Good Things Come To Those Who Wait
by xKumax
Summary: Set after What Comes Around Goes Around. Is Shredder gone once and for all? And where's Stockman hiding? Who the hell is this Karai? Is Karma any closer to finding her little sister? At least Raph's stopped hiding things... or has he?
1. Too much like Raph

**Authors notes- **I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies, but I do own Karma, so no commandeering!

The third story in the Karma series. Read Karma Is A Funny Thing and What Comes Around Goes Around to understand who Karma is.

Set after 'Modern Love - The Return Of Nano' and just before 'What A Croc!' in Season 2. It's been a few months since Shredder's disappeared and things seem to be slightly peaceful. This chapter is written from Raph's point of view, so cue some swearing and crudeness.

Too much like Raph

"Mikey!!"

"Ha ha ha ha!!"

I watch as Karm chases after my littlest brother, a scowl on her face that won't last long. Mikey winds us all up, mostly me, but he can always get away with it, even with Master Splinter. He always said Mikey was a charmer and that suited him just fine, because that's what Mikey is, a big grin and a charming personality.

"Hey Kar, I don't mind ya rippin' Mikey ta shreds, but can ya do it a bit quieter? I'm watchin' the wrestlin' here." I shout back to her, not taking my eyes from the TV screen.

"Raph! He just spoilt a perfectly good CD, BY RESTING HIS CUP ON IT!"

"It's only a System CD."

"Only? Only?! Michelangelo, bring down your Tenacious D CD downstairs right now and let me put my cup on top of it, then we'll see if it's 'just a CD'!!"

"You wouldn't!" Mikey shrieks.

"Watch me!"

I listen as Karm races towards the stairs, quickly followed by Mikey, shouting 'no no no no, you wouldn't if you loved me!'. I can't help but laugh. If somebody had told me that almost a year ago that in the future Karm would end up chasing after Mikey, I wouldn't have believed them.

Once upon a time, she was shy and quiet, all thanks to that bastard Stockman. Thought it was gunna be a nice little fairytale huh? More like a bad taste horror flick, evil genius creates something, evil genius pits the something he made against something else and it ends in disaster. Luckily for Kar, we wrecked the ending when we wrecked Stockman's lab.

We didn't find her straight away, Don was the one who found her, the day after we ended Stockman's Mouser rampage. He wanted to go scavenging for techno geek shit so, yanno, we let him. Don was always at the scrap yard or in the sewer tunnels lurking for stuff he could tinker with. I offered to go with him, but he insisted he would be fine on his own. I gathered Don could handle anything that was thrown at him, so I let him go, deciding to do exactly what I'm doing now, watching the wrestling.

I'd almost forgotten Don had gone out by the time it'd come to a commercial and I'd gone to grab a soda. As I was walking back to the sofa, I noticed Don had rushed into the Lair. He was looking lost and panicky, and I wondered why he'd only been gone for about 20 minutes when I realised he had something cradled in his arms, half covered by a blanket.

"What the... are you alright, Don?" I frowned. Then I saw the light green legs, part of a battered shell, the two toed feet... I almost choked on my own breath. "Where did ya find him?!"

"Her." Don replied simply, pulling back the blanket. I saw the brown hair, tangled and dusty. I blinked. Looking down at the bundle, then at Don, I swore. Loudly. At my outburst, Leo came out from the dojo, katana still drawn and a frown on his face.

"Raph, your language is-" Fearless didn't get chance to finish his sentence.

"Ooh, fight fight fight!" Mikey came bouncing down the stairs, stopping at the bottom, staring open mouthed at the bundle in Don's arms. Mikey swore too.

"Don't stand there swearing, find me somewhere to lay her down!" Don's charming doctor side came out.

"My room, come on Mikey, help me clear it out." Leo pulled Mikey towards his room, both of them scrambling up the stairs.

Looking back, all I can think now is a joke about how Leo had to hide his porn collection, but it was serious. Donny rushed her upstairs, wanting to check her out for anything serious I guess. I'm no good at all that doctor shit. I was just angry, how could anybody have done that? She was just so small. When Donny lay her on the bed, I noticed how she shrunk beneath her plastron, and how I was sure she could fit in her shell. We were given orders straight away. Leo medical supplies, Mikey was to get Master Splinter and I had to get a bucket of warm water. We all dashed off our separate ways, wondering how somebody could do this.

As soon as I laid my eyes on Karma, I knew two things. The first was that I wanted her, I wanted her to be mine. I was set on being selfish, Karm was gunna be mine.

The second thing was, whoever had done this to her was gunna pay, really gunna pay…

Coming downstairs, I hear her huff and slam the door to the dojo. I smirk to myself.

"Too much like me…" I shake my head slightly.

She's grown into the opposite of what Stockman made her. He broke her soul, her spirit, her mind. He destroyed everything except the hope that something better was coming and the faith that she would be okay. One day she would be okay, and I sure as hell hope she feels okay now. Well, apart from her CD, but that's what Mikey does to you.


	2. In sickness and in health

**Authors notes- **I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Back to Karm's point of view. I might experiment with point of views in this story, but i'll always tell you here if I decide to change it.

In sickness and in health

"A-CHOO! A-CHOO! A-CHOO!" My whole body shakes with the force of the sneezes. I sniffle and grumble to myself.

"Hey little sis," Mikey peeks his head around my door gingerly.

"Out, now." I say croakily.

"What?! So it's my fault you caught a cold?"

"It's your fault you pissed me off and I scratched your CD, and now karma's taking it out on me!"

"Wow, mad at yourself huh?" He grins. Grabbing my nearby book, I throw it at the door and it hits it with a satisfying 'thunk'. "Alright, alright, I'm outta here!" The door quickly shuts. Exhaling heavy, I sniffle and pull the covers up over my exposed shoulder. I glance at the floor for the fifth time that afternoon, feeling the cool air creeping over my skin, even under my three blankets.

A quiet knock on the door announces the presence of a much quieter brother, and therefore more welcome.

"Come in." I croak, followed by a coughing fit.

"I gave Mikey a rap around the head if that makes you feel better." Don steps into the room, smiling sweetly.

"That kinda does." I smile weakly.

"How you feeling?"

"Like shit, heh."

"Still shivery?"

"Uh-huh."

"How's the headache?" He sits on my bedside.

"Bad, but my throat's getting better, well, it's okay enough to shout at Mikey."

Don smiles as he places a hand on my forehead.

"We'll have to keep an eye on your temperature, you do feel pretty cold. I'll put Mikey to good use and get him to make you some soup. Maybe if you want after you've eaten, you can come downstairs for a while."

"That'd be good, I'm bored outta my mind." I shiver.

"I'll get Mikey to make that soup and send Raph up, he's itching to see you, but I insisted you needed your rest."

"Thanks Donny." I smile gratefully. My tall brother makes his way out of the room and I hear him muttering to himself.

"A-choo!" My body shakes once again. "For crying out loud…" I mutter.

"Bless ya." Amber eyes meet mine as Raph peers around the door.

"Hey Raphy." I say pitifully. Stepping into the room, he pulls out a bunch of pink roses from behind his back. "Aww, you shouldn't have, I've just got a little cold is all."

"Yer my girl, I hafta be extra nice ta ya if yer ill." He places the flowers on my bedside table, then takes a seat on my bedside. He kisses my forehead softly.

"Thank you." I smile at him.

"Anytime." He winks. "I'll take 'em downstairs in a while an' put 'em in water."

"Thanks." I snuggle down into my blankets even more.

"Ya been restin' up?"

"Uh-huh. I swear all you, Donny and Leo have done is fuss over me. No such sympathy from Mikey!"

"What d'ya expect?"

"Nothing less." I smile.

"The goofball feels bad fer ya really, it's just a good opportunity to wind ya up, ya can't do anythin' back, not even shout."

"I hate having a sore throat." I pretend to sulk.

"Aww sweetheart." Raph rubs the mound of blankets where my shoulder is. "Ya'll be better in no time."

"I hope so. I was meant to be helping Don out."

"Donny can wait, he's patient, unlike me." The normally gruff turtle speaks softly. Smiling at Raph's response, I sniffle. "I love ya, even if yer all sniffly."

"Thanks… I think." I giggle slightly, then go off into a coughing fit again.

"I'll go see if we got any cough medicine, an' send Case out fer some if we ain't." He gets up and kisses my forehead again.

"Thank you Raphy." I sniff.

"Ya just rest up, 'kay?"

I nod and he leaves the room, taking the roses with him. Closing my eyes, I decide just to rest whilst Mikey's still cooking.

A few minutes later, off key singing announces Mikey's entrance into my room. I open my heavy eyes and glance up at my brother.

"Thanks Mikey." I croak. He sets the plate down on my bedside and helps me to sit up.

"See! I am sympathetic!" He grins as he places the plate on my lap.

"I know." I smile, the smell of chicken soup filling the air. Taking the bowl from the plate, I gather it in my hands, and dip a small portion of bread in.

"Good?" Mikey gives me a lopsided grin.

"Mmhmm!" I swallow. "Fantastic as ever Michelangelo."

"Good! Just gimme a call on your cell when you're done."

"Thanks, mind passing me my book?" I grin sheepishly.

"Oh! So you want it after throwing it at me, huh?" I giggle at my pouting brother.

"Just pick it up whackjob."

Mikey hands me the book, giving me a grin before leaving again. I finish my lunch quickly, my stomach rumbling in satisfaction. Deciding I feel much better, I put the dishes on my bedside table, pull the blankets from my frame, quickly taking one and wrapping it around my shoulders, and picking up the dishes again. Just as I go to open my door, I hear Leo.

"Raph, you are not going out!"

"Oh yeah, says you an' what army?"

"It's broad daylight!"

"Case is busy, I ain't havin' Kar suffer." A brief silence. "Fine, look, I'll go over to Angel's, she can go in drugstore for me, but I'm takin' her over there on my bike."

"Raph-"

"Later Fearless!" The shutting of the secret elevator ends the conversation.

'_So much for things being peaceful.' _I roll my eyes. As I open the door and step out, I'm immediately pounced on by my eldest brother.

"Karm, what are you doing up? Did Donny say it was okay?"

"Leo, I think I know my own boundaries." I shrug off my brother's worries.

"So Don hasn't said-"

"Look," I look up into worried brown eyes, "I am bored to death in there, and I feel much better for having something to eat, I'm going downstairs whether you like it or, A-CHOO!… not." I sniffle and Leo gives me a critical look. "Don't gimme that look Leo." I roll my eyes and walk off.

"Kar!"

I continue walking, ignoring my overprotective brother.

"Later Fearless."


	3. Actions speak louder than words

**Authors notes- **I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Leo's point of view.

Actions speak louder than words.

I know Karm meant it as a joke, but using the same words that Raph had used before walking out on me, stung slightly.

'_My own little sister becoming a hot head?'_

I shook my head. No. That wasn't Karm, it was a joke, i'm sure I heard a smirk in her voice.

'_Too bad words can hurt, even a "Fearless leader" like me.'_

Things are looking to be a little less troublesome for us at least. Now Shredder's gone for good, we can relax a little. Well, at least my family can seem to, even sensei, but I've always got to be alert, I always need to be looking out for them. If anything happened to them, it would be because I wasn't looking out for them. The reason I shouted at Raph was because of that. Going topside in broad daylight is plain stupid and as much as I care about him, I'm not so foolish as to follow. I can just hope he can take care of himself. Well, of course he can, when his temper isn't getting him into trouble.

I make my way downstairs to apologise to Karm. Perhaps I was a little hasty. I can't help but feel overprotective, she is my baby sister after all, though I very much doubt she'd take that particular name well. Lately I just can't seem to shake the feeling that something bad is hanging over us, but when have I ever been able to shake that feeling?

"You know Kar, you should really rest up a little more."

_'Ah, Donatello, my good brother. You always seem to be on the rational and careful side, like myself.'_

"Nonsense Donny-boy!" Mikey slaps Donny on the shoulder. "Karm's fine, ain't that right little sis?"

"Honestly Don, I'm feeling better. I'm bored shitless upstairs." Her gaze turns from Don to me as she speaks.

"I'm guessing you let her come downstairs huh?"

"What?!" I frown at my purple banded brother's words. "No, actually, I asked for your opinion on this. But our strong headed little sister shrugged it off." My eyes dance between Don and Karm.

"Karm, you really should be careful, you shouldn't push yourself."

"Don, if this is 'cause I'm a girl-"

'_Oh no.' _I inwardly sigh.

"No no! Of course not!" Don holds his hands up. "It's just, you're, uh… more petite and, um, well, I know the history of illness with my brother's, but you've hardly been with us long enough for me to know. You might get, uh, seriously ill and, um, for a long time."

"I feel fine." Her brow furrows.

"You might _feel _it, but you may not be it. Your temperature was extremely low and-"

"And now it's fine." The short response ends the conversation.

"Can't you see we're just looking out for you?" I fold my arms. Mikey and Karm exchange a glance and a snigger. "What?" I frown, unfolding my arms.

"You always fold your arms if you're in leader mode." Karm grins at me and diverts her eyes to the TV.

"There's been way too much Raph for you lately…" I mutter.

"An' why would that be a bad thing?" Said red banded brother steps out from the elevator.

"Hey Raph." Karm grins at him.

"Hey girl." He comes over and kisses her forehead. "Feelin' better huh?"

"Mmhmm." Her eyes look up at him adoringly.

"Mikey's magic soup fixes everythin'." He hands her a small bag.

"You got cough medicine, no fair!" Mikey pouts.

"Yer a headcase Mike." Raph puts down his helmet and takes off his leather jacket.

"How was Angel?" I ask, suspicious Raph was a little soon to get back.

"Fine." The short answer I receive does little to calm my suspicion.

As I go to open my mouth, I notice Don shake his head slightly, then retreat back into his lab. I decide he has the right idea. As long as Raph got back in one piece.

"I'll be in the dojo." I announce and walk off into my sanctuary. As I close the door, I watch as Raph picks Karm up, cradling her in his arms and smiling down at her. She grins up at him and kisses his cheek, then proceeds to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Love you!" She announces.

"Love ya too." Raph rests his head on hers. I exchange glances and slight smiles with my brother. Closing the door, I turn to the room where I often spend my time.

Raph's a hothead at times, I know that. I also know that he cares about Karm very much, and I'm very certain when he says he loves her, he truly means it. Say what you want about Raph, but he's passionate. He's not as easy to get on with as the rest of us, but if you win him over, you've got a place in his heart forever.

I don't know how Karm won that place in his heart, I never thought she would. She was troubled and lost, I always thought she'd need somebody like Mikey to cheer her up or somebody sweet like Donny to look after her, but it was clear after a few days, she didn't need looking after. She asked me to keep her safe, but she didn't need looking after. I know now that she's a strong headed girl of her own. In her own way, I guess she has leader material. She's passionate, like Raph, she's strong headed, rational, confident, but she has moments of out of control anger, much like my own brother. Memories of Stockman still haunt her, but she's too proud to admit it. Of course, I would try to talk to her about it, but I have a feeling my head would get bitten off. Lately, it's taking her a lot less to snap. She used to be so laid back, so calm about everything, but it's as if Raph's anger problem is rubbing off on her. I have a feeling if Karm doesn't start to control her anger, it'll start to control her. Passionate, strong headed, confident, she's more like Raph than she knows.

I know deep down no matter how hostile he is towards me, and regardless how I act back, we… I… I love Raph, and he loves me. I don't remember the last time we said it to each other. Mikey tells me in his one-off serious affectionate moments and Don will whisper it, blushing madly when we've had one of our talks, but I'm not sure I remember when Raph last said it to me. I don't know if I just know he does. Like in that short exchange between us only a few moments ago, he smiled almost shyly, almost kindly. Raph's not a malicious soul, but he sure as hell doesn't show his soft side to everyone. I'm pretty sure, that tender exchange between us spoke louder than "I love you" ever could.


	4. Multilingual

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Karm's point of view.

The Valentine trick mentioned is from my one-shot, You Can Always Rely On Family where Leo wrote the Japanese Raph wanted in Karm's card, but it wasn't exactly what Raph had in mind -grins-

Multilingual

"Hey Kar, can I come in?" Leo asks from outside my door. Tying a knot into the bracelet I've been making, I get up to open the door, tucking the finished bracelet into my obi belt. I smile at my brother, then step back as he comes in.

"What's up big bro?" I sit on my bed, voice still a little croaky.

"Glad to see you're feeling better than yesterday." He smiles slightly. "But I just came in to talk to you."

'_Wuh-oh, famous big bro chat, what could I have done?'_ My mind races.

"What about?"

"Well, I came to ask you something on behalf of sensei actually." Leo crosses his arms over his plastron.

"IT WAS MIKEY!" I point furiously to the wall where my brother lies beyond it. Cracking a smile, Leo looks down to the floor, then back up to me.

"You're not in trouble, relax."

I search his brown eyes for any clues as to what he might be about to say.

"Okay…?" I nod slightly.

"How would you feel about moving into Raph's room?"

I blink.

"Uh, what?"

"Sensei and I had a chat, you're near enough inseparable, and you sneak into each other's bedrooms more often than not, so why cause hassle?" My brother shrugs his broad shoulders slightly.

"…Is this a test?" I narrow my eyes.

"Trust me little sister, if I was going to do something unpleasant, you would know about it by now."

"Yeah, you don't exactly beat around the bush." I rub the back of my neck and notice Leo chuckle slightly.

"What?" I frown, but can't help smiling after.

"You really are more like Raph than you know." Leo opens the door. "I'll let you and Raph talk about it." Brown eyes look over my room. "Raph's room is a lot nicer than this one too."

"It does me." I shrug. "Wait." I get up, tugging Leo's right hand away from the door. "Sorry if I was a little bitchy yesterday, yanno, I am a girl." I grin, slipping the bracelet onto my brother's wrist. Taking his hand back from me, he glances at his wrist. "Like it?" I peer into his eyes.

"You have to be the sweetest sister ever." He opens his arms for a hug. "I love it, _domo arigato imouto_."

"_De nada!_ " I grin sheepishly, taking the hug.

"That's Spanish, Karm."

"I-I know."

"If my Valentine day trick didn't convince you to brush up on your Japanese, I don't know what will."

"That was pretty funny." Recalling the memory, I grin broader.

"Go have a talk with Raph, I'm sure I already know his answer." Leo breaks away from our hug.

"Will do, cap'n." I salute. Leo shakes his head, but leaves the room smiling. I grin to myself and look around at my small, dingy room. "_Sayonara _room!"

"That _is_ Japanese!" I hear Leo shout up from the stairs, causing me to giggle. I rush down the hall to talk to Raph.

"Raphy!" I knock on the door to the red banded turtles door.

"C'mon in, it's open."

As I open the door, I see Raph outstretched on his bed, arms behind his head. I grin at him.

"It's not like you to be sitting quietly, that's a Leo trick."

Raph sits up, smirking.

"Need me fer somethin'?"

"Well…" I sit on his bedside, "Leo just came in my room to ask me something…"

"Hmm?" Strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto his lap.

"Well, what would you say if sensei said it was okay for me to move in the same room as you?" I grin, watching Raph's eyes. I feel his whole body tense.

"What?" His brow furrows.

"Sensei said we could share a room from now on." I search Raph's eyes, my grin disappearing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Raph picks me up and puts me on the bed so he can stand, his back to me.

"Do you not want me to?"

"Don't ya think, well, it's a bit… soon?"

"Well, we've been together, what, almost 8 months now?" I frown.

"Look Kar, I like my space, 'kay? Just… gimme some more time."

"Raph, what are you hiding from me?" I get up.

"Nothin'," he turns to face me, "I ain't hidin' nothin'."

"Then tell me exactly why you're comfortable me sneaking into your room every other night, but not staying permanently?" I start to raise my voice, feeling slightly rejected.

"I told ya, I like my space." Raph frowns. "Just leave it." He turns to go out the door.

"Do you not like-"

"Kar." He faces me, amber eyes showing some anger. "Am I talkin' a different language to you or somethin'? I said, leave it."

"Why can't you just talk about this to me, I'm not being unreasonable, I have a right to know."

"I've asked ya ta leave it, an' yer pushin' me, so stop it, 'fore I lose my patience."

"I want an answer is why." Placing a hand on my hip, I narrow my eyes.

"Why the hell can't ya leave it!" Raph snaps and I jump slightly. "Jeez girl, I like my space, now freakin' gimme some!" He throws open his door and points outside it.

"And you're calling _me_ the girl." I roll my eyes and stroll out the door.

"That's it Kar, until I've had my space, ya ain't settin' foot in here!" He yells at me.

"Oh yeah? Fine, screw you! I'll spend the nice night I had planned for us at April's instead then!"

"Good riddance!" He slams the door in my face. My heart feels on fire as the anger burns in me.

"Bastard." I say just loud for Raph to hear.

* * *

"So, umm, when are you comin' back?" Mikey stands at my door as I pack a bag.

"When I've cooled off, and when he's grown up." I stuff my pyjamas into the bag angrily.

"So, you won't be back for breakfast?"

"Mikey!" I straighten up sharply. "I. Don't. Know!"

My little big brother blinks at me.

"Um, I think Don needs help, ain't that right Don?!" Mikey quickly leaves my room. I blow the hair that's escaped from my bun onto my face, out of the way.

"Hey." Leo leans against the doorframe.

"Whatever it is Leo, I'm NOT in the mood." I throw up my hands and continue to pack.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright. I've been on the receiving end of Raph's infamous arguments more than a few times."

"I'm fine, I can argue back just fine." I clear my throat as I start to croak again.

"Karm, I don't know where this bad temper's come from-"

"I don't have a bad temper! You wanna go lecture somebody on bad temper's Fearless, then go lecture Mr. Angry down the hall, I'm done here." I pick up my packed bag and barge past my brother. I storm through the main room where Don and Mikey are standing around the moon pool. I open the doors to the elevator, when Leo's voice announces his presence.

"Just let us know you've got there safe at least."

I tilt my head down, then walk into the open elevator, giving a quick glance to my blue banded brother before the doors close before me.


	5. A burning fever and an aching heart

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Donatello's point of view this time. I can't not do the point of view of my favourite turtle!

A burning fever and an aching heart.

_Brring brring._

With a groan, I reach out of my bed into cold air, forcing my eyes open. Picking up the ringing shell cell, I frown at the caller display and answer.

"April, it's, half past 3 in the morning, even I was sle-… calm down, have you been drinking?… yeah that… no… look, what's wrong… Kar?… put her in the foetal position…" I pull back my blankets quickly, pulling on my kneepads as I talk, "yeah… she hasn't broken anything?… not by the looks?… alright, I'll be over there as soon as… just stay calm, it's okay, we'll be a few minutes… April, it's fine… bye."

I put on my purple mask, elbowpads, wristbands and belt as quickly as possible, and rush next door to Raph's room. The urgent knocking makes my heavy sleeping brother come to the door quickly.

"Don, what the hell is so-"

"There's something wrong with Kar."

His amber eyes flash.

"Get yer shit, we're goin' on my bike."

"What about Leo and Mike?"

"Let Fearless know, he'll know whether to wake Mike or not." Raph rushes back into his room to put on his attire. I nod, making my way next door again.

"Don? It's half 3…" Leo rubs at his eyes as he answers the door.

"I just got a call from April, Karm's collapsed."

"Why? Did something happen?" Leo's tired eyes flash with worry.

"No, no signs of a break in or anything. I need to get over there, Raph's taking me on his bike."

"Just go, I'll wake Mike, you might need us."

"Thanks." I give my oldest brother a brief smile and dash downstairs. Throwing all of my equipment from my bag onto my desk, I fill it with medical supplies. Just everything, anything I may just need.

_'April sounded a little… tipsy, and she was so panicked I didn't get the chance to gather enough information on the situation to analyse it. At least no broken bones, well, at least visible. But that could leave anything, even something as serious as a heart attack. No. Get it together, Donatello. This time you need to use your head, not your heart, regardless that she's your younger sister."_

"Don, c'mon!" I hear Raph call, snatching me back from my thoughts. We dash into the stone elevator, leading to the garage on the upper floor. Raph throws me a helmet, and then puts his on.

_'At least he's still as rational to do that. I really should have told Leo first, but whenever I hear the name Karm I immediately think of Raph, they're inseparable-… Don, just concentrate!'_

I climb onto the back of the motorcycle, clutching onto my brother as he revs the engine. I often hear Leo reprimanding Raphael on his fast, sometimes careless driving, but for this morning, I'm glad my brother is so fond of speeding.

We quickly reach our destination, rushing into the open door by where April stands. Little pleasantries are exchanged but small smiles between her and me.

_'Another reason your heart is trying to rule your head... Come on, Karm needs you.'_

Rushing upstairs, the sight that lays before my eyes throws terror into my heart. I hear Raph breathe in heavily behind me.

"What d'ya want me ta do?"

"Just try and calm April, I'll say if I need you." I crouch next to my sister, lying on her side. I watch as her chest rises and falls steadily, hope filling my heart once more.

_'Okay, she's unconcious... check her pulse… maybe just a little fast… any head injuries… no… temperature… hm.'_

I pull my hand away from the forehead of my sister.

_'She's burning up. A fever? Can we even get them? Yes, of course. Mikey had one once as a small child I remember, but not as vicious as this one. But why would this strike Karm, and so badly? She was okay earlier, she showed signs of improvement. But you take after Leo in the manner of pushing yourself and Raph in your stubbornness, sister. Maybe influenza. Fever, sore throat, sneezing, shivers. Why did I not make you rest up more?'_

"What's the diagnosis doc?" Raph comes up behind me.

"Flu."

"Flu? But she was feeling better."

"I think she was pushing herself too much. I told her to rest. No doubt arguing did anything to help Raph."

"Don, I'm a jerk, I freakin' know. Now tell me how I can help her."

Rubbing at my temple, I sigh.

"We need to lower her fever, it's dangerously high."

"How?"

"We'll try cold compresses first. I don't want to risk submerging her in cool water unless we have to, you know what happens if we get too cold."

I have no doubt Raph is remembering the time he went out in snow a few years back in one of his angst ridden rampages.

"Alright." Raph carefully lifts her into his arms with ease. "Think she hit her head?"

"I think she may have done, which would explain why she's out cold. She may have collapsed down to fatigue or dizziness, I'm not sure."

"So, no permanent damage right?"

"We can only hope."

"Raph." My brother turns to the young woman calling his name, sitting anxiously on the sofa. "Take her into my room." She says shakily.

Raph nods, taking an unconcious Karm into the bedroom.

"Hey," I go over to her, "what's wrong?"

"I can't help but think this is my fault somehow, like I did something."

"No, it wasn't you, I guess I can be blamed. I should have insisted on her resting more." I look into her green eyes, feeling my heart skip in my chest, then silently cursing it.

"I'm pretty sure if it was anybody's fault, it was mine." Raph stands at the door, looking guilty as sin.

"We need to concentrate on getting Karm better first. April, get me some cool damp towels, Raph get me some water." I give out the orders, feeling a little like Leo, but much more awkward. They do as I say without any hesitation and I tend back to Karm.

Checking for any signs of other injuries, I feel satisfied when I find none. Raph and April soon come back into the room, and I take one of the damp cool towels, and place it upon Karma's forehead. I pull the blankets up to her shoulders and place the water on the bedside table.

"Is that all yer can do fer her?" Raph's voice has a slight tone of irritation.

"For now, I'm afraid so." Looking down at the slowly breathing figure in front of me, I frown. "April, I need some advice on Karm's fever." I nod towards the door, and she nods back, taking leave of the room.

"What ya want me ta do?" My stronger brother's face flashes with worry. I know patience isn't his strong point.

"Just try to cool her down. Dab the cool cloth on her forehead, if she starts to shiver, get an extra blanket. We'll see how she is in half an hour. I'll be outside if you need me." I turn to leave but my Raph's almost inaudible question reaches me.

"Will she be okay?"

"You'll kick my shell if she's not, so yeah, she will be." A slight smile in my voice.

"Thanks Donny." I hear him sit on the bed next to my younger sister.

I leave the room and turn my attention back to April sitting on the sofa in front of me.

_'Okay Don, you can do this. You can be alone with her. Again.'_

I swallow the lump in my throat and smile at her.

"It is my fault isn't it?" She looks at me sadly, her eyes glassy.

"No no, of course not!" I sit next to her, "It's not, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh Donny, I was so stupid, I drank a little wine, well," her eyes glance to the empty bottle in front of me, "and I was just so panicked to find Karm collapsed on the floor, I-I… I just thought to call you."

"Why not Case?"

"If I'm honest, I'm a little peeved at him. Well, I was. Besides, what would Casey have done? Called for you guys. You're always the one there in a crisis Donny, I can always rely on you." Her soft tone melts my heart and I have to divert my gaze from her beautiful eyes in fear of blushing.

"I'm glad you know that." I say quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"That was my question." I laugh slightly in my response, but my heart sinking beneath the smile.

"Well I'm asking you now Donatello." She smiles slightly back.

_'How could I even begin to tell you April? You think so highly of me, but if I told you, you'd only see me for the weak fool I am. The one who everyone relies on, but has no one to rely on. My brothers too ignorant to my feelings, my sister has her own problems, my father who gets lost or frown whenever I start to talk of something hi-tech. None of them are selfish. I don't blame any of them. It just would be nice to have somebody to talk to. Like you. The reason I think with my head is because my heart is so… confused. Everything in my head is rational, except feelings. They have no explanation, nothing to figure out, no instruction manual. And how I wish they did. I guess as I grow older I just realise, not everything can be fixed with a screwdriver anymore.'_

"April," I look up at her. Her green eyes looking worriedly at me and her hair although slightly messy, still a wonder to me. Her pink lips pressed into a tight line and her cheeks flushed a little from the drama. "I-"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**_

'_Thank you Leonardo!" _I silently curse.

"I'm sorry Don, it'll have to wait." She quickly gets up.

"It always has to wait…" I mutter, slumping back into the chair.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." I wave her away. Her gentle footsteps echo down the stairs. A few moments later my eldest and youngest brother arrive, worried looks plastered on their faces.

"Is Karm okay, Don?"

'_You always cut to the chase, huh Leo?'_

"She has a pretty high fever, possibly flu, I'm unsure as of yet until I actually talk to her." I stand.

"She's unconscious?!" Mikey bursts out.

"Yeah, for the moment." A sudden wave of tiredness sweeps over me, and I become all too aware that it's nearing 4 o' clock. The worried exchanges of my brother's doesn't fill me with any hope. "We just need to try and bring down her temperature and she'll be okay. Raph's with her right now."

"So, did Leo like, get me outta bed for nothin'?" Mikey questions. Leo and I both sigh.

"I'm too tired to smack you upside the head Mikey." I slump back onto the sofa.

"Can we go in and see her? I mean, we won't crowd her or anything will we?"

"No it's fine." I let my two brothers wander off, and I'm once again left alone with April.

"So…" She steps towards me and I urge the flutter in my chest to leave me be.

"What?"

"What did you wanna say?"

I look up at her tired green eyes.

"Oh yeah, I uh, forgot the painkillers, have you got any anti-inflammatory tablets to try and ease Karm's fever?"

"Ever caring Donatello." She smiled at me before wandering off in the kitchen.

'_Ever foolish Donatello more likely. To think you'd actually care for what I'd have to say.'_

I hang my head, forcing my feelings to the back of my mind once more, instead concentrating on the welfare of my sister. With a sigh, I heave my body and my heavy heart from the sofa, willing the logical side of me, the side that knows how things can be fixed, to the surface, and pushing the heartbeat riddled with ache beneath my plastron away.


	6. A good kind of argument

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Karm's point of view again.

A good kind of argument

My eyes flutter open from the light filtering from somewhere. I move my legs, my foot coming into contact with something, which whimpers. Glancing down to the bottom of the bed, I see Mikey, curled up like a faithful puppy. I register Raph slumped over my bedside next to me, his bottom half sitting on a chair. Leo sits by the window, slumped in a chair. I smile as I look at my family, then shake Raph awake.

"Raphy." I croak.

"Huh? No Mikey… I don't wanna… no…" He sleep talks.

"Raph." I shake him again.

"Huh?!" Raph bolts up straight, his face contorting in pain as he stretches his cramped back. "Ah shell… Karm!" He notices me.

"Hey." I smile, trying to push myself up, but finding myself too weak.

"Here, lemme help." Raph carefully helps me sit.

"Thanks." I cough slightly.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Tired, weak, hungry… what happened?" I frown.

"Ya collapsed in April's kitchen, near scared all of us ta death. Ya had the worst fever I've ever seen."

"Sorry." I smile sheepishly.

"S'alright. Yer okay now."

"I meant for being a bitch too." I cough again.

"Ya gotta rest up girl, Donny ain't lettin' ya move from this bed for at least two days."

"I don't think I could."

Leo stirs in his chair.

"Hey Leo, Karm's awake." Raph turns to his brother who flickers open brown eyes.

"Huh…? Oh…" Leo stretches and gets up, his movements slightly jerky. "Morning trouble."

"Hey Leo, sorry."

"It's fine, just don't worry us like that again, okay?"

I nod, smiling at my brother.

"How 'bout ya give Mikey a kick so we can get some breakfast?" Raph grins and I smile slightly.

"Come on Raph, I'm sure we're not that bad at cooking… right?"

The two eldest brothers exchange glances.

"Uh, right." Raph frowns in thought, then kisses my head. "Love ya, an' I'm sorry too."

"I love you." I smile at him, as he follows Leo out of the room. I sigh to myself, moving my legs again. The orange banded turtle curled up at the bottom of my bed groans.

"Raph… you're a… a bonehead… ha ha… ha… ha ha…" Mikey talks in his sleep like his red banded brother.

"Michelangelo, you're a moron…" I whisper, but it manages to wake him up.

"Huh?" The sudden movement causes Mikey to fall from the bed. "Kar?" His head pops up as he looks at me.

"Hey Mike." I smile.

"You're okay!!" He jumps up and throws his arms around me.

"Yeah!" I giggle slightly at his enthusiastic embrace.

"Is everything okay?" A panicked Donny peeks around the door and smiles upon seeing my Mikey hug. "I guess so."

"Karm! I missed you little sis! You wouldn't believe all the things you missed! I found a crocodile and nobody believed me, but you would have, and then I found him again and everybody believed me, and they he tried to eat me, and his name is Leatherhead by the way, and then-" A hand is clapped over Mikey's mouth.

"Okay, that's enough excitement for now!" Donny grins.

"How long was I unconscious?!"

"Uh," Donny glances at his wristwatch, "about 7 hours."

I raise an eye ridge.

"This happened while you were at April's. We didn't wanna bother ya." Mikey gives me a lopsided grin.

"Sounds like things are still crazy without me around." I giggle.

"Yup. How are you feeling anyway?"

"Better, my throat's just a little sore, and I feel so tired and weak. Not to mention hungry." I look up to my purple banded brother.

"You had a really bad fever, you scared us half to death."

"Nearly scared me out my shell dudette!"

"Mikey, you asked if Leo had gotten you out of bed for nothing."

"…That was Raph!" Mikey points in the direction of the kitchen. I smile at my brothers.

"Why do you think I got a fever?" I ask Don.

"Well, if I'm honest, I think you've got a very weak immune system. It may be down to the mutation."

"But I thought your immune systems were better than normal?" I frown.

"Luck of the draw." Donny shrugs. "We'll have to monitor you carefully for a few days, and any signs of you getting ill again, no arguments, you've got to rest."

"Fine." I yawn.

"We'll go see how breakfast is looking, you just stay in here." Donny pushes Mikey to the door.

"Uh-oh, Leo cooking! C'mon Brainbox, to the Shellmobile!… Hey Don, why did you call the Battle Shell the Battle Shell? Shellmobile sounds so much cooler…" I hear Mikey chatter as he's lead out of the door by my older brother.

* * *

"So am I all clear?" I dangle my legs over the side of the sofa in April's apartment.

"Well, you've had three days of complete rest, away from the hustle of the Lair, so I'm happy." Donny smiles.

"April?" I peer at the young woman.

"I think you're fine, just try not to push yourself overly in training, okay?"

"Yay!" I jump up, and high three Mikey. "I'm coming home. Not to say I didn't enjoy the time here April." I grin at her.

"It was nice to have the company." April grins back.

"Because I'm your 'besht friend'?" I quote one of her drunken remarks.

"You were trashed!" Mikey accuses.

A blushing April points to the door.

"Goodbye my friends!"

I give April a big hug.

"Thanks for everything." I say as she rubs my shell.

"Anytime."

Slinging my bag onto my shoulder, I wait as my brothers hug April goodbye. As soon as we exit the door, we disappear into the shadows.

Ten minutes later, I walk into the Lair, Don and Mike on my tails.

"Ninjas and sensei, I give you, Karma!" Mikey starts clapping and I throw a sarcastic glance his way.

"My daughter." Master Splinter gets up from the armchair and embraces me softly. "I am glad of your safe return."

"I'm sorry I gave you such a scare sensei." I rest my head on the furry shoulder of my father.

"So my dad gets a hug 'fore me, huh?" The all too familiar cheeky tone of Raph reaches me. Breaking away from sensei, I drop my bag onto the floor and jump into Raph's arms.

"Raphy!!" I nuzzle into his neck.

"Hey girl, ya miss me eh?"

"Mmhmm!" I look up to his amber eyes.

"C'mon, I got a surprise fer ya."

"Wait, where's Leo?"

I watch as my family exchange glances, and Master Splinter nods to the dojo. Silently approaching the dojo, I peer inside, watching as Leo perfects his katas. I watch my powerful brother swing his katana and gives a well placed kick to a dummy. I knock on the open dojo door to announce my presence. Breathing heavily, Leo turns to face me.

"Karm."

"Leo."

Both of our eyes meet. Dropping his katana carelessly, he rushes to greet me in a big hug.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." He says softly.

"I won't. I promise." I rest my head on his plastron, and hear his heart beating at a pace beneath it.

"Raph's got a surprise for you. I'm sure he wants to show it you."

I tilt my head at my brother and nod.

"I'll go see."

As I turn my back, Leo speaks.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Trust me, same here."

I go back into the main room, where Raph eagerly awaits. Taking my hand, he leads me up the stairs. As we reach the second floor, Raph twists my mask around, so I can't see. I go to speak, but Raph shushes me.

"I was thinkin', while we were back in the underground. Yeah we had ta go back, I'll explain it sometime, but I got thinkin'. I really love ya, an' really wanna be with ya, so this is me showin' ya."

My sharp senses hear a door opened and I frown.

"Raphy?"

He twists my mask back around so I can see again. I gasp. Raph's room before me, a double bed pushed into the far side, my 'Karma' scroll hanging on the wall and my mirror placed onto the wall above the desk.

"What ya think?"

I spin around and give him a huge hug.

"Raph, you didn't have to do this, but thank you!"

"No problem girl." He grins.

"Out of interest, why didn't you want me to move in the other day?"

"'Cause I wanted ta do this! Big mouth Leonardo just went an' almost changed my plans. I was gunna ask April if ya could go round hers an' do it without ya knowin'. I wasn't hidin' anythin', I just wanted to do things my way."

Grinning up at the red banded turtle, I pull him into our room.

"Raphael Hamato, I love you." I kiss him deeply.

"I love ya more." He breaks away to say.

"Uh, I don't think so." I put my hands on my hips.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Um, children?" Donny says, blinking from the doorway. "After you've finished bickering, would you like to join Mikey and I in finding out why Leo's acting like… well, you Raph."

"Say what?" A frown washes over Raph's face.

"Oh jeez, Leo's just yelled at Splinter and stormed out without telling anyone where he's going?!" I ask.

"Precisely."

Raph blinks this time.

"Hang on-" He turns to me, a look of perplexity on his face.

"That's what 'being like Raph' is. C'mon, let's go find Fearless." Checking my tessen are in my belt, I rush downstairs after Don.

"So why isn't sayin' somethin' stupid 'bein' like Mikey'?!"

"It is, dear brother! And you came up with it." Donny shouts back to Raph.


	7. Is all fair in love and war?

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Still Karm's point of view.

Is all fair in love and war?

Crouching on a rooftop, I glance over the blinking city before me, searching for Leo. Raph is stood beside me, his eyes also scanning for any sign of our missing leader. Mikey sits next to me, swinging his legs from the rooftop and I feel Don's presence behind me.

"Where could he be?" My purple banded brother sighs. "I don't understand, why would Leo run off like this?"

"He's blamin' himself."

"With Saki out of the picture, the mobsters, Dragons and Foot are fighting for territory." I add to Raph's statement.

"An' seein' as we were the ones to put Shredder out the picture, he thinks it's his fault."

"That's ridiculous!" Donny exclaims.

"Not from a leader's point of view." I glance back to him. "C'mon, we need to find him."

I leap down onto the next rooftop below us, my senses on high alert. As Raph lands next to me, I turn to him.

"Somethin' ain't right."

"You feel it too?"

We run across the rooftop, Mikey and Don on our tails.

"Ain't been able ta shake it. Somethin's goin' down tonight an' I intend ta find out what."

"Raph! Over that way." Donny motions with his bo staff towards the left.

"Towards Joey's pizza place!" Mikey adds.

"Trust you, Mike." Raph quickly changes his direction, the rest of us following.

Landing deftly on a rooftop, we see Leo on the one next to it and Raph motions to us to crouch down.

"Raph, no fighting." I glance at him. The command doesn't seem to register as Raph carefully creeps up behind Leo. Mikey quickly follows, with Don and I behind them.

Wrestling my oldest brother backwards from a dilapidated rooftop, Raph claps a hand over his mouth whilst Mikey peers at him.

"Get off." Leo shakes off Raph, face changing from shock to irritation. "What are you doing here?"

"Makin' sure ya don't get yer shell handed ta ya. What d'ya think yer doin'?!"

"I can't stand by whilst people are getting hurt because of me, innocent people!" Leo stands up finally.

"This ain't our war! If those goons wanna go 'round killin' each other, that ain't my problem. They don't bother us, then I don't care."

"But what about the innocent ones?" Leo narrows his eyes.

"They got NYPD, ain't they? Their job is to sort this out." Raph folds his arms.

"Leo," the oldest brother turns his deep brown eyes to me, "like Raph said, this isn't our war. And like sensei says, fate is against us enough as it is. We don't need to be outnumbered by however many Foot, Dragons or mobsters they are." I glance down through the roof at the Foot gathering in the building below us.

"But Karm-"

I hold my hands up.

"Don't 'Karm' me. We're going home, we don't need this." I turn away, my hair blowing over my face.

"There are innocent people being hurt, _being killed_, for what we've done. Doesn't Master Splinter teach us to deal with our consequences?"

"So ya think just 'cause Shredder's history, it's our fault the mob and the Dragons and the Foot wanna kill each other?!" I turn back at Raph's remark, and watch as he squares up to his brother.

"We're the reason Shredder's history, Raph!" Leo snarls.

"Just one thing Leo," Raph pauses, "what's more important? The safety of the humans, innocent or not, who wouldn't give a shit 'bout us if our lives were in trouble, or yer own family?"

Leo takes this chance to gaze at each of us.

"But you're forgetting, there are humans that make up our family."

Sighing, Raph turns away from Leo, to crouch on the rooftop and gaze over the city we call home.

"Leo, need we reiterate? This isn't our war. You can't go around helping in every war humans start. They've been fighting for centuries, way before any of us were created. Yes, innocent people do die, but they do everyday. As much as little sister likes to believe in what her name stands for, it's _not _always what comes around, goes around. There are thousands dying as we speak, some mere children, who in their short lives couldn't have done anything worth the painful deaths they're suffering. You can't save everybody, as much as you'd like to. Trust me, I would too." Donny leans on his bo staff.

"Dude we're five mutants, what can we do?" Even Mikey looks a little forlorn.

"We can try." Leo says, clutching at desperation.

"Let their humans sort out their own shit, I'm goin' home." Raph hastily gets up from the rooftop and spins to face us. He gazes past us, his eyes narrowing. I quickly swing around, Donny following suit.

"As much as you'd like to Raph, I don't think we'll be going home anytime soon." I say.

Foot ninja surround us and push us backwards into a tight circle, shell to shell.

"I hope yer happy Leo…"

"Shut it Raph!"

"Both of you shut it, this isn't the time to fight." I narrow my eyes at the sneering ninja approaching. "At least not with each other!"

I leap forward at the Foot, kicking one backwards into another two. I get leapt on by one, and throw him over my shoulder. A katana races for me and I block the attack, only to have a sai race towards my shoulder. I manage to twist out of the way and fling the katana wielding ninja into the sai wielding ninja. I continue to block and attack, but the fight is quickly becoming too fast paced. Noticing my family also struggling, I kick back a few ninja to buy me a few seconds. I rush past Leo, grabbing his wrist.

"Kar-"

"No! We are not doing this. We're going, now!" As I halt to jump down into the open roof, my senses are assaulted. The whirring of machines, the clanking of metal, the already shaky building shuddering beneath me.

"Raph, Mike, Don, c'mon, we're outta here!" Leo finally takes charge and I halt him.

"Wait, no, something isn't right here." As I face my brother, the building gives a huge shudder, causing me to tumble through the open roof. I land with a thud on my shell, the shock still coursing through my body as Leo jumps down next to me.

"Kar, Kar, are you okay?" Worried brown eyes look at me. In my stunned state, all I can do is nod in response. Leo helps me up. "Look, not now, but I'll give you this one, you were all right, even Raph, and if we get out of this, you can slap me."

"You got a deal." I stir from my foggy mind.

_Whir, whir, clank, clank._

I notice a robotic monstrosity climbing through a hole in the wall, most likely made by itself.

"Shit." I mutter as Foot land behind us.

"We got yer shell." Raph jumps down onto the Foot, Mikey and Don following.

"Hey Raph, why do you always get to say the cool lines?"

"Not now Mikey!" Raph says fighting off a Foot trying to decapitate him.

"Let's get this metal monster." I say to Leo and he nods. As we advance towards it, the illuminated eyes spot us and it starts to spit lasers. Both Leo and I dive in opposite directions.

_Clank, clank, clank._ It advances further.

'_I know exactly who's behind this.' _I think to myself, gritting my teeth. _'And he's gunna get it.'_

_Whir, whir, clank, SMASH._

I look up to see the robot fallen, my faithful brother Leo pulling his katana from it's metal shell.

"Nice one bro." I go over to him. "Can you watch my shell?"

"Why?"

"I'm doing a Raph." I dash off, without a glance behind, even as my brother shouts my name.

I watch as two more robots burst from the back of a van, and I take shelter in the shadows not far away. I watch as the robots whir and clank, much like the other, when an explosion rocks the area. I dive down, letting my shell take the shrapnel. As I stand, I look as the building I was fighting in with my brothers only seconds ago, lies in ruins.

"No." I mutter to myself, holding back tears and anger in one. My heavy heart beats fast and I find myself unable to let out a cry.

Stumbling towards the ruins, I watch as one solid girder gets pushed to the side and my family emerge, safe. I almost collapse in relief and Raph catches my gaze. He must realise my fears and winks at me. I grin stupidly to myself and he rushes into battle with the robotic monsters, making their way towards him and his family. As I go to help, I feel a cold, tight grip on my shoulder, like the very grip of the Grim Reaper.

"It is good to see you, Karma."

My heart leaps. My breath hitches. My spine tingles. I was expecting anything, but not this. Knocking the metal hand away with my tessen, I face the man responsible for my past.

"Stockman!" I snarl.

"My my, where has this fire come from? That fiery temper I extinguished years ago, I'm guessing you need to remember what happens when you let your anger surface." A strong fist races for me but I block it with ease. His body is now an exo suit but his head still flesh and bone.

"You bastard, you absolute fuc-" A punch to the cheek cuts me short.

"Now where did you learn that disgusting language? I just wonder?" His tone is bored, emphasised by his one eyed lazy gaze towards my family. I spit the blood filling my mouth onto the ground. The fear I once had overridden by my anger for what he's done for me, and what he still may be doing to my little sister.

"I'm gunna ask you once Stockman, where is she?" My tone is calm, but menacing.

"Who?" Stockman says, I believe, truly ignorantly, at least for the moment.

"My little sister.

"Ah, Saki, what a fool. Baiting you with knowledge of your family. I am glad he is out of the picture now. He no longer has hold over her, I do. Wasting away in her little cell in my private laboratory. Where else could I construct my beautiful, metal creatures?" His brown eye looks at me, the other eye covered by a hi-tech patch seems sightless. "You know she's beautiful don't you? With her blonde hair and blue eyes. My, yes, she is beautiful. I hear the Foot think so too, why don't you ask them?"

His sneers are cut short by a constricting grip around his throat from my hand.

"You ruined my life, I'm not going to stand by as you ruin my little sister's even more so. So tell me. Where. Is. She?" I snarl right into his face.

"How about a please?" His fist strikes out towards my plastron and I double over in pain. "Not as strong as you were. Hmm. Have you been ill, my precious experiment?"

Turning a powerful glare to him as I try to fill my lungs with air again, he laughs at me.

"I'd love to stop and chat, but I have work to do. Things to build, experiments to conduct, _lives to ruin_…" Stockman sneers and I rush at him again, his robotic reflexes faster than Leo's. He throws me to the ground, my head making firm contact with it. The robotic legs of Stockman are the last in my memory as I black out…


	8. K is for Karai

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Karma's view. Sorry it's taking so long to write, but I have exams unfortunately. They finish Tuesday so I'll have a lot of time to write… hopefully!

K is for… Karai?

"She's coming around."

My aching head is pierced by the sweet voice of my brainiest brother. My eyes flicker open, flinching from the harshness of the light, and I register two figures peering down on me.

"Raph…? Don…? What, where am I?" I pull myself up, to find myself in the back of a camper van.

"Whoa, take it easy girl." Raph supports me, and I swing my legs from Donny's lap to over the edge of the seat.

"Leo found you unconscious in an alley way."

"Stockman!" My brow furrows and my tone is fierce.

"You mean robo-scientist?" Mikey says from the passenger seat.

"Yeah… hang on, how do you know? He ran away."

"We bumped into him when we found Leatherhead, but of course, you were at April's, we thought there was no need to tell you…"

"No need to tell me?!" I turn on my purple banded brother viciously. "You know I'm been chasing my past for months now trying to find out about Shinrai!" I immediately regret my angry outburst.

"Shinrai?" Leo speaks.

"Shit." I close my eyes.

"Who… what?" Raph frowns.

"The last two times I've fought with Shredder he's mentioned a family, my family. The last time we encountered him, he baited me even further by mentioning a younger sister, Shinrai. I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to fill you with false hope that there might be more mutant turtle girls out there."

"Why tell Don?" Leo frowns.

"I couldn't bottle it up anymore," I shrug, "besides, Donny thinks with his head, not his heart. He would be the one to look at this more logically."

Leo nods and Raph glances off in thought.

"I didn't want you not to get your rest Karm, you needed it. I promise we'll go to Stockman's lab when, and if, we ever get out of this war."

"Okay Donny, sorry I shouted." I rub the back of my neck, "I'm just glad you guys are okay. I was gunna help, honestly but Stockman-"

"It's okay Kar, we know." Don rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Those metal monsters were a piece of cake." Raph grins.

"Did I hear cake?"

"Shut up Mikey." Echoes around the truck, and I notice Casey for the first time as the driver.

"Well what did I miss?"

"Well…" Don rubs at his head.

"Only Raph almost getting himself killed." Leo shoots a look towards his brother.

"And a bunch of Foot ninja." Mikey rubs at his shoulder, adorned with a few minor cuts.

"And Hun and the Dragons showing up with rocket launchers." Don concludes.

"What?!" I glare at Raph. "I was out cold for all of that?!"

Leo rolls his eyes but Raph grins.

"That's my girl."

"We need to get somewhere safe." Leo goes into leader mode.

"Well where d'ya suggest? We can't go home."

"I know the place. Casey, take a left here."

"Aye aye cap'n Leo."

* * *

We find ourselves hiding in an unused water tower, Raph pacing and Leo frowning.

"We need to figure out a plan."

"Ya mean like goin' home, an' stayin' home?"

"No Raph," Leo shakes his head, "We need to do something."

"Like what Fearless?" Raph stops pacing.

"We need to solve this, this is our fault."

'_Here we go.'_ I roll my eyes and sit on the floor, my shell leaning against the tower.

"Karm has the right idea." Mikey sits next to me and Don lazily leans on his bo. Casey meanwhile looks between Raph and Leo as they talk.

"Hey little big bro?" I turn my gaze to Mikey.

"Yeaaah?"

"You still owe me a Mario Kart rematch." I grin.

"You really think so little sis? 'Cause, yanno, I totally kick shell at Mario Kart."

"You don't kick shell, you use them. Making yourself last so you get the blue shell is cheating."

"It's called tactics, think of some." He grins back.

"Oh yeah, Fearless Leader?!" Raph snarls.

"Yeah hothead!" Leo glares.

"Ooh!"

I give a sarcastic glance to Don and Mikey's childishness, and then turn my gaze to Leo and Raph squaring up to each other.

"I'm surrounded by morons…" I rub my temples. "Okay, break it up." I stand between Leo and Raph, a hand on each of their plastrons to separate them.

"He started it!" The second eldest snorts.

"Did not!"

"How old are you two?!" I frown. "Look Leo," I turn my eyes to the blue banded turtle, "stop being a damn fool. Raph," I turn my eyes to the red banded turtle, "stop being a hot-headed idiot."

"I think what Karm is trying to say," Donny jumps up, trying to diffuse the situation, "is that this whole crusade is a bit, well, insane. We can't save a whole city Leo."

"We can try!"

"No we can't! Why can't we just go home already?!"

"Then go home Raph! Since when has it been I say 'jump' and you say 'how high'? Never!"

"Fine!" Raph throws his arms up. "I don't wanna be here anyway, good freakin' riddance!"

A deafening crack fills the air as the floor of the water tower collapses. I'm hurtled towards the ground, along with my brothers, but with our training, we each land deftly. Casey, on the other hand, lands with a thud.

"Smooth Casey." Mikey grins as he helps the human up.

"Laugh it up Mike." Casey says dusting himself down.

Two ninja land before us, looking much like the Foot ninja, even clad in red and black, but not wearing the same full face masks. They wield a single katana each and crouch in a defensive position. Another figure jumps down, in between the two other ninja. I notice the jet black hair, the sharp brown eyes, the highly defined cheek bones, the pink lips pressed into a neutral expression, but most importantly, the person facing me, is a kunoichi.

Immediately, I grab my tessen, unfolding them, and stand in a defensive pose. Her eyes meet with mine for a short moment and I notice a small frown come across her face, leaving when she looks at Mikey next to me. I tighten the grip on my tessen.

"I believe we have matters to discuss." I notice the katana on her back, and the red symbol displayed proudly on her chest, an inverted dragons foot.

"Who are you?" Leo's eyes narrow and I notice he doesn't have his katana drawn.

"I am Karai, leader of the Foot clan in Japan."

"That's all I have to hear!"

She smirks at my outburst.

"Karm! Don't be a fool!"

"That's it Fearless, I've had enough o' you!" Raph draws his sai and stands in front of me protectively, squaring up to Leo. "Say what ya want ta me, but don't ever say nothin' to her."

I blink at the scene unfolding before me.

"Raph, let's hear her out."

"I heard Foot clan, I don't need to know anymore." I step towards Karai, a dark look on my face. She smirks and draws her katana.

"I have waited for this moment for too long, Karma."


	9. When we were young

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

When we were young.

"What do you mean you've waited?" Leo asks, stepping to my side.

"I see you have not made the connection. Oroku Saki, the Shredder, is my father."

"But Shredder's a squishy alien dude!"

"My adoptive father." She narrows her eyes at Michelangelo. "I believe Karma has challenged me, although I came here in peace, and I accept that challenge."

"She doesn't know what she's doing," Leo steps in front of me, "what is it you wish to discuss?"

"You are Leonardo, yes?" Her eyes scan over my eldest brother, who scowls slightly, then nods. "Well Leonardo, I have come to offer a deal."

"A deal with the Foot, I got two words for you sister, it begins with f and ends in f !" I snarl.

"Sister. What a strange word to use." Karai uses the same condescending tone as her adoptive father.

"Karm, will you just… shut up!" Leo spins around and narrows his eyes.

"You're telling me to listen to a Foot kunoichi?!"

"We listen to you." He says calmly.

"…What are you implying, Leonardo?" My heart races with rage.

"You were brought up in the laboratories of the Foot and Dr. Stockman. You were trained by my master Karma, what is it you think Leonardo implies?" Her tone is mocking and her eyes twinkle.

"**That's it!"**

I knock Leo out of the way, and lunge quickly for Karai. She seems to expect my angry outburst and blocks swiftly. My attacks become faster, my blocks become swifter, my anger becomes more vicious.

'_Karma, my daughter, you must not let your anger cloud you.'_

I kick Karai away, distancing myself from her. My chest heaves with the exertion and I try to clear my head.

"You fight well, young kunoichi, though it seems your anger has become worse over time."

I try to block out the mental attacks from her, as I once did to Shredder, but I find it harder to push them away, the curiosity of my past creeping up on my strength.

"And you fight well Karai, for such an old kunoichi." I say snidely. She tenses and I smirk. "I knew from the moment I set eyes on you that you were proud, and I was right."

"At least I'm not an accident." She says venomously.

"Sounds like you weren't."

"Karm, stop this now!" Leo pushes me back towards my family.

"Why should I listen to you?! You just called me part of the Foot!"

"No Karm, I didn't-"

"Yanno Leo, save it, I'm done here." I throw my hands up.

"What?! Where are you going?"

"Away from you." I use the same vicious tone with Leo as I did with Karai. I turn back to the Japanese kunoichi before me. "Until next time Karai." I bow, more to show I am through with the battle rather than in honour, and leap down into the alley below me. Although I hear the clashing of metal, and Raph shouting, I don't look back. I lift up a sewer cover, and make my way through the twisting tunnels, and soon come to a familiar wide tunnel, a heap of rubble at the end of it.

As I did all those months ago, I squeeze through the small hole in the pile, finding it much harder due to my healthier weight. Sliding down the rubble on my shell, I let my eyes adjust to the dark. Confused by the now unfamiliar territory, I frown to myself.

'_Should have brought a torch. Wait.'_

I rummage in my obi and pull out a small tightly packed packet. I smile to myself.

'_What's kunoichi without her obi belt of tricks?'_

Throwing the packet to the floor, it explodes, causing a bright flash around the room and a big crackle. I gather my surroundings, and make my way to my old room.

Laying on the pillow is my old tag necklace, where I left it after coming here with Raph. I look under the bed for any sign of anything. I see a small cylinder shape beneath it, and cautiously reach for it.

'_Ah-ha! A torch, the one I used to write in my diary after giving myself headaches for months trying to write in the dark.'_

Holding my breath, I click it on. A weak beam of light shines out and I grin to myself. I click it off and put it in my obi belt for further use later.

I walk out of the room, trying to make sense of the jumbled mess of my head and the place I once called home. I spot a desk and upon it, a computer though covered in debris, relatively unscathed.

'_Hm, little chance of it working, the electrics are blown,' _I glance to the dead lights hanging above me, _'maybe I'll mention it to Don, he might be able to drag it outta here and fix it.'_

Making a mental note of the computer, I shuffle through the draws of the desk, and upon clicking on the torch, find piles upon piles of documents that I couldn't even begin to read half of the words, let alone understand them. Sighing, I move around to the other side, shuffling around again, but once again finding only things that would most likely make my third eldest brother gasp in wonder.

Flicking the beam of light around the room, I spot a few more doors, one with a window, one without, to the side of where my room is. Clicking the torch off again to conserve its dimming light, I make my way over to it.

As I creak the door open, a repugnant smell assaults my senses, making me feel sick to the pit of my stomach and weak right down to my knees. Clasping my hand over my mouth, I try to control the gut instinct to heave. Once I've composed myself, I click on the torch to shed some light on this room. Gasping in horror, I trip backwards, pulling the door shut.

'_Holy shit.'_

Rats. What was left of them. Test subjects for Stockman's Mousers, obviously. Images of Master Splinter come to my head and I swallow the lump in my throat. From my sprawled heap on the floor, I wonder if I actually want to see the next room.

I look at the door, similar to my own. A grey, metal door with a small tinted window.

'_Shinrai!'_

I scramble to my feet, urging myself to find anything about my little sister. Bursting into the room, my heart sinks. A bed, nothing more. I decide to look under it, like I did in my room, but I find nothing, once again. I sigh, and let my heavy body collapse onto the bed. Feeling enraged, with Leo, with Stockman, with myself, I throw a kunai into the wall, letting out a cry as I do. Taking another from my belt, I stab it into the pillow, the handle jarring back into my palm. I frown. Frantically I pull the pillow from its case and a small black rectangle falls to the floor. Flicking the torch on, I gather it into my hand, and my eyes fill with tears.

Staring back at me from a photo frame, are two small mutant turtle girls, around 5 years old. One a huge grin on her face, the other a quaint smile. The grinning one has blonde hair pulled into pigtails whilst the other has her long brown hair half pinned back. The blonde haired one has her arm slung around the shoulders of the other girl affectionately, though it's obvious she isn't quite tall enough. I feel my heart lurch and start to sob.

This is a photo of Shinrai and I.


	10. Not so great expectations

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Sorry to all my readers, I have been **so** busy it's ridiculous! Here's a chapter for you, a pretty sad one at that too. And for those of you whose stories I read, I will get around to reading and reviewing, I promise!

Mikey's point of view, sorry I'm not very good at capturing the youngest turtle.

Not so great expectations

You would think after getting involved with Karai, then tricking the mobsters, Purple Dragons, and the Foot into thinking Shredder had returned only for them to find out it was Karai in his armour and them wanting to kick our shells would be enough drama. Yeah, you'd think so, but the big turtle in the sky thinks not.

So after getting my shell kicked, I'm dashing through the sewers trying to find any trace of my sister, seeing as she's been missing now for 6 hours. Leo's searching the rooftops, Raph's on his bike, Don's on his glider, sensei's waiting at home and April has made her way to central park with Casey.

I'm worried. I know Karm can get mad, but lately all she's been is mad. You know kind of in a Raph way, but, well, worse. She just took what Leo said in the wrong way, we all did. Raph started to do what he does best, yell.

'What d'ya think yer doin' implyin' Karm is one o' them!'

Leo meant something completely different. He thought what Karm said was weird! He thought she meant why listen to a kunoichi? And when he answered 'We listen to you', Karm took it in totally the wrong way! She would normally hear Leo out, but she just snapped.

We have no idea where our little sis could be. She isn't answering her cell and sensei says she hasn't been home. April said she hasn't stopped by hers either, so a good old search party is in order.

Running down the sewers, I hope I'm going to just bump into her, like she got lost or something.

_'Karm, c'mon, gimme a break, where are you? You know I'm not smart, like Donny and his big head, and his science stuff and- wait! Science stuff, like a lab, as in Stockman's lab, that's where she is! Ah jeez Michelangelo, Brainbox would have thought of that hours ago!'_

Finding a new spur of energy, I push myself faster than ever, faster than as if Raph were chasing after me. Through my jumbled mind I manage to piece together the route to Stockman's, and get there much faster than I imagined.

'_Oh yeaaah, still got it!' _

Staring at the mountain of rubble before me, my mind starts to tick.

_'How the shell… Raph couldn't have gotten through that little hole at the top! He's too fat, ha ha ha. Ah, focus Mike.'_

My eyes scan over the rubble, trying to find a bigger spot to squeeze through. Going around to the right side, I find a Raph sized spot to get into.

'_Two good ideas in five minutes, nobody will believe me!'_

Sub-consciously, I touch my nunchucks tucked into my belt, and then the flashlight next to them. I get through the spot in the rubble easily and start to glance around the ghostly room.

"This is not a movie, this is not a movie, this is not a movie-"

With shaking hands, I pull the flashlight out of my belt and carry on muttering to myself.

"This is not a movie. Not some horror movie where an evil scientist clones turtle-eating sheep o-o-or big monsters with bolts in their necks or-or… zombies."

I shudder at the last word. The flashlight dances over the rumble and debris, my keen eyes searching for anything resembling my sister. Making my way over to the doors on the opposite side of the lab, I see my choices.

"Okay, creepy door number 1, 2 or 3… I think 2 is a good medium."

Trying to steady my shaky left hand, I turn the door handle slowly, preparing myself for anything. Breathing in deeply, I throw open the door, and a smell worse than 3 month old pizza hits me. I immediately shut the door, not wanting to know what was in there. My stomach twists into a knot and I wretch, trying to steady my already shaky body.

Taking a few moments to calm down, I glance at the remaining two doors.

"Anything that's away from that gross room." I mutter to myself and quickly go to the third door. Noticing it already open, I gulp.

_'It's always bad when a door's open in horror films!… Or closed. Actually, which is worse I wonder? Shell Mike, get a grip!"_

Instead of psyching myself up, I push back the door quickly but quietly and glance in. A huddled figure is curled up on the bed, the beam of my flashlight finding a spring green leg.

"Sis?" I step closer, my heart quickening when she doesn't move. Clearing my throat, I try it louder. "Sis?"

With a whole body twitch, her eyes find mine. I recognise the pained yet angry look in her eyes surrounded by the streak of emerald green.

"Mikey?" Her voice is quiet and I have to step closer to hear her.

"Yeah, it's me." Suddenly I feel how I imagine Leo feels most of the time. Though I know Karm is just about a year younger than me, she acts the same age as us, maybe even a little more mature than me. But as she stares back at me right now, I sense her fear and her anger, and for the first time I feel like her older brother and that I would stop at nothing to make that pain go away. "What are you doing here? We were all worried sick."

"Why?" I hear the sleepy tone in her voice. "Wh-what's the time?"

"It's late. Lemme call Leo, let him know I've found you safe."

Stepping back a few paces, I pull out my shell cell with my left hand, letting the beam of light fall to the floor.

"Hey Leo… calm down bro, I got her… yeah, she's fine… no, Leo she's fine… hang on," I lower the cell, "He wants to talk to ya." I throw her the cell and she carefully catches it. Giving her a quick smile, I turn away slightly.

"I-I… sorry… yeah… sorry… okay… bye."

She passes the cell back, her hair falling over her face. Tucking it into my belt, I turn the flashlight off and sit next to her.

"What does he want us to do?"

"They're coming here." She says quietly.

"Cool, just you and me, huh?" I grin, trying to lighten the mood. I get no response.

'I'm not cut out for this big brother stuff.'

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry everyone."

I turn blue eyes to Karm, looking up at me guiltily.

"I know ya didn't, but you should let us now where you're going, we got one Raph, we don't need another."

"I just… I don't know what's wrong with me Mike."

'Uh-oh, when somebody calls me Mike I know something's really wrong.'

"Is this about…" I stop, not wanting to upset her anymore.

"Yeah. My family." Karm turns around, taking something from the end of the bed and holding it out. Realising she wants me to take it, I flick the flashlight on the small object and frown. Hearing her give a small laugh at my confusion, Karm turns it over in my hands.

"This… it's a photo frame… and… that's gotta be you!" I point at a young girl turtle, with long brown hair and eyes full of happiness. Looking up to Karm, I see her nod. I turn my attention back to the picture, looking at the other young girl turtle stood next to Karm. Piercing blue eyes and a broad grin mirroring mine, she has her arm slung around Karm's shoulders. Her blonde hair is pulled into pigtails, and along with the big grin, it gives her a cheeky appearance. Both of the girls seem to be stood in a lab, but not the one I'm currently sitting in with my sister.

"Who is she? I'm trying to work it out, but yanno me." I give a weak smile.

"Shinrai. My little sister. This is her room." The brown hair covering Karm's face is finally brushed back as she looks around the room.

"So Stockman kept her here too." I too look around the room.

"Did Don look in this room?"

I shake my head.

"I don't know sis, he found you in a bad way, I guess there was no 'hey let's see what's behind door number 3'." I shrug and put the flashlight back in my belt.

"You don't think she's…"

"No. Stockman's been back here, we know it, remember, you told us he had a video tape of Raph and Leo sneaking in here."

"But if they had, why wouldn't they mention the spare bed? And the rats?"

"Rats?"

"The room next door. Test subjects for the Mousers, long ago."

My stomach churns again.

"Maybe the door was locked? I don't know, you'll have to ask 'em."

My sister sighs heavily.

"I just… I want her to be okay." Karm finally breaks and starts to sob. Part of me wants to gather her up in my arms, tell her she'll be okay, we'll find her sister, yet the other part, the darker side of me, wants to hunt down Stockman right now, and show him what happens when anyone hurts my little sister.

_'I'm too much of a softie to do the last one, doesn't stop me thinking it though. Just 'cause I'm always smiling on the surface, doesn't mean I am underneath..'_

Gathering up Karm in my arms, I let her sob into my shoulder. As she cries and cries, I rest my cheek against her head, my left arm supporting her shell, my right hand wrapped over her protectively.

"We'll find her. I promise you." My grin gone for the moment as well as the urge to bounce off every wall in the room. My heart feels heavy from hearing the bundle in my arms cry.

The noise of somebody approaching reaches me, though I'm not sure Karm registers it. I hear Donny's voice, then notice the beam of light shine through the tinted glass window. With a scowl on his face, Leo pushes the door open, about to scold the figure in my arms. He stops. I exchange glances with him, and watch as his brown eyes fill with sadness. Donny and Raph appear behind him, both already wearing worried expressions. Seeing Karm in a crying heap in my arms, Raph starts forward, stopped by Don's hand and a shake of our smartest brother's head.

We listen as the sobs full of hurt, grief and anger echo around the empty laboratory. I see each of my brother's eyes fill up with tears as they glance at the shaking figure in my arms. I finally break, letting my own tears fall free and a small sob escape me. I quickly find the comforting arm of Donatello around my shoulders, as he normally does when I'm upset. With tear filled eyes I look up to my older brother, trying his hardest not to break down alongside me.

Stepping forward, Raph takes my almost hysterical sister from my arms, cradling her against his plastron. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and he gives me a look filled with sorrow.

"I'll take her home." His voice is grave.

_'He's protecting both of us, Karm from the memories of this place and me from seeing her so upset.'_

Still crying I nod, letting my arms fall limply to my side. My vision blurs as I look to the floor, unwilling to let myself fall into the arms of Don. I hear Raph and Leo exchange quiet words, and they both leave.

"I need, I-I-"

"Mikey, don't talk." Resting a hand on my plastron, Don speaks softly.

"But I-I need t-to talk to Leo, 'c-cause-"

"Bro, listen to me, don't talk, just calm down, I don't want you going into a panic attack."

I remember the terrifying moments of not being able to breathe, mostly from my pre-teens, and how Don was always there to help. Nodding at my brother, I try to stop the tears, rubbing furiously at my eyes.

A few minutes later, a stony faced Leo enters the room and looks towards me.

"How you doing Mikey?"

"I'm okay." I lie. "Where's Kar?"

"Raph's taken her home, he thought it'd be best. She said something about a photo."

I scramble to my feet, taking the photo frame from behind me and thrusting it into Leo's hands.

"We need to take this back with us. Karm wants it."

"Is this…?" Leo strains to see the photo in the dark. With my flashlight, I let him see the photo, Donny coming to stand behind me.

"That's got to be Shinrai."

"It is." I nod at my purple banded brother. "Karm wants to know if you came in here."

Leo shakes his head.

"It was locked."

"Then how did Karm get in…?" I frown, letting Don take the torch from my hand.

"Desperation." He states after examining the door.

"Uh, what?" I blink.

"She broke the lock, she must have put all her weight behind opening the door, or it was a pretty shabby lock. Either way, Karm is pretty strong, it's not unlikely." Don hands the flashlight back to me. "Something else intrigues me." He looks towards Leo and I.

"What?" My blue banded brother folds his arms.

"There's a computer, pretty unscathed. I'm pretty certain I can get into it, see if there's any records on there."

"It's not in my role as leader to condone stealing." Leo says solemnly.

"But Leo-"

"No buts Don, we're not stealing it." Leo's eyes twinkle. "We're borrowing it."

Don gives his rare grin to our biggest brother.

"Alright, but on one condition, you and your pointy sticks stay away from it."

Leo smirks at Don as he wanders off into the lab. I suddenly become aware of how tired I am.

"Come on Mikey, we're going home." Leo pats me on the back and I grin lopsidedly.

"That's one thing I'm always glad to hear you say, big bro."

Following my two bigger brothers home, I start to realise how hard their jobs are. I do what comes naturally, I make everybody laugh, but when things get tough, when things happen, I lose it. I can't keep grinning whilst my family are upset or in danger, and they all know that. But I think sometimes, they underestimate me. I know I underestimated Karm, I never realised how fragile she really was. As sensei says, expectations can be dangerous, and I guess the good ones are the most dangerous.


	11. Perfection

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

This is kind of going to be two chapters in one, but they're the same thing. The first one is from Leo's point of view and the second is Karm's. Warning, it's pretty damn long, but I thought you guys deserved a nice long chapter! Oh and please point out anything wrong, these long chapters are hard to proof-read.

Perfection, part I

Why Raph wanted to be leader, I'll never know. He was young and naïve, much like myself when I agreed to do it. Now I'm a 17 year old that feels as though he's carrying around 17 years of worry on his shoulders. No, not 17 years. After seeing Karm so broken like that, it's doubled.

I was angry at her, I admit it, and I know I've not been the easiest brother to get on with lately, but all this worry is building up. I can't stay smiling when I'm worrying if Mikey's as okay as he seems and making sure Don's not working too hard and doing my training and a hundred other things I have to do. But right now, nothing is more of a priority than Karm.

I never knew how bad things were for her but I guess I never gave her a chance, not lately. Too busy wrapped up in solving my mistakes I guess. That's one thing that always bothers me, my mistakes. I want to be perfect, and as much as my family jokes about it, it's true, I crave perfection. Perfecting my katas day after day, trying to ease everybody else's worries and answering every question thrown my way so I know all the answers. If I'm not perfect, things go wrong. I've proved that with my crusade on the city and how I ignored Karm's feelings.

Looking over at her, I watch as she sits stiffly on a chair, holding a bowl of rice in one hand, chopsticks in the other. She gazes down into the bowl as she chews slowly. I notice her hair, scraped back from her face in an unusually messy bun and the absence of her mask. Her petite frame is covered by the hockey jersey Casey got her for her birthday.

"One of those days, huh?" I pick up my tea and sip at is as I wait for a reply. Looking slightly startled, Karm puts down her rice.

"Not in a ninja mood." She brushes down the hockey jersey that covers the whole of her shell and picks up her glass of water. Nodding, I put the cup down.

'_Since when has Karm not been bothered about her appearance? She's normally very proud, I know I've heard her shout at Mikey for waking her in the morning, telling him she hasn't had enough beauty sleep or her hair's a mess and she can't appear to the world yet. She doesn't realise she doesn't need to bother, she's beautiful as she is, but just too worried about her appearance. Like Karai.'_ I flinch slightly as I think of the name of the proud kunoichi. _'Must be a kunoichi thing. Us ninja don't bother.'_

Mikey mooches into the kitchen, proving my point as his mask is tied messily and one of his elbow pads slipping down onto his forearm.

"Afternoon Mikey." I acknowledge my late rising brother.

"Hey Leo." He yawns, seemingly a little less joyful than usual.

"I would tell you you're looking a little messy this afternoon brother, but that would be hypocritical." Karm says, then takes a sip of her water.

"Huh?" Mikey blinks sleepily.

"Come here." She beckons him over, and proceeds to push his elbow pad to its rightful place. She then stands, and ties the brightly coloured mask around the eyes of my youngest brother carefully.

"Thanks sis." Mikey eyes Karm up, and grins weakly. "One of those days huh?"

Tugging down the jersey that just skims her thighs, Karm nods and sits in the lotus position, not seeming to care that both Mikey and I can see her underwear.

"Sis." I smirk at her slightly, nodding down. She looks down into her lap and shrugs.

"Nothing none of you have seen before, Michelangelo." She gives swift frown to said brother, who on many occasions had walked into Karm's room before knocking. Mikey gives a sheepish grin then carries on to look into the cupboards.

"Leo, yanno how you say we should have a healthy breakfast if we're training?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, seeing as we're having a day off, can I have popcorn for breakfast?"

"Knock yourself out Mike." Chuckling slightly, I warm my hands against my cup.

"Dude!" Mikey grins at me, clutching a big bag of popcorn. As he rushes out the room, I notice the bounce back in his step. Watching Karm push rice around the bowl with her chopsticks, the same can't be said of her.

"Would you like to join me later? I'm gunna go for a run, the weather's finally starting to warm up."

"I dunno." Eyes a swirl of green and blue look up to me.

"Well a sewer run then?"

"Leo, I appreciate the thought, but after yesterday, I don't think I want to be leaving home."

I try to think of something that I can do with my sister to make sure she's okay, whilst having a chat with her at the same time. Quietly, I sigh to myself, cursing myself for not coming up with anything.

'_Damnit, do I really not know her?'_

"Hey," my head snaps up as Karm talks, "I just remembered, it's movie night right?"

"Yeah."

"And it's Raph's turn?"

"Yeah." I fail to see her point.

"I hate the kinds of films he likes, I'll take you up on that run." She smiles, I'm sure more to make me happy, than to express herself. Smiling back, I watch as she picks up her rice and wanders off.

* * *

My chest heaves with the exertion of bounding between rooftops, but I carry on regardless, my sister right next to me, also showing signs of tiredness.

"Wanna rest?"

"You joking? I'm loving this, it's so nice to feel so free."

"Sure you're not just trying to keep up with me?" I smile at her. She gives me a 'yeah right' glance, then shakes her head, smiling to herself. "So…"

"Just don't." She says sharply. "The other night is past, let it flow away downstream."

"You've really caught on to that phrase," I raise an eye ridge, "but, you haven't talked about it since."

"Maybe I don't want to." Karm stops on a rooftop, hand on her hip and a scowl on her face.

'_Uh-oh, tread carefully Leonardo.'_

"Are you sure because if you do-"

"Leo." Again she uses a sharp tone, but ends up sighing, her arm falling, and her position slumping slightly. "I just… I'm just angry. I'm getting no where. It's like there's a big wall in the way and I'm not strong enough to break it down."

"Maybe you need help?" I smile slightly, and catch a smile on the green banded turtles lips.

"I guess maybe I do, but why should I drag you guys into this shit? I mean, this is my past, my fault-"

"No no no, backtrack." I go over to her. "This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?" Her eyes look intently into mine. "If I hadn't existed then you wouldn't be caught up in this."

"No, you're right, we wouldn't, but would Raph be so happy? So bearable? Would Mikey be so excited not to be the baby anymore? To have somebody to look out for? And would Donny be so relaxed? Would he be happy to know he has an understanding sister there for him?"

"Would you be the same?"

Her question echoes in my head. I try to find the words to express myself in my head, but I'm clutching at straws.

'_No. Things are different, but I don't know how.'_

"I-… I…"

She laughs ever so slightly and turns away from me, to gaze over the skyline.

"It's okay. I know Leo."

"You do?" I ask uncertainly.

"Things are different for you. But not in a good way. Another one to worry about, another one to check up on, and of course it involves twice as much work. Not only a younger sibling, but a female sibling, who gets into twice as much trouble and has twice as many emotional problems."

"But ask yourself this, would I have it any other way?"

She lowers her head slightly, her mask trailing over her shoulder, fluttering slightly when the wind picks up, as well as her the tails to her obi belt, flicking around her legs.

"I don't know. Would you, Leonardo?" She turns to face me, eyes clouded over with sorrow and anger. Her body language is almost screaming 'I feel useless!' and her smile, that slight, cautious smile, just hints at how close she is to giving up.

"No. If I didn't have you then I wouldn't have somebody to tame my angriest brother, I wouldn't have anybody to calm my boisterous brother, I wouldn't have somebody to soothe my stressed brother, and most importantly, I wouldn't have somebody who would tell me straight when I'm doing something completely stupid."

A brief pause.

"You mean you wouldn't have somebody who didn't resort to swearing to tell you straight when you're being completely stupid?"

I chuckle slightly.

"You're the voice of reason I actually listen to. Of course Don is full of good advice and Raph obviously tells me straight, Mikey and sensei do too, but you're the only one I listen to."

"It's 'cause I'm a girl." She bats her eyelashes at me and giggles.

'_Not half wrong, sis.'_

We wander off into our owns thoughts, mine very much so about the girl in front of me.

"I don't understand."

"What?" Snapping myself from my thoughts, I look over to Karm, now sitting on the rooftop edge.

"Where could Shinrai be? You know when we first attacked Shredder's lair there was a laboratory, but it was such a small room, and there were a lot of monstrosities there, but no signs of a sweet, innocent turtle girl. Besides, Stockman wouldn't risk putting Shinrai in a place we knew about, would he?"

"You think he's hiding her?"

"And himself. I mean, where would he go?"

She'd raised a very good question. Where the hell was Baxter Stockman?

"Any ideas?"

"If I know Stockman, then he's waiting. For something big, he's not about to go reveal himself, not when he knows I'm after Shinrai now. He's so melodramatic."

"We've noticed." I stand behind the turtle slumped on the rooftop.

"Wait." Karm straightens up. "Karai. She knew about me."

"You think she knows about Shinrai?"

"She's got to! She said she'd waited for too long to fight me. She knew about me, and she said sister was a strange word to use towards her, Leo-"

"Karm." I sit next to her, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We don't know where Karai is. She's in charge of the Foot now, and she gave us her word they wouldn't bother us, but they still wouldn't reveal their HQ to us still so vulnerable."

"But-"

"You don't know if the Foot have your sister, it may be Stockman who has her. He's been trying to escape Shredder for a while now."

"And now Shredder's gone he may be working independently." She sighs quietly. "So it's hopeless."

"It's not hopeless, just wait until we see what Don comes up with on Stockman's computer." I smile softly and she gives a weak smile back.

"Thanks Leo, you're the best biggest brother ever." She lays her head on my shoulder. "And as much as everybody teases you about being perfect, I think it's true."

I can't help but laugh.

"You're very wrong, but arigato imouto."

"De nada." I catch her big grin and smile to myself, relieved that once again she has the strength to beam.

'_She gets that cheeky attitude from Mikey and Raph. I'm starting to think they're a bad influence on her.'_

"I love you big brother."

The remark throws me off guard and as I startle slightly, she lifts her head to look at me.

'_You love me? But I thought you…'_

"What's wrong Leo?"

"N-nothing, that's just the first time you've ever said it to me."

My sister blinks.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I rub the back of my neck nervously. "You've said it to everybody except me, I thought maybe-"

A finger is placed on my lips. Karm looks into my eyes, her other hand laid on my plastron.

"You should always leave the best until last." Smiling, she says it softly, her gaze never breaking away from my eyes. I finally look away, feeling awkward at the closeness between us. Once again she sits back to where she was, her head on my shoulder.

"…I love you too Karm."

Once again, she grins at me and it does nothing to calm my already fast-paced heartbeat.

* * *

**Authors notes-** The only one I own is the one speaking in this chapter.

Ha ha, can you feel the electricity between Karm and Leo? Don't you wonder where this is going…? -Winks-

Perfection, part II.

Having finally managed to pull myself from my bed, I'm sitting in the kitchen with Leo, though I've hardly spoken to him. Slowly eating some rice, the only thing I feel I can managed, my thoughts are dominated by questions about Shinrai.

_'Does she remember me? Is she like me? Is she shy? Is she smart? Does she like horror films? I wonder if she likes to read? Does she have any talents? A writer maybe, or an artist or-'_

"One of those days, huh?"

Leo's voice startles me from my thoughts, and I put my rice down to answer him. Watching him as he sips his tea, I reply.

"Not in a ninja mood."

For once, Leo's beating around the bush.

'_What you really mean brother is, why do you look a mess today? Probably because I feel it.'_

I brush down my hockey jersey, thinking about my messy hair and dismiss it. I sip at my water.

Leo nods at me, proceeding to put down his tea cup. He goes into a daydream, absent-mindedly staring at the cupboards. Looking into my water, I wonder what he thinks about.

Mikey comes trailing into the kitchen, looking very sleepy. I smile, remembering fondly how he was there for me yesterday.

_'Urgh. Yesterday. When you made an absolute idiot of yourself.'_

Leo and Mike exchange pleasantries, and I notice my littlest oldest brother has lost the spring in his step.

"I would tell you you're looking a little messy this afternoon brother, but that would be hypocritical." I sip at my water again, thinking about my untidy appearance.

Blinking back at me sleepily, Mikey replies.

"Huh?"

"Come here." Beckoning him over, I make him look a little less like he'd slept in his ninja outfit, by righting his elbow pad and re-tying his mask.

"Thanks sis." A weak grin in return. "One of those days huh?"

Feeling self conscious for having that remark twice in the space of five minutes, I tug down my jersey a little, then shrug it off.

_'They're just my brother's, they don't mean anything malicious.'_

I nod at Mikey and take a comfortable, although a little indecent, position.

"Sis." With a smirk on his face, Leo nods towards my exposed underwear underneath the jersey due to my lotus position. Looking down I shrug.

"Nothing none of you have seen before, Michelangelo." A swift glare to said brother gives a sheepish grin as a reply. Scuttling over to the cupboards, he decides to look for his breakfast. I remember the countless times that Mikey had barged in on me in the shower, and in my bedroom. So many that I had to beg Don to put a lock on the bathroom door, reluctantly. I'm still working on getting one for me and Raph's bedroom.

"Leo, yanno how you say we should have a healthy breakfast if we're training?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, seeing as we're having a day off, can I have popcorn for breakfast?"

"Knock yourself out Mike." Leo chuckles.

"Dude!"

Attention turned back to my rice, I clutch the chopsticks in my hand, though not interested in using them to eat.

"Would you like to join me later? I'm gunna go for a run, the weather's finally starting to warm up."

"I dunno." I look up to Leo.

_'I know he's only trying to make conversation. Too bad he's making conversation to an somebody unwilling to converse.'_

"Well a sewer run then?"

"Leo, I appreciate the thought, but after yesterday, I don't think I want to be leaving home."

I let him know my thoughts, and watch him, seeing his mind tick.

_'That was a bitch thing to do, he's only trying to help Karm! Besides, a run would get you out of this emotional flood you're trying to drown yourself in. And, well, it's Leo, he's really understanding. He'll understand if you don't want to talk.'_

"Hey," Leo's head snaps up, "I just remembered, it's movie night right?"

'_Laaame excuse, Kar.'_

"Yeah."

"And it's Raph's turn?"

"Yeah." Leo looks a little bemused.

"I hate the kinds of films he likes, I'll take you up on that run." I smile to ease his worries. I earn a dazzling smile in return. Picking up my rice, I leave the room to read my book in the comfort of my room.

* * *

Leo bounds ahead of me, leaping onto the next rooftop. We've hardly talked, just ran and ran, exactly how I like it. I love nothing more to feel the wind against my skin and my obi and mask tails trailing behind me. I love feeling so free, like a bird.

_'Flying must be amazing.'_

"Wanna rest?"

"You joking? I'm loving this, it's so nice to feel free."

"Sure you're not just trying to keep up with me?"

He gives me a big smile and I give him a look expressing exactly how I'm feeling.

_'Yeah right!'_

I shake my head and smile back.

"So…"

Apprehending the approaching conversation, I stop it before I have to remember how stupid I was.

"Just don't." My tone is a little sharper than I intend. "The other night is past, let it flow away downstream."

"You've really caught on to that phrase," he raises an eye ridge, "but, you haven't talked about it since."

"Maybe I don't want to." I start to get defensive.

"Are you sure because if you do-"

"Leo." Again my tone is sharper than I intend. Instead I sigh, letting my arm fall from my hip and slouching a little. "I just… I'm just angry. I'm getting no where. It's like there's a big wall in the way and I'm not strong enough to break it down."

"Maybe you need help?" Leo smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back slightly.

"I guess maybe I do, but why should I drag you guys into this shit? I mean, this is my past, my fault-" I start to ramble

"No no no, backtrack. This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?" I look up to my eldest brother, who's taken a few steps towards me. "If I hadn't existed then you wouldn't be caught up in this."

"No, you're right, we wouldn't, but would Raph be so happy? So bearable? Would Mikey be so excited not to be the baby anymore? To have somebody to look out for? And would Donny be so relaxed? Would he be happy to know he has an understanding sister there for him?"

"Would you be the same?" Immediately, I reply.

"I-… I…"

I watch as Leo thinks, and I can see the fight in his eyes. Mentally I shake my head. Laughing slightly at his all too polite nature, I turn my gaze and body away, my eyes resting on the skyline.

"It's okay. I know Leo."

"You do?" My brother's tone is uncertain.

"Things are different for you." I carry on certainly, having thought about this a lot. "But not in a good way. Another one to worry about, another one to check up on, and of course it involves twice as much work. Not only a younger sibling, but a female sibling, who gets into twice as much trouble and has twice as many emotional problems."

"But ask yourself this, would I have it any other way?"

His question hits me hard. I find myself struggling for an answer, tilting my head down. I feel my obi tails brush and wrap around my thighs.

"I don't know. Would you, Leonardo?" I find the only way to answer is with another question. Facing him again, I smile very weakly, my strength concentrated on carrying on breathing.

"No. If I didn't have you then I wouldn't have somebody to tame my angriest brother, I wouldn't have anybody to calm my boisterous brother, I wouldn't have somebody to soothe my stressed brother, and most importantly, I wouldn't have somebody who would tell me straight when I'm doing something completely stupid."

A brief pause.

"You mean you wouldn't have somebody who didn't resort to swearing to tell you straight when you're being completely stupid?"

Leo laughs at my response.

"You're the voice of reason I actually listen to. Of course Don is full of good advice and Raph obviously tells me straight, Mikey and sensei do too, but you're the only one I listen to."

'_Damn straight i'm the only one worth listening to.'_ I feel slightly like myself with Leo's words, grinning inwardly.

"It's 'cause I'm a girl." Batting my eyelashes at my brother, I giggle.

Wandering off into my thoughts, I sense Leo's doing the same, though I doubt very much what's on my mind, is also on his.

_'Shinrai, I really want to find you. But where could you be? Not the Foot building. I knew that even before I knew about you. We checked that lab thoroughly. I have no idea where Stockman could be hiding you. I wonder what Leo thinks…'_ I take a seat on the rooftop edge.

"I don't understand." I announce.

Giving a look of confusion and interest, Leo looks over to me.

"What?"

"Where could Shinrai be? You know when we first attacked Shredder's lair there was a laboratory, but it was such a small room, and there were a lot of monstrosities there, but no signs of a sweet, innocent turtle girl. Besides, Stockman wouldn't risk putting Shinrai in a place we knew about, would he?"

"You think he's hiding her?"

"And himself. I mean, where would he go?"

The question seems to make Leo think.

"Any ideas?" He concludes.

"If I know Stockman, then he's waiting. For something big, he's not about to go reveal himself, not when he knows I'm after Shinrai now. He's so melodramatic." Facing away from him again, I frown to myself as I speak.

"We've noticed." I feel Leo's presence behind me.

"Wait." My brain flashes with a name. "Karai. She knew about me."

"You think she knows about Shinrai?"

"She's got to! She said she'd waited for too long to fight me." I get excited "She knew about me, and she said sister was a strange word to use towards her, Leo-"

"Karm." A calming hand is put on my shoulder by the now sitting turtle next to me. "We don't know where Karai is. She's in charge of the Foot now, and she gave us her word they wouldn't bother us, but they still wouldn't reveal their HQ to us still so vulnerable."

"But-" I start.

"You don't know if the Foot have your sister, it may be Stockman who has her. He's been trying to escape Shredder for a while now."

"And now Shredder's gone he may be working independently." I sigh, taking in the information. "So it's hopeless."

"It's not hopeless, just wait until we see what Don comes up with on Stockman's computer." Another one of Leo's rare smiles forces me to smile back.

"Thanks Leo, you're the best biggest brother ever." Feeling very tired, I lay my head on his shoulder. "And as much as everybody teases you about being perfect, I think it's true." I say truthfully.

"You're very wrong, but arigato imouto."

"De nada." I can't help but grin, knowing last time I said it, it made Leo smile like crazy. It does the same thing this time.

_'I don't like it when he worries about me. I see right through him too, I know when he's worried. I'm his only sister, I need to be perfect.'_

"I love you big brother." Sleepily, I tell him. Leo tenses and I raise my head to look at him.

'_Shit, what have you done now Karm?'_

"What's wrong Leo?"

"N-nothing, that's just the first time you've ever said it to me."

I blink.

_'What the hell?! It can't be!'_

"Really?"

"Yeah." He rubs the back of his neck, like his brothers. "You've said it to everybody except me, I thought maybe-"

'_Whoa no!'_

I place a finger on his lips to shush him, my other hand resting on his plastron. Searching his deep brown eyes with mine, I assure him.

"You should always leave the best until last." I never break his gaze as I tell him, wanting him to know how truthful I'm being. His eyes search mine, then look away. Sensing how awkward he feels, I take my hands away from him, content to lay my shoulder on his head once again. I rub at my eyes sleepily when Leo speaks up.

"…I love you too Karm."

I grin up at my big brother.

'_And I'm glad!'_


	12. In the business of misery

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies, nor do I own any of the characters from Futurama, as much as I love that too!

Karm's point of view.

In the business of misery

The days following my run with Leo were hard, and today, the third day of being locked up in my room is just as hard. I've just wanted to have some time by myself.

Don and Mikey have gone out testing out Don's new brainwave, the Shell Sub. I'm glad in a way, Mikey's been slightly unbearable. He means well, I know he does, but I just want to be on my own, something he doesn't seem to understand. The jokes, the Mikey specials, the invitations to watch movies, all grating on my nerve.

I just can't seem to shake the thought of Shinrai. How Stockman may be hurting her, and his haunting words.

_'My, yes, she is beautiful. I hear the Foot think so too, why don't you ask them?'_

I know what he means by that. The thought of Foot ninja tearing at her, _touching her_, it chills me to the very bone. The thought of once she's been thrown aside, how she sits all alone, wishing, hoping, praying, that somebody will save her as I did, little under a year ago now. The thought that hurts the most is that I can't even help. I am utterly useless. Somewhere, probably within this very city, is my sister, hurting and crying, and I can do nothing to help her.

Ever since the knowledge of having a sister, I've become different. At first it was anger, hiding below the surface and escaping in short, snappy responses to my family. The night I met Karai for the first time, and Leo's words, made me snap. I was furious. But, I knew better than to turn around and scream my head off, I decided to run, anywhere, to protect everybody. Little did I know I hurt them, and myself, more than shouting would have.

Finding that picture of me and my sister hit me hard. I lay on Shinrai's bed, clutching at the photo frame and crying. Then of course Mikey found me hours later. My whole family, and even our friends, April and Casey, searching for me.

Looking back, it makes me feel honoured how my brothers and boyfriend would go out searching for me after being involved in a huge battle and how April would drop everything to help in the search, but at the time I was too numb. I couldn't feel. I _really_ wanted to. Angry, upset, lost, just anything than the numbness clutching at me. It was the realisation that I really didn't know where Shinrai was that made me break down. I tried not to, not in front of Mikey. As much as I love him being my big brother, he's just not cut out for seeing me completely break down like that. He's a good brother, don't get me wrong, but when anybody gets so upset he can't make them laugh, he panics and gets upset too. That was the one thing I didn't want, I didn't want Mikey to cry. But, I succeeded in that.

As much as I try to apologise to him about it, he won't take it. He brushes it off and grins in the same old Mikey way. Looking in his eyes, I just know he's not the same. It's bothering him, much like the thoughts of my own sister bothering me.

There's a knock at my door, and I realise that it's not only Mikey worried.

"The door's open." I take my eyes off the page of the book I'm not really reading.

"Hey." Raph peeks around the door.

"Hey Raph."

"Ya ain't been down fer breakfast or lunch, so I brought ya a li'l somethin'." He steps in the room holding a plate with a small sandwich on.

"Thanks, you can just put it on the desk." I nod towards the dark wood object opposite me.

"Ain't ya gunna eat it?"

"In a while, yeah." I let my eyes drift down to my book again.

"Kar, c'mon, tell me what's up." I feel the bed sink next to me, and Raph sits in the same position next to me. Legs stretched across the bed, and shell up against the wall.

"Just wanna be by myself is all." Not taking my eyes off my book, I shrug.

"Ya said that 2 days ago, ya really wanna just be by yourself?"

I nod.

"Just need space to think."

An awkward silence ensues.

"Ya know where I am if ya need me, just gimme a shout, 'kay?" The red banded turtle kisses my forehead and gets up. I let my eyes drift up to him for a second and watch as he stands at the door.

"What?"

"I love ya."

"Love you too." The drifting of my eyes back to my book tells Raph, 'this conversation is over'.

* * *

After taking a short nap, I decide to brave the lower quarters of our home. Very quietly, I slip out of the room I've hardly left in 3 days, and pause as I hear the other teenage voices of the household.

"She ain't left all day today either Don."

"She's hardly eaten."

"Raph, Leo, look, I'm not a doctor, I can't say what may be wrong with Karm."

"So ya have an idea."

Don sighs.

"Yes. I do have an idea, BUT only an idea. Will you hand me that wrench Raph?"

"In exchange fer what ya think is wrong with Kar."

"Fine… Mikey! Will you hand me the wrench!"

"The wrench is the pointy thing, right?"

"Oh ha ha." The second youngest brother says sarcastically.

"I wanna know what's wrong too."

I peek over the stairs, watching as Don works on the Shell Sub, his 3 brothers nervously waiting nearby. The purple banded turtle rubs at his temple.

"I know… well, we've all noticed Karm's been a little… low lately, and before that she was a little irritable. I shrugged it off at first, we all have tetchy days and Karm's no exception."

"Well she is a girl, Donny." I hear the slight grin in Mikey's voice, then the warning growl from Raph. "Sorry." He mutters quickly.

"Thank you for that educational insight Michelangelo. As I was saying, Karm's been a little agitated and sad. She hasn't been eating as she should and I've noticed her up late a lot, myself being a night owl as you all well know-"

"Don, cut to the chase."

"There's no easy way to put it Raph, but Karm's been showing signs, albeit mild, of what I suspect to be depression."

"Depression?" Leo frowns.

"Yeah. Low mood, irregular sleeping patterns, agitation, poor appetite, all symptoms of depression."

"Ain't goin' off… uh, sexual activities one too?"

"So you have-"

"Shut it Mike. Karm ain't been as affectionate as she was is all."

"Yeah, that is another symptom Raph."

"What about her concentration? It hasn't exactly been top form in practice lately, you think that's to do with it?" Leo speaks his thoughts.

"Maybe. I'd noticed that too."

"And Karm's been teary an awful lot. I noticed it last night when I went to say good night to her, she looked like she'd been crying." My youngest brother adds.

"I can't believe I never noticed-"

"It's not time ta be all self pitying Fearless, it's time ta help Karm, what can we do ta help? It's pissin' me off not bein' able ta help her."

"Well, depression isn't an easy thing to cure, even mild. I think she just needs to have some fun, something to take her mind off Shinrai. I am working on Stockman's computer, I have been every night, but it's full of complicated work, some of it I don't even understand. He's got a lot of documents on there, but none of them containing any information on mutant turtles."

An awkward silence.

"Do you think making her a cake would help?" Mikey asks cautiously.

"I think that'd be great Mikey." I hear the smile in Don's voice.

"Cool! Triple chocolate cake it is!"

As Mikey disappears, Don lowers his tone.

"I'm worried about Mikey too, he seems to be taking this badly."

"Then I think we need ta cheer him up too."

Deciding I've done enough eavesdropping, I creep back to my room, and open the door loudly, then close it to announce my arrival. As I descend the stairs, I yawn loudly, and rub at my eyes.

"Hey Kar." Leo greets me.

"Hey guys." I smile slightly.

"Less tired now?"

"Mmhmm, yes thanks." I reply, and cast my eyes away from the blue banded turtle to Raph, then Don. In turn, they smile at me. "Where's Mikey?"

"In the kitchen, he's makin' a cake. A chocolate one."

"Sounds great." I grin. "I think I'll have to go help!"

Dashing off into the kitchen, I hear Raph mutter "she don't seem so depressed now".

"Michelaaangelooo!" I beam at my brother, searching in the cupboards.

"Karmy!" He ducks under the open cupboard, quickly pulling out the contents he needs and closing it. Gathering me up in his arms in a brotherly hug, I hug him and rub his shell in return.

"Whatcha making?"

"Chocolate cake, wanna help?" He gives a big smile.

"You've already said the magic word!" I start to look in the cupboard for the chocolate.

"Awesome!" He puts on the CD player, and it starts to blast Billy Talent.

As we make the cake, I keep up my smiling appearance, although underneath it all, my heart still feels like a lead weight.

_'Depression? I'm not depressed, not in the slightest. Just a little sad is all. I just wanna find Shinrai. I don't want anybody to worry about me, so I gotta keep up this happy face. I'll eat some of this cake Mikey's making, it's for me after all, even though I really don't want any. Just looking at it is making me feel ill. Food just makes my stomach feel as heavy as my heart. I'll be okay. Deep breath, and grin.'_

"Time to put it in the oven, and then time for some TV!"

"Alright Mikey, need any help little big bro?"

"Nope, go choose what to watch."

Obeying my brother, I go into the main room where Don is still working on the Shell Sub.

"Where's Leo and Raph?"

"Sparring." Don simply replies. Nodding I take a seat on the sofa. I flick through the channels, not really paying attention when 'Futurama' flashes across the screen. With a genuine grin, I put down the remote and a few minutes later Mikey joins me.

"Ooh! Ooh! Which Futurama is it?"

"Uhhh… Ooh, it's 'Roswell That Ends Well'."

"One of my faves!" Mikey grins and I nod. As we watch the adventures of Fry, Leela, Bender and the rest of the Planet Express crew, I begin to forget all about my family's conversation, but Shinrai still stays in my mind. 20 minutes later, Mikey rushes off into the kitchen to take the cake out of the oven. Leaving it to cool, he joins me to watch the ending, Don also taking a seat.

"Wouldn't it be great to live in the year 3000? Think about it, we could walk the very streets above our heads in peace."

"They'd still be mutants down here to take our place Donny-boy." Mikey grins.

I smile, then turn my attention back to the multiple TV screens just as Leela picks up Bender's head.

"So how's that cake doing?" Donny asks as the credits start to roll.

"It's done, want a slice?"

"Of course." Donny smiles.

"Lemme guess, you want a coffee with that?" I smirk slightly.

"You know me too well sis."

"C'mon goofball, to the kitchen!" I drag Mikey up.

As Mikey gathers up 3 plates, I look at the gooey chocolate cake.

"Smells good, huh?"

"Yup." I get a knife and begin to cut the cake. I resist the urge to cut a small slice for myself, remembering my difficulty with eating lately, and make myself cut a fair share. As Mikey puts the plates down, I cut two slices of cake and carefully lodge them from the rest of the cake.

"Thanks Karm! I'll take yours in and I'll be back for mine, make it a big slice." Mikey grins and disappears with the two plates. Smiling slightly, I wander off in thought about my brother.

_'Mikey's like a chocolate cake, sweet, but a little too much at times. Not to mention too soft for his own good. I wonder-'_

"SHIT!"

I clutch at my hand, dripping red. Mikey and Don immediately rush in.

"Karm, are you okay?"

I hold out my gashed palm to my smartest brother.

"How the shell sis?!" Mikey flinches as he looks.

"I wasn't concentrating, don't worry Mike, there's no blood on the cake."

"I'm not worried about the cake!" Blue eyes dance between my gushing hand and my eyes. Donny puts his left hand underneath my hand, and his right hand on top to stem the bleeding.

"Mikey, go get the first aid kit from my lab." Don lapses into his doctor mode, making me sit down. Without hesitation, Mikey rushes off, only stopping to blurt out at Raph, 'Karm's hand, lots of blood, just don't go in there dude!'.

"I don't know why you're fussing, it's fine." I frown, slightly mesmerised by the blood.

"You're bleeding pretty badly, did you just slip?"

"I guess. Sorry."

"Don't say sorry." Don shakes his head.

"Raph wants to know you're okay." Leo appears at the door.

"I'm fine, just slipped with the knife cutting the cake." I look up to my eldest brother who nods slowly.

"I'll let Raph know and get out of your way Donny."

"Thanks Leo."

As Leo leaves, Mikey enters, clutching the first aid kit.

"Is this it dude, 'cause like, I wasn't sure and-"

"Mike, calm down. That's it." Don takes his blood covered hand away, opening the kit with his left hand and taking out some antiseptic wipes. He thoroughly cleans his hand, and proceeds to tend to my cut. "It's deep, but hopefully a bandage with be fine, stitching your hand would be painful and very difficult. Just hold this square bandage to your hand, and I'll wrap it with strip bandages."

"Okay."

I watch Don's nimble fingers work quickly but carefully. Mikey hovers nervously nearby and I give him a slight smile to let him know I'm okay.

"Done." My purple banded brother announces. I look down to the white strip surrounding my hand.

"Thanks Don."

"Tell me if you start to see blood seep through the bandages."

"Will do." I smile weakly.

"Now you need an extra big piece of cake!" Mikey grins weakly.

"No thanks. I'm just gunna go take a nap." Quickly, I get up from the table.

"You've not long woken up Karm." Don's brow furrows.

"Still tired. See you later." I smile weakly and make my way into the main room.

"Karm, are ya alright?" I hear Raph jump up from the sofa.

"Fine." I wave my bandaged hand in the air and make my way upstairs to my room. As I shut my door to, I slide down against it on my shell and tears spring to my eyes. Quietly I sob, glad to be away from the act of being happy. Eventually, I crawl into bed, tears still falling, welcoming my nightmares because anything is better than this misery.


	13. Old habits die hard

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT or any of their friends associates or arch enemies.

Splinter's point of view. I apologise for the atrocity of my attempt at Splinter's character, but I feel he's needed.

I decided to put two chapters up, because after this chapter, you need chapter 14. I had too much fun writing it, I just had to put it up!

Old habits die hard.

As a father it is my duty to care for my children, and to be there for them when their minds are troubled. As a ninjitsu master, I have been trained to feel presences, especially those of my children and sense when their mood changes, and as a rat, my senses are extremely sensitive. Yes, all of this must mean that my task of understanding my children would be much easier, but I have come to find, it does not.

I had been aware of my daughter's mood for weeks, but had put it down to a very stressful time. Unlike my sons, she very rarely comes to me for counsel, something I wish she would do. Because of this, I wasn't surprised when I was approached by my four sons, my four sons who each wore a very solemn expression on their faces, and learnt that they were indeed, very worried…

"Sensei."

"Enter my sons." The four presences at my door alarms me slightly, and I open my eyes. Leonardo, at the front of the group, Michelangelo nervously hovering behind him and Raphael and Donatello at the back of the group. "What is it that troubles you?"

Each son takes a place before me, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello giving stricken glances to their eldest brother.

"Master Splinter, we're all very worried about Karma." At this point, Leonardo stops, giving a nervous look towards me.

"Continue, Leonardo."

"We've all noticed she's been… very withdrawn from us, and we're unsure what to do to help."

"I too have noticed your sister's mood, but a wise man once said 'women are peculiar creatures'." I smile slightly, feeling uneasy as my sons fail to smile alongside me. "You think there is something much more wrong?"

"Well, yes sensei." Donatello speaks. "She has become very emotional, her concentration is beginning to lapse in practice, she has become uninterested in eating and drinking, the only hobby she seems to want to participate in is sleeping, and at the strangest of hours."

"What is it you fear is wrong, Donatello?" I ask, frowning slightly at my sons words.

"Well, I don't want to worry you sensei, but, well…"

"Donny thinks Kar might be a little depressed, Master Splinter." Raphael eagerly says.

Flicking my tail and pricking my ears, I repeat what my second eldest said.

"Depressed?"

"Yes sensei, her behaviour seems to fit in with-"

"Enough." Holding a paw to silence my sons, I close my eyes. "Where may I find Karma now?"

"In her room, father."

"Thank you Leonardo. I would like to speak with her." As I rise, my sons follow. Taking up my walking stick, I follow my sons out from my room, and make my way upstairs.

"Sensei-"

"Leonardo, please, I am capable of ascending the stairs. Occupy your brothers." I wave away the concerns of my eldest.

I find myself outside the door of my second eldest son and only daughter's room, wondering how as a father, I had put this raw emotion down to 'a stressful time'. I rap my claws against the wooden door lightly and crane to hear a quiet 'come in'.

I spot the lump beneath the blankets, and take a place on the end of the bed waiting for my daughter to speak.

"Sensei?"

"_Hai musume_, I am here."

"Why? What have I done?" She finally peeks over the blankets to look at me.

"Why is it, you presume I only come to talk with you when you have done something wrong?" I say firmly, but softly.

Her eyes glitter from tears and she proceeds to sit up and rub at them.

"I don't know." She whispers.

"You have failed to realise that I am here for you when you are in need of counsel, not just to discipline you. Karma, why is it you feel you cannot talk to either myself, your brothers, or Raphael when there is something hurting you?"

I strain to hear the response.

"Because I was taught it was wrong."

I frown at this.

"By Dr. Stockman?"

Karma nods.

"He said that I was weak if… if I cried or let things hurt me and that I should just bottle it all up. He said it was better that way because he didn't care."

"But we are your family, and we care-"

"Sensei, I know that, I've known that from the first day, but that doesn't mean it's easy for me to talk to you. Yeah, you care, yeah you're all there for me, but I'm facing something a lot harder than you all understand. For all my life I have been abused. I've been screamed at, I've been hit, I've been throw against walls, day in and day out I have been made to feel like the most insignificant… _thing,_ on this whole miserable planet. And that's something that even a safe home with a loving family can't cure in just under a year."

The words sting.

"I… For once Karma, I am speechless. I have no wise words for you. I have nothing of great wisdom to say or anything inspiring. I have only three words to say."

She looks up expectantly with her tired eyes.

"What are they?"

"I love you." I swallow the lump in my throat. "My daughter, I love you with my whole, old, worn heart. There is nothing I would like more than to take revenge on that evil man for what he has done to you, but it would accomplish nothing. Hate is an ugly thing. It tears at you from the inside, and you are the only one to end up hurt. Let him go. He means nothing to you. The ones who love you are right here, and they should be the ones who mean something to you, the ones to linger in your mind. You can be stronger than his words, you can become strong enough to stand up to him and say 'I do not hate you'. I have taken you for granted. I have taken the way you say nothing to save us from hurt for granted, the way how you give, but never take and the way you worry, but never let us worry in return. I am truly grateful to have such a beautiful daughter on the inside, and out, but now, let us help you. Karma, let us fight those demons with you."

Crawling over to me to sit next to me she takes one of my paws in both of her hands.

"I thought you didn't have anything wise or inspirational to say." Her eyes twinkle and although her voice is cracked, I hear the smile in her tone. I find myself smiling back. "I'll try. For you, father, I'll try."

"Thank you." As I go to leave, Karma gets up.

"I meant now. And take me up on it before I change my mind." She smiles weakly.

"You wish to talk about your past now?"

"_Hai sensei_."

"Then I am here to listen." I smile at her, then upon feeling four presences at the door, I sigh playfully. "And I am not the only one." I cast a glance to the door and Karma smiles. Flinging open the door, she finds the lonesome Michelangelo on his knees, frantically looking for his brothers.

"Dudes, that's not funny!"

"Hi Mikey." Smiling, she helps up my youngest son.

"We uh, I mean, I uh, I was looking for my, uh… even if I tried to make up an excuse, it'd be lame." He hangs his head slightly.

"Bonehead." The gruff voice of my second eldest echoes out, as the rest of my sons step from Leonardo's room.

"Sorry sensei, we just wanted to know is all." Donatello says sheepishly.

"I understand. Karma, do you wish to share the memories with your past with your whole family?"

"Yes sensei." She glances at each of us. "I do."

Taking a place on her bed, her brothers surround her, saving a space right beside her for me. I sit in between Leonardo and Karma, Michelangelo and Raphael on her right side and Donatello takes his place next to Leonardo.

"Well, I guess as far back as I can remember is when I was 6 years old…"

Karma proceeds to tell us how Dr. Stockman locked her up from a tender age. How she was beaten and taunted, how she was pinned down to be injected with something a human would dare not touch, how she was made to train daily to become stronger. She cries, she whispers, she raises her voice and throughout, I watch each son, enthralled by her tale. Never have I seen Michelangelo so still, Donatello so solemn, Raphael so calm and Leonardo so sorrowful.

"…and, then I woke up here, in the very next room, wondering who the hell 'Raph' was." She smiles for the first time. After a few moments of silence she frowns slightly. "…Do you all hate me now?"

"Whoa, shell no!" Michelangelo exclaims wide eyed.

"Kar, we could never hate you." Leonardo glances across to her, Donatello nodding in agreement.

"We're all mad, but not at you _tenshi_." Raphael's tone is soothing.

"I am sure I speak for everyone when I say, we wish nothing more to teach Dr. Stockman that the things he has done to you are wrong." I glance at each son. "But, for the moment, we only wish to be here for you Karma."

"Thank you." She smiles weakly then yawns loudly.

"Come my daughter, you must rest now. It has been a hard time for you. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, I would like to speak to you. Michelangelo, you are to keep your sister company."

"Aye cap'n." Saluting me, he grins lopsidedly.

Leaving the room, I'm followed by my three eldest sons, deciding my youngest would be better to do the one thing he does best, make Karma smile once again.

"What is it you would like to talk to us about father?" Leonardo asks as we descend the stairs.

"Something that is better off discussed in my room."

"_Hai sensei_."

My sons continue to follow me into my room in complete silence, Leonardo and Donatello looking up to me expectantly, but Raphael bearing a frown. As Leonardo and Donatello seat themselves, I exchange quiet words with Raphael.

"Do not hate Dr. Stockman for what he has done to your beloved, my son. 'Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned'."

"Sorry sensei, but 'old habits die hard'." He says bitterly, before taking a seat next to his brothers.

"I wished to speak to you about a decision I have made. Leonardo, as a leader I wish to seek your agreement. Raphael, as Karma's partner I also seek your agreement, and yours Donatello as you made the diagnosis of Karma's condition, and you will better understand how to treat it."

"Why not Mikey's agreement, sensei?" Donatello asks.

"I wish to know Michelangelo's opinion, but right now he is better to keep Karma company, he will know how to make her smile."

"Okay, so our agreement on what?"

"I wish to send Karma away for a while, Leonardo."

"What?!" Donatello and Leonardo echo.

"No freakin' way!" Raphael's temper flares up.

"My sons, hear me out. I think Karma needs some time to recuperate, and a few weeks away from the hustle and bustle of our lives is what I think she needs."

"What she needs is her family around her! You heard what Stockman did, she needs ta know we love her!"

"Raphael, calm your temper." I reprimand firmly. "Karma knows we care for her, she said so to myself, but I think you agree we lead very stressful lives, something she does not need right now."

"But sensei, she won't agree to this, she wants to find Shinrai." Leonardo reminds me.

"You cannot find somebody if you do not know where to look." I lock gazes with my eldest.

"I think… maybe this is just what Karm needs." Donatello says slowly. "Time to think, to face her past, but let me be the first one to say, I am not allowing her to go on a holiday on her own. Not only is she still young, but a depressed individual alone is very bad idea, regardless of how mild the depression is."

"I understand Donatello, which is why I have somebody in mind. Miss O'Neil. She too has been under a lot of pressure, and I know her shop is still being refurbished. Think of it as a girls holiday."

"I agree." Leonardo speaks. "Karm isn't as jittery around April anymore, I think she looks to her as a sister."

"Donatello?" I ask.

"Yes sensei, I agree too. A break is what both of them need." He smiles slightly.

"Raphael?"

He gives a look to his two other siblings and sighs heavily.

"I know it's best fer her."

"So you agree?"

He nods.

"Then it is time to consult both your brother and Karma."

My sons once again follow me, into where Karma currently resides. We explain what we had discussed.

"A holiday? With April?" Karma asks uncertainly, Michelangelo frowning slightly from his seat next to her.

"We think it is best, my daughter."

"Where?"

"Casey's grandmother's house, hopefully." Leonardo answers.

"What do you think, Mikey?" She turns her eyes to my orange banded son.

"Why the shell not?" He shrugs. "You deserve it."

Smiling back at the grinning Michelangelo, she nods.

"If that is your wish, father, I agree also."

"Then it is settled, I shall contact Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones."

As I make my way downstairs, one thought crosses my mind.

'_I hope I am making the right decision.'_

* * *

**Authors notes- **I thought you might like some after thoughts from everybody because as much as I'd love to do this chapter from everybody's point of view, I haven't got the time!

Leo- _'Two weeks without Karm. What could go wrong? Or should I be thinking what couldn't go wrong?'_

Raph- _'I don't think I'm gunna be able to stay sane without her, not ta mention it's gunna be lonely at night. I guess this is a chance to bond with my bros a bit more. I'm gunna miss her.'_

Don- _'A crazy, testosterone driven household once again. I'm not going to be able to do any work in peace, not to mention I'm not going to have the two people I rely on for advice. Two weeks without an intelligent conversation, oh woe is me.'_

Mikey- _'Aww dude, not only is Raph gunna be moody, Casey is too! And I'm gunna have nobody to share my pranks with, or watch films with. Shell, this is gunna suck!'_

April- _'Well, I guess a holiday would be nice, and I always enjoy being in Karm's company, but am I going to be able to cope with her if she's depressed? It's a hard thing to go through but I've got to do this for her.'_

Casey- _'No April for two weeks?!… Looks like I'll be hanging out with the guys those two weeks.'_


	14. Oh woe is not me

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT or any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Casey's point of view for the moment, and no, I'm not very good at him either.

Oh, by the way, Donatello fans forgive me! He is my favourite but this opportunity couldn't go amiss!

Oh woe is (not) me.

"Hey Casey, Raph, wanna come for a run with me topside? It's getting late, I'm sure there's some Purple Dragons lurking."

Raph waves his hand in the air.

"Some other time Leo." I say glumly, picking up the remote to change the channel as the wrestling finishes.

"It's nearly 2 days until Karm and April get home, you can't stay glued to the TV until then."

"Yeah we can, there's nothin' else ta do." Finding some hockey, I put down the remote, knowing asking my buddy Raph if he wants to watch it would be useless.

"There's plenty to do. Mikey's begging anybody to play on his games with him."

"Hockey." I grunt. Leo gives up and goes topside. Sighing, I pick up my fifth can of beer and swig it back. Crushing the finished can, I throw it on the floor.

"Can I have a beer?" Raph mutters, not taking his eyes from the TV.

"Sure man." I hold out the last beer of the pack to him, and slump into the kitchen to get the next pack.

"Jeez Case, why d'ya drink this shit?" Raph finally breaks his gaze from the TV to give a disgusted look to me.

"It's prob'ly just warm, have a cold one." As I collapse back onto the sofa, I hold out the cold can to my friend. Grunting in thanks, he takes it from me, fixing his eyes back on the TV and opening it with a hiss.

"Not bad."

"I'll finish that." I take the warm beer from the table and swig at it.

"Case, man, yer gunna end up drunk again, and sleepin' on our sofa. Splinter's gettin' a bit pissed off."

"Yeah, so what?"

"What's it like bein' drunk?" Raph takes his eyes off the TV again.

"Ya don't feel nothin' yanno, just like, full of bubbles." I shrug. Bursting out laughing, Raph puts his can down. I frown at him, and soon join in. We end up leaning against each other, wiping tears from our eyes.

"How much have you two had?" Don appears from his lab, clutching his huge coffee cup.

"I've had two swigs bro, don't go all Leo on me." Raph turns to his brother.

"Wasn't going to." Don shrugs and heads off into the kitchen.

"Man, Don needs to lighten up." I sigh.

"Yeah." Raph sighs too. "An' I know how. Got any vodka?" Raph asks, the corners of his mouth curling into a grin.

"Way ahead o' ya!" Jumping up, I rush into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge.

"Hey Donny-boy." Raph asks. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"Nothing that would interest you Raphael." Don spoons two spoonfuls of coffee into his cup.

"Ya work too hard bro, c'mon, come watch some TV with us."

As I take out some cold pizza from the fridge, Don suspiciously eyes me up, then does the same to Raph.

"I guess I am pretty tired, some TV would be good." Don nods, putting boiling water into his cup.

"Lemme get the milk fer ya Don." I grin and take out the milk.

"Thanks Case." He smiles tiredly.

Graciously, I top the black liquid up with milk, making the cup almost overflowing. Winking at Raph, I put the milk back and sneakily take out the vodka from the fridge. As Don heads for the main room, Raph pats him on the back, causing the almost over spilling coffee to spill.

"Raph!"

"Ah jeez sorry Don, lemme get that for ya." Taking the coffee cup and putting it on the table, he takes a cloth and hands it to Don. Quickly, and carefully, I sip at the coffee, wincing as I swallow the hot disgusting drink, then top up the drink with vodka, giving it a quick stir. Finally I wipe down the cup in time for Don to turn around to take it off me.

"Thanks." He looks at it tiredly and takes it into the next room. Giving Raph a devilish grin and a thumbs up, he snickers and follows his brother into the next room.

"Leo wanted us to do something." I mumble to myself, hiding the vodka behind my back and following my two friends into the next room.

"So Donny, whatcha wanna watch?"

"Well, there was an interesting documentary on, but you two won't want to watch it, so…"

"Here ya go." Raph hands the remote over to Don.

"But…" He frowns. "I thought you two were just going to take up the TV forever?"

"We have seen the error of our ways!" I announce, slipping the vodka next to the sofa out of Don's sight, waiting for my opportunity to slip more and more alcohol into his coffee. "You guys deserve the TV too!"

"Right, okay." Don blinks, turns the documentary on and sips his coffee. "This tastes a bit weird, is the milk off?"

"Naw it's fine bro, yer just tired." Raph grins.

"Yeah, I guess." He nods and continues to watch the documentary. I slide back into the chair, picking up my beer and chuckling to myself.

'_This is gunna be one hell of a night.'_

* * *

**Authors notes-** Change over to Leo's point of view.

As I take the stone elevator to the Lair after my run, I sigh.

_'I guess Raph and Casey are gunna be slumped in the chair still, Don's gunna be working away and Mikey's gunna be fixed to his games. I didn't think Karm leaving would affect us so-'_

The doors open to reveal Mikey sitting in the armchair, gasping for air and clutching at his sides, whilst Casey and Raph stand nearby, clapping and cheering. Meanwhile, Donatello, the rational, calm, quiet brother is… dancing on the coffee table.

_'…much. What the fu-'_

"Hey Leo! You gotta see this!" Mikey manages to say in between laughing fits.

"Leo!" Don spots me and grins broadly, raising his coffee cup. "Now where have you been? Hmm? Out! Yes! That's right! Y-y-you! You have be-been out!"

Casey and Raph collapse onto the sofa, cackling manically.

"Don, what are you doing?!" I ask exasperated.

"Me? W-what am I doing?! No!" He grins. "Thish, is about you! Going out and and and… being naughty!"

Once again this display earns a roar of laughter from Raph and Casey, Michelangelo now unable to talk as he almost chokes from laughter.

"Raph, what the hell have you done to him?!" I hiss, going over to my brother, and folding my arms. Finding this funny, Don proceeds to mimic me.

"Yesh Raph! You naughty, naughty boy! Uncle Leo wants a word with you!"

Mikey proceeds to start crying with laughter.

"Ya told us we can't stay glued to the TV, Leo." He grins manically. "So we didn't."

"Yesh! Bad TV!" Donny turns to the TVs and starts to point his finger at them. "Un-uncle Leo wants a word with you!"

"Ya hafta admit, it's pretty funny seein' Don like this."

"I, Raphael, am not like anything…!" Don turns around, puts his hands on his hips and huffs at Raph, then falls from the table. Raph and Casey howl, and Mikey clutches to the armchair in hysteria. It's then I spot the bottle in Casey's clutches.

"Is that… vodka?! You gave Don vodka?!"

"Hey, he needed ta lighten up! He's gunna work himself ta death Leo, he needs ta relax!" Casey grins.

"Vodka, vodka, it's the best in the world…ka!" A singsong voice echoes out from underneath the coffee table. As I rub my temple, a very stern and disapproving voice rings out.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Shit, it's Splinter!" Casey hisses.

"Daddy!" Don calls out.

"Donatello, what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" He clambers to his feet from underneath the table. "Yanno, you, yesh, you should worry so much daddy-dearest. Don't worry, dum dum dum, be happyyy!" Don flings out his arms wide.

"Raphael, Mr. Jones, no doubt you are the cause of this!"

"C'mon sensei, Don needed ta relax!"

"Yeah, c'mon Splinter, lighten up."

I close my eyes, waiting for the impending carnage.

"Mr. Jones, I bid you **goodnight**. Raphael, you are in charge of putting Donatello to bed and making sure he does no damage to himself."

"Yes sensei." Raph says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, same time tomorrow night Raph?" Casey stretches, then sees the look on Splinter's face. "Uh, okay, same time next year!" He quickly grabs his vodka and coat and hastily makes his way out.

"Nooo, Raphy, don't want to go to bed." Don says as Raph lifts the now dizzy turtle.

"Tough luck bro." Raph manages to walk him upstairs.

"Mike, you okay?" I ask my youngest brother. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he nods, grinning manically.

"Whew, yeah, I'm, I'm okay. Night Leo." Mikey pats me on the back before slumping off upstairs, chuckling to himself.

I look over to my father, both paws rested on his walking stick and tail twitching.

"Sorry sensei, I was out and-"

"Silence Leonardo."

I bite nervously at my lip.

_'I'm in for it.'_

Splinter's tail lays limply on the floor, and his ears twitch. I swear I see the corners of his mouth curl up, and to my surprise, he starts to laugh. Thinking back to Don's actions, I too start to laugh. We stand there for a few moments, father and son, laughing more than we have in the past 10 days, each thinking the same, one thing.

_'We need Karm and April more than we know.'_


	15. Back in green

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT or any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

April's point of view. Don't worry, no drunken nonsense this time, hee hee.

Oops, I forgot to mention last chapter that I missed out the Big Brawl arc, but it did happen, I just didn't write it. This chapter picks up in season 3, Space Invaders part 1, just so you know where this is going.

Back in green

I sigh contently as I shut the door, my turtle girl friend having just left.

_'It's such a long journey, but it was worth it, Karm is so much happier, she actually wanted to come home early. I just hope she takes care getting back.'_

Taking off my coat, I flop onto the sofa, lazily flicking through the channels and quickly finding the last 10 minutes of a 'Mythbusters' episode on. I hardly pay attention, finding myself wandering off in thought.

_'I wonder how Casey's been? I've… missed him I guess. As much as he gets on my nerves. I'll let him know I'm home.'_

Pulling my cell from my pocket, I write out a quick text message.

'**Hey Case, just wanted to let you know Kar and I came home earlier. Don't tell the guys, Kar wants to surprise them. Love April xxx'**

_'The guys… I've missed them too, Donny especially. I'll be glad to see him again.'_ I smile fondly at the thought of my special friend.

"This programme has been interrupted for an emergency broadcast-" The TV snaps me back from my thoughts. I watch as the local news reporter tells of an alien invasion by huge dinosaur like creatures. Almost laughing it off, I roll my eyes and switch off the TV.

_'Ha TV, most likely a prank.'_

Going into the kitchen, I switch on the kettle deciding to make a cup of coffee. A cold shiver runs down my back and I nervously rub at the back of my neck. I pull my coat back on and slip my cell back into my pocket.

As I sit down to drink my cup of coffee, an urgent knock at the door has me sighing. I put down the coffee and rush downstairs to the shop's front door.

"Casey? I know I just messaged you but-"

"Ape, there's no time! There's freaky alien dinosaurs roamin' the streets! We gotta go!"

"Oh like you believe that." I roll my eyes and lean against the door frame. "It's prob'ly just a TV prank for guys like-" I stop. Blinking, I rub at my eyes, but the dinosaur creatures coming towards the shop on strange hovercrafts don't disappear.

"Like me?" Casey huffs.

"Casey, I think I'll take you up on that offer of getting out of here!!" I spin him around and push him out the shop door. Upon seeing the aliens, he rushes towards his bike, throwing me a helmet. I hop on the back, clutching onto his waist, as we're pursued by the aliens on strange hover crafts. "Casey, you know how I'm always telling you not to go so fast?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Go fast! Go fast!" I yell and he accelerates quickly.

We're chased down the streets of New York by the huge aliens, Casey going a dangerous speed and doing crazy corners. Finally, we manage to lose them, and Casey pulls into an alleyway.

"What the hell is goin' on here?!" Casey shouts.

"I really don't know. I better call Karm to see if she's okay. The guys will know what's going on, they've got TVs, but she was taking the long way home." Pulling out my cell, I find Karm on the speed dial. "Karm?… Yeah… I… You know? … They're what? … Triceritons? Uh okay… You're on the rooftops?… Okay, please just be careful and find the guys… I'm with Casey… we're fine… we'll find you-" And with that, the cell is tugged away from my ear as my arm is pulled back. "Ouch, what the-"

As I'm pulled from the bike, I face a Triceriton. My eyes widen and he tugs the cell from my hand.

"Sorry, she can no longer take this call." It speaks into my cell and I watch as it crushes the object with little effort.

"Casey!"

"Sorry April, I'm a li'l busy here myself!"

Struggling I turn around to watch as Casey takes on two of the monsters.

"Let go of me!" I try to tug my wrist away, but I'm hoisted under the arm of one of the aliens.

"Babe! Let go of me you-"

The Triceriton pins Casey's arm behind his back and marches him onto the hovercraft. The three horned alien holding me also steps onto the craft. We hover forward and I just start to wonder,_ 'Can Karm handle this right now?'_

Casey and I are taken to Central Park where other people have been rounded up. We're marched forward into a group, Casey getting mad as a Triceriton pushes him.

"Hey horn head, ya wanna stop doin' that 'fore I get mad!"

"Casey!" I grab his hand and pull him forward. "Have you got your cell?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Call Leo, the guys can help."

"Alright babe." Surprisingly sneakily Casey takes his cell from his pocket and calls Leo. "Yo Leo, these horn head guys are rounding some people up in Central Park… yeah I'm there with-" He can't finish his sentence as an alien knocks the cell from his hand and steps on it.

"Move it human scum." It growls.

"I should kick yer horned head inta next week fer that!"

The alien, brandishing a strange gun, knocks Casey back. He falls amidst the group of people surrounded by Triceritons and I rush to his side.

"Casey!"

"You puny Earthlings will do as you're told!" The dinosaur creature growls and three hover crafts float above the group of us, shining lights down. I help Casey up and we squint at the bright lights. The Triceritons step back and each of the crafts send down a beam to the ground, making a triangular force field.

"April, you do the Science stuff, tell me what the hell that is!" Casey stares at the field.

"I don't know! All of this alien stuff is a little new to me!"

We stand in the triangular prison, unable to do anything.

_'C'mon guys, Karm, I know you can do this, you can find us.'_

A few minutes later a spacecraft phases through the force field and lands within it. The door opens to even more Triceritons, each brandishing guns. They start to bark orders and they push us towards the spaceship.

"April, the guys can't help, we gotta do this ourselves."

"I… I guess." I say glumly. Casey starts to pull me away from the spaceship. We bump into a Triceriton and he grabs me.

"Hey, get offa her!" Casey jumps on the Triceriton's back, trying to wrestle with him when the horned creature throws him off effortlessly. The gun comes crashing down onto Casey's skull and he slumps to the floor.

"Casey!"

I'm picked up by the huge creature and carried towards the ship where some other people are hoarded into, shouting and kicking all the way.

_'No! No, I can't let this happen! Casey!"_

An explosion rocks the area, and the alien turns around startled.

"Get some warriors over there, now! Scan the area!" The one carrying me barks out at the aliens outside of the force field where confusion has erupted. Triceritons rush around trying to restore order when one comes crashing to the ground from one of the hovercrafts creating the force field.

The creature carrying me, stops, startled, and one of the crafts comes hurtling to the ground. People still being rounded up by the aliens realise the force field has gone down and run far from them. Realising what's happened, the Triceriton holding me, rushes towards the ship, when a familiar voice calls my name, his tone giving away his slight confusion.

"April?!"

"Donny!"

"Wait, but that means that-"

A few laser shots are fired into the sky and the Triceritons stop to face the new figure, the people running farther away and Leo and Don, not far from me, also turn around to gaze.

"Put her down, horn head."

Her hair, now only brushing her shoulders and with side swept bangs, blows behind her, the mask entwined within the dark brown strands doing the same. She holds in right hand a Triceriton gun, her left hand placed on her hip and her eyes narrow as if to say 'you think that's a good idea?'. An air of confidence shines from her, and her words support that air. The Triceritons nearby freeze, as they see what she holds.

"Karma?!" Leo straightens up, lowering his katana.

"Hey big bro, sorry, I didn't want our family reunion to be like this." She grins.

"Am I glad to see you!" Don smiles slightly, then seems to remember the alien invasion happening.

"Likewise Donny-boy." She jogs over to him and hands him the gun, saying something only audible to him. Don frowns slightly then points the guy at the Triceriton holding me.

"Back off you bunch of cretaceous leftovers! Hands where I can see them!"

I'm placed onto the ramp of the ship and Donny steps up onto it, pushing the Triceritons back with the threat of a gun. I throw my arms around my saviour.

"Oh Donny, I could just kiss you!"

"Really?!… Oh, uh, I mean, we better get these people outta here."

"You heard him! C'mon, Move it!" I urge the baffled people out and follow them.

"That's it, nice horn heads." I hear Donny say before a shot is fired. Spinning around, I see Don picked up by two Triceritons.

"Take the terrapin creature and go."

"Don!" Karm shouts.

"Donny!" I go to rush forward, but Leo grabs me back. The Triceritons nearby brandish their guns again and with feral grins, step back onto the ship, the threat of being shot very real until the door closes. We watch as the spaceship hauls itself from the ground, and blasts off into the sky, taking Donatello with it.


	16. Steady, aim, flee!

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT or any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Karm's point of view.

Sorry I haven't re-read it properly yet, I will get round to it, just wanted to put it up.

Steady, aim… flee!

_'Okay, I've been home not even an hour yet and my purple banded brother has been kidnapped by some gun toting horn heads called the Triceritons who the guys encountered when they were zapped away into space by the Utrom's Transmat device. Yeah, this is home alright.'_

I rub my temple and watch as Leo tries to console April.

"Karm?!" The voice of a turtle I've missed very much reaches me.

"Hey Raphy." I turn around to him, grinning slightly. Before I know it, I'm in the strongest turtle's arms and being hugged to within an inch of my life. "Uh… nice to… see you… too… but… YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!"

"Oh, sorry girl." As I'm put down, he grins at me. "I missed you." He kisses me on the cheek and I spot Mikey behind, supporting a dazed looking Casey. Grinning too, he proceeds to wolf whistle.

"Nice new style!" He clicks his tongue at me and points. Looking up to my hair and down to my hands, now covered in a pair of fingerless gloves that match the colour of my mask and obi, I blush slightly.

"Thanks."

"Sorry to wreck this reunion, but we got bigger problems." Leo says solemnly.

"…Where's Don?" Mikey asks.

"In there." April points to the spaceship slowly disappearing from sight.

"Brainiac's been abducted?!" Raph frowns.

"Yeah! He gets all the fun!" Mikey pouts.

We all look around.

"Don's not here to hit him upside the head! This is wrong, very wrong!" I wail.

"Then let's go get our brother back."

"Uh, not to worry you Leo, but I don't think that'll be easy." Casey, now able to stand on his own, gestures back with his thumb, where four Triceritons advance upon us with guns.

"Casey, April, go!" Leo unsheathes his katana as the two humans dash off.

"So… the plan is what?" Mikey asks, slowly stepping backwards.

"The plan is… uh, let me make this up as we go… and right now I'm making up we should… uh…" Leo stammers.

"Run?"

"Yeah, that." Leo looks over at Mikey, then quickly turns and dashes off. Without any hesitation, Mikey and I follow.

"Raph! C'mon!" Twisting around and stopping I shout him. Glancing back at me and then at the Triceritons, he follows us, surprisingly fast for his strong figure.

Laser beams bounce off the ground behind us, and I speed up, quickly overtaking Leo as the leader.

"We can't run forever."

"What do you suggest?"

I glance at the trees ahead and see Casey handing out Triceriton guns to other civilians.

"I suggest we herd this herd." I grin and nod in that direction.

"I've missed how you tell me what to do." He grins back. "Raph, Mike, that way!" Leo points in the direction.

"Oh smooth Leo, lead the huge dinosaurs with guns over to-"

A laser flies past from the opposite direction of the Triceritons.

"Over to the gun toting, pissed off civilians Raphy boy?"

"Shut up Mike."

Skidding to a halt just before the group of people, we crouch, letting them cover our shells for us.

The Triceritons start to retreat, and run back into the other side of the park.

"Ya showed them. Ya ain't so bad fer a bonehead Case." Raph grins at his friend.

"Ha ha Raph." Casey glares.

"You need to go get Donny back." April looks at us with pleading eyes.

"Then get him back we shall, milady!" Mikey bows in a joking manner.

"You got some nice ambitions there Mike, just one problem, yanno, not really a big one, just the fact that we don't have a spaceship." I give a sarcastic glance to my brother.

"Then let's go requisition one." Leo eyes twinkle. "Casey, April, the Triceritons may try to come back for these people, get them outta the park."

"Got it." Casey nods.

We dash off after Leo, and I hear April call out after us.

"Just make sure you come back with Donny!"

"Will do!" Mikey shouts back.

"Got a plan Fearless?"

"Yeah, it's a game of a cat and mouse, well, turtle and Triceriton if you're being picky."

I leap up into a tree, swing off the branch and land on the ground just ahead of the guys.

"Humour me." I start to run beside Leo.

"Well, the Triceritons were only rounding up people with a certain level of something, trans-ionic particles. It just so happens, we're full of it."

"Okay..."

"So, we bait the horn heads, right?" Raph asks.

"Right. If we can get them to land, and get out of the ship, we can ste- uh, I mean, _borrow_ it."

"Yeah like you _borrowed_ Zanramon's personal space cruiser." I roll my eyes.

"You forgot to mention blowing it up too!" Mikey pipes up.

"So how do we bait 'em?" Raph asks.

"Funny you should ask." Leo grins knowingly.

* * *

From my place in a tree on the branch below Mikey, I watch as Raph is thrown back from a tree falling. My heart lurches.

_'He just had to ask what the plan was, didn't he? He just had to be the bait.'_

I watch as a spaceship lands, not far from Raph, and two Triceriton's walk over to him, fully armed. I tense, waiting for the moment when Raph jumps up to show he's okay and that these horn heads wish they hadn't messed with him.

"Karm, don't, he's okay." Mikey whispers down and I nod at him.

"Ooh these terrapins are so scary!" One of the Triceritons says sarcastically. "I'm quaking in fear." He holds up Raph's limp arm and I decide enough is enough.

"Hey!" I leap from my place in the tree. "He's mine, find a boyfriend of your own size."

"Another terrapin creature!" The other Triceriton points his gun.

"I don't remember that one, it's not as ugly as the rest."

The two aliens snicker.

"That's no way ta treat a lady!"

The Triceriton that mocked Raph and I is spun around by a square kick to the jaw, and knocked out cold. I grin over at Raph and he winks at me. Before the other Triceriton can respond, I kick the gun out of his hand and it lands near to Raph.

"You'll be remembering me next time you stupid dinosaurs try to invade our planet." Grinning, I do a roundhouse kick into the stomach of the alien, then dodging round the side of him, yank on his tail to pull him over. He howls in pain and turns around to snarl at me.

_Click._

"Not a good idea, pal." Raph brandishes the gun.

The Triceriton growls, and puts up his hands, and Mikey and Leo come running over.

"C'mon, we got a brother to catch." Leo dashes off into the ship, Mike and I following whilst Raph marches the Triceriton after us.

Leo hands us each a strange contraption.

"What the hell bro?" I pick it up and glance it over.

"Breathers, the Triceriton home planet's atmosphere isn't air."

"Ah." I put the breather on and tuck it into my obi belt.

"Pilot this ship horn head." Raph nudges the gun into the Triceriton's back.

"I refuse to co-operate, you are the enemy."

"Alright. Mikey, you fly it."

I turn around wide eyed to Leo.

"Leonardo, you are not being serious." I hiss.

"Deadly." He confirms it with a neutral look.

"My very own alien spaceship, Leo, you shouldn't have!" Mikey jumps into the drivers seat, the Triceriton sitting into the seat next to it.

"I hope ya know what yer doin' bro." Raph hisses.

"Ooh, big red button, let's press that!"

"No!" The Triceriton roars at Mikey, but it's too late. The craft starts forward, making a speedy dash towards the forest in front of us.

"MIKEY, PULL UP!" Leo, Raph and I echo, the orange banded turtle responding to the order quickly. He shakily flies the ship, narrowly skimming buildings. As we head towards a huge glass building, the Triceriton growls lowly.

"Give me that you idiot!" He pushes Mikey out of the way, taking control and races us up the façade of the building.

I regain my composure to yell at Leo.

"I HAVE JUST COME FROM A RELAXING HOLIDAY AND YOU PUT ME IN A SPACESHIP WITH MIKEY AT THE CONTROLS?!… Not your wisest decision Leo." I throw a glare his way, but he only grins.

"Now pilot this ship or we'll let Mikey fly again." Leo threatens the Triceriton.

"Okay!!" The alien eagerly says.

We fly along smoothly across the city. I gaze out the window, feeling happy to be back.

"Glad yer back?" Strong arms find their way around my waist.

"Mmhmm." I lean back into him.

"I'm glad yer back even more. I missed ya while ya were gone."

"Understatement." Leo glances back at us and grins.

"What trouble did you get into?"

"None." He grins.

"Ha ha, yeah right Raphy boy." Mikey calls out.

"What did you do?" I close my eyes, waiting for the list. He grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck.

"Shell! Not the time to be asking what Raph did!" Mikey sits bolt up in his seat.

"Huh?" I glance at my brother, then out the window. Two spaceships flanked on our right side, one on our left.

"What did you do?!" Leo threatens the Triceriton.

"**Fighter 29-B, we are answering your call for assistance. What is the nature of your emergency." **The static voice echoes from the control panel.

"Oh, sh-… ell." My eyes dart between the ships next to us.

"You are trapped terrapins, surrender now!" The alien piloting the ship sneers.

"**29-B? Respond."**

"Shell, shell, and triple shell." Mikey flails his arms frantically, hopping from one foot to the other.

Leo picks up the communicator.

"You talk into it." He whispers to Raph.

"Oh yeah, Triceritons have really strong Brooklyn accents these days Leo." Raph rolls his eyes. Leo looks towards me.

"You really think they'd take a girl seriously?" I fold my arms. In desperation, Leo flings Mikey the communicator.

"Why me?!"

"You watch all the films, surely you've come across one where some guys steal a spaceship then get asked by some other spaceship if they need assistance." Leo shrugs.

"Uh, uh, okay, um… sorry we can't really talk right now, we'll call back later."

Raph smacks his forehead.

"Mikey!" I hiss.

"**Is your communication system broken 29-B?"**

"Uh, uh, yes! That's it! The communication thingy kinda broke, yanno, it's got a big… uh, hole in it…"

"Leo…" Raph growls.

The Triceriton shoves Mikey out of the seat and grabs the communicator.

"I am the pilot, I'm being held hostage. Destroy the ship immediately!"

Raph growls and plunges his sai through the communicator.

"Yer tryin' on my last nerve, you freakin' horn head! Yer gunna get us all killed, an' if anybody tries ta do that, it's me or Mike, not you!"

"I would rather die with honour by the hands of my own people, than collaborate with the likes of you."

"Honour?!" Leo frowns.

"Oh great, here we go." I roll my eyes. "Leo's gunna go on an honour speech again..."

"Not to interrupt, but the crazy horn head is gunna get his wish." Mikey says from the window.

The ship rocks violently as it's bombarded with lasers.

"Leo, you know how you always tell me not to swear unless it's called for?"

"Yes?"

"I think this is called for… SHITSHITSHIT I'M GUNNA DIE!"

"Nobody's dying!" Leo shouts back at me.

"Damn right Leo… I ain't dyin' a virgin."

"So you haven't-"

"Raph! Mike! Not the time!"

"…And I commend my spirit to the great horned warrior-"

"Screw all this commending!" I shove the Triceriton out of the seat and Mikey takes over.

"No! Anybody but him!"

"Can it!" Raph brandishes the Triceriton's gun, before he's thrown backwards by a huge jolt.

"Mikey, can you at least try to fly, **like our lives depend on it!**" I get back up from the floor.

"Hey, this thing has some weapons."

"Steady, aim, fire, Raph." Leo glances at his brother.

"Ya don't need ta say it twice bro."

Raph manages to take all of the crafts down, whilst Mikey narrowly skims yet more buildings.

"Argh! Fine!" The Triceriton takes over the controls again.

"No more funny stuff." I glare.

He takes us up, and we find New York slowly falling away from us, soon America stretching behind us. Smiling proudly at my country, I wonder off in thought.

_'I hope Don's okay, I've missed him an awful lot, he's good to talk to, and those first few days at the farm, I needed to do a lot of talking. I'm glad April was there, but… she doesn't know how I-'_

"You okay Karm?" Leo asks.

"Hm, yeah, just gazing." Smiling slightly, he nods in return.

It takes us only a few minutes to leave the Earth almost entirely behind us with the spaceship's powerful engines. The control panel starts to give off a warning beep.

"What have ya done now?!" Raph immediately turns on the alien.

"Nothing, the stupid humans have launched a missile attack, but they won't phase through the shield." The Triceriton glances at the screens before him. "But, we won't either at this rate." He looks alarmed.

"Step on it!" Leo orders.

"Why should I?" He snarls.

"Two words, Mikey's, driving." Raph grins.

The Triceriton straightens and doubles the power of the ship. I stumble back a little, Raph catching me.

"Thanks _shugosha_." I smile.

Speeding ahead of the missiles, the ship zooms through the force field, the missiles crashing into the field in its path.

"Yanno, I decided. I don't like missiles." Mikey says, still a little panic stricken.

"We need to get into the home planet." Leo takes charge.

"How?" I say, sitting on the floor.

"We won't get past the defences bro."

"I know Raph, but that convoy of freighters will."

After hearing Leo's plan, Mikey takes over the controls, knowing full well the Triceriton won't co-operate. We sneakily land on the back of a freighter, Mikey doing a great job.

"Mikey pulled it off?" Raph whispers to Leo.

"He's not completely useless." The older brother whispers back.

"I heard that!" Mikey says, a little peeved.

"**Freighter 329, clear for landing."**

We each high three a very proud Mikey.

"Now we just gotta get in." Leo says.

"Nuh-uh, there's something much more important to do." Grinning mischievously, I rummage in the back of the ship, finding some rope. Raph, Mike and Leo hold down the Triceriton, while I tie him to the chair.

"Later horn head!" Raph waves his hand in the air.

"Don't forget me, yeah?" I lean into his face, and wink, throwing an almost vicious swing into my hips as I walk off.

"Hey guys, sewers!" Mikey whispers as we jump from the ship, spotting the grate over near the wall. "Home sweet home… not on home."

"Yeah, alright you comedic chelonian." I roll my eyes as Raph pulls off the grate. We expertly disappear, and rush along the sewer tunnels.

"You know where you're going Leo?"

"No, still going with the 'let's make this up as we go along plan'."

"Oh, just checking." I grin weakly.

"Just don't let Mikey drive again."

"My driving is better than yours."

Raph snorts, "Whatever."

We find ourselves at a crossroad.

"Lemme guess, you're gunna be too stubborn to ask for directions. Men." I roll my eyes.

Stealthily, Triceritons come from the shadows of each section of the crossroad, their faces partly hidden, but not their guns.

"Halt. Move and you will be destroyed."

We back up shell to shell.

"Uh, Leo, can you make something else up, yanno, something with a happier ending?" Mikey gulps.

I scan each of the exits.

"Yanno, I think I know how Don feels being claustrophobic now."

"Hold it together, we'll get out of this… somehow."

_'Ah Leonardo, still the optimist in the worst possible situations.'_


	17. Space Pirates

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT or any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Sorry this has taken so long. I'm back at college now for a few weeks so it might take me a little longer to write and I've got to the point in this arc where I'm thinking "I. Can't. Be. Bothered. With. Damn. Aliens. And. Their. Constant. Invading." So, hopefully I'll get this done and get onto the better stuff. I'm thinking of doing a Same As It Never was with Karm, I've got a really good idea in my head right now, so if you'd like me to do it, I'd appreciate you just dropping me a PM/review saying so.

Thanks everyone!

The girl in green's view for this one.

Space Pirates

"Yanno, a plan would be good, _any minute now Fearless._"

"Okay… on my signal, we attack left." Leo says quietly.

"There is no reason to attack, my friends." A low voice rumbles out, and the Triceritons part as another makes his way through. "Though I would much enjoy the rematch."

"Traximus!" The guys echo, Raph stepping forward eagerly.

"No way!" The red banded turtle grins at the Triceriton wearing plated armour.

"Welcome to the Triceriton rebellion." He bows slightly.

"Rebellion?" Leo tilts his head.

"Sounds like my kinda thing." Raph grins even broader.

"Allow me to introduce a small section of my Rebel battalion."

"Hey, I recognise you guys!" Mikey steps forward to speak to a small alien with turquoise hair and a much bigger alien, bulging with muscles. "You brought back some recruits from the Battle Nexus tournament, just like you said you would. Me, on the other hand, I just so happened to bring back something else, yanno, the title of **Battle Nexus champion!**"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it." I hold my hands up and step forward. "First of all, nice to meet you Traximus," I bow slightly and he does the same, "secondly, Mikey won what now?"

"Don't get him started." Raph says through gritted teeth.

"Y'see sis, there's this little thing held ever four years where all the best warriors go to compete, and it's called the Battle Nexus. Yours truly, won it." Mikey flexes his muscles and grins.

"You all took part?" I glance at Leo and Raph.

"Yeah." Leo says.

"Traximus?" I ask.

"Indeed I did." The Triceriton answers.

"You two as well?" I ask the other aliens and they nod. "And… Mikey won?"

"Yeah." Raph sighs.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You almost had me there!" I grin, but realise how nobody else does. "You're… _being serious_?"

"This is the famous Karma, I presume." Traximus asks Raph.

"You bet." Raph grins.

"Aww, Raphy, you talk about me everywhere you go." I give him a huge kiss on his cheek and Traximus laughs at the turtle turning almost as red as his mask.

"Come my friends, let me take you to our base."

We follow the Triceriton and his rebel warriors to their base, all the way Mikey bugging me, whilst Leo tells Traximus about Don's capture.

"Sis, I'm seriously serious! I won the Battle Nexus."

"It's okay Traximus, I understand, he can't admit defeat, I know you were prob'ly the winner."

Raph clears his throat loudly.

"Sorry Raphy." I grin.

Traximus leads us to his base, where a few dozen other Triceritons are sparring, eating and talking.

"Ya got some horns putting this place right under the Prime Leader's nose." Raph tells his alien friend.

"Zanramon is too focussed on his insane war against the Federation to notice us. He has driven the Triceriton Republic to its destruction, he **must** be overthrown."

"How about a recall election?"

"Don't make me hit you." I say to Mikey, who gets thrown aside by a stumbling Triceriton.

"Thanks pal, saved us doin' it!" Raph calls to the Triceriton.

"I am sorry, I was sparring. Please forgive me." The Triceriton picks up a dazed Mikey.

"You remember Monzaram and his All-star warriors, don't you?" Traximus questions, gesturing to the Triceritons gathering behind.

"Sure do." Leo says casually.

"Yeah, we kicked their horns into the next century." Mikey pipes up. "But, yanno, being a **Battle Nexus champion** that's no big feat! Oh yeaaah!"

"Is it possible he has grown more annoying since we last met?" Monzaram steps forward.

"Umm… Yes. Entirely possible." Casting a sarcastic glance to his brother, Leo speaks up.

"Feel free to tackle him to the ground, yanno, if the fancy takes you."

"I don't believe we have met." Monzaram looks to me.

"Karma, my family seem to get rid of me when they have all the fun." I bow slightly.

"Wish we could do it ta Mikey."

"It's a gift Raphy, yanno, being this _amazing_."

We each stare at the orange banded turtle, still grinning stupidly.

"So, Traximus," Leo turns away to talk to the Triceriton, "Do you think you and your warriors can help us spring our brother?"

"I am certain my friend. Monzaram and Ia will assist you," he motions to the turquoise-haired alien, "but hear me out, the Prime Leader has sworn personal vengeance on you turtles, what exactly did you do to him?"

"Take him hostage, get him blasted by his own troops, steal his personal space cruiser and escape with the Fugitoid."

"Leonardo, you make it sound like it's all in a days work."

"It is." Raph grins at me.

"We'll have to get to a monitor station to find out where they are holding your brother. Come friends." Monzaram takes charge.

"Good luck." Traximus stands tall.

"Don't worry, I can handle anything, I am the-"

"SHUT UP!" Leo, Raph and I echo.

We follow Monzaram through a series of tunnels, until we come upon a door.

"So how exactly are we going to get to a monitor station, Monzaram?" Leo asks, as the Triceriton opens the door.

"We'll be going through-"

"The sewers!" Raph grins. "Never fails."

As we walk along the sewers, Leo begins to talk with the ex All-star.

"How did you find yourself in the Rebellion?"

"After our humiliating defeat against you turtles, Zanramon had the entire team locked up. Traximus helped us escape, now my allegiance lies with him and the Rebellion."

"Yanno, speaking of humiliating-"

"Michelangelo. I have been back from my vacation from a few hours, and already you are annoying the shell from my back. Can you just shut the hell up for a moment, **please**?"

"Sorry, I don't come with an off switch." He grins.

"Above us is the monitor room. If we can get through this grate, we only have to break through a door."

"And I know just how to give us an element of surprise." I grin, searching through my obi and pull out a small package.

"What is this?" Monzaram asks.

"A kunoichi speciality. A smoke bomb."

"And you are left behind for what reason, warrior?" He grins, showing his sharp teeth, and takes the package off me.

We clamber through the grate and find ourselves in front of a large door that opens in two halves.

"Allow me." Cracking his knuckles, Raph steps forward and forces his sai into the gap where the two doors join. He forces open the door a little and looks back to Monzaram, poised with the smoke bomb. "On 3… 2… 1."

Raph rips the door open and Monzaram hurtles through the door, throwing the smoke bomb down. With a small bang, Leo turns to me.

"Did that have explosives in?!"

"I have a brainiac brother, what can I say?" I grin, then rush in after everybody else. I manage to take down two Triceritons, and as the smoke clears, the rest lie unconscious on the floor.

"Okay, we're in."

"Yes, but it won't be long before they realise security has been breached. We must work quickly."

The two aliens turn to the computers spanning before us, Ia tapping away at the controls.

"Man, Don would be drooling at all this technology." Raph glances around.

"Mmhmm."

"You okay? Ya seem distracted."

"I'm fine." I nod and smile, subconsciously touching my left wrist.

"Your brother is on this base."

"That's good, right?" Leo asks.

"Yes, but he is in the Prime Leader's throne room. It will not be easy to get in, but if we overcome a few obstacles, we have a chance." The Triceriton's eyes twinkle slightly.

* * *

"This has better not be a trick, terrapin." An irritated voice sounds out as I'm shoved forward into the huge room, my handcuffs restraining me. I glance at Raph, then at my blue and orange banded brother, the guard Triceriton looming behind us.

"Prime Leader, I found the terrapin creatures sneaking onboard. Their intentions were obviously treacherous, they were attempting to rescue their brother." The guard announces.

"Excellent! Bring them forward guard."

We shuffle forward, and my eyes meet with Don's.

"My my, is this a new recruit?" The Prime Leader steps forward, grinning broadly at me. "And you would be...?"

"Screw you." I grin.

"Another insolent turtle, I ought to-" He raises his large hand towards me, but I stand proud.

"Sir!" The guard speaks up. "I thought their agony could be prolonged, we could subject them to torture."

"Hmm…" He lowers his hand. "Very well, excellent suggestion. Take them to my personal torture chamber, immediately! This one included." He then shoves Don forward, who uncharacteristically directs a vicious glare to the alien.

"Sir." Saluting, the guard Triceriton marches us out the room and part way down the corridor.

"Yanno guys, I realised something back there…"

"Yeah Don?" Mikey asks, still sporting a solemn expression.

"That was the most lame excuse for a-"

Don's handcuffs drop to the floor.

"Rescue mission?" Leo smirks, wriggling free of his handcuffs, Raph, Mike and I doing likewise.

"Wait, but-" Don points at the guard, currently tucking the device that opens the handcuffs away. Monzaram takes off the guard mask. "Monzaram?!"

"What was that Donatello? A _lame_ rescue?" I grin.

"Alright! I eat my words! That was pretty impressive." Don grins sheepishly.

"You bet Donny boy." Raph pats his brother on the back.

"You! I'm still not speaking to you!" Don pushes Raph away.

"Did I miss something?" I ask puzzled. All four brothers look at me, Raph and Mikey grinning crazily, Leo trying to suppress a smirk and Don glaring. "Never mind, heh."

"So, the plan now?" Don asks.

"We steal a ship."

"_Commandeer_, brother." Leo carries on from Raph.

"You make us sound like pirates." Mikey grins.

"Come, we must go quickly, Zanramon will find out I was not a real guard any minute now." Monzaram leads us on to the space hangar, through the sewers, and we take cover behind some barrels.

"**All units, full alert! All units, full alert! We have intruders, commence Tribase lockdown, immediately."**

"Damnit, there's an army of Triceritons out there." Raph whispers.

"We'll have to cause some kind of distraction, like-"

Monzaram pushes a hoard of barrels on a hovering trolley towards the army.

"Like that?" I grin at my brother as we take cover behind some walls.

The Triceritons turn around, a little dazed at the seemingly possessed barrels. Raph and Monzaram peek out from behind their possessions and take aim at the barrels, which explode in a wonderful, blaze of flame. The sudden combustion causes panic and confusion amongst the guards.

"Come on!"

Leo leads us forward into the smoke and fire, Monzaram behind throwing more barrels forward and shooting them with his gun.

"Hey guys, isn't this a certain Prime Leader's ship." Mikey stops, and grins.

"Hey, he got it fixed up pretty nice." Raph grins too.

"Might as well fly in style."

We all jump into the ship, another _**bang**_ filling the air as Monzaram follows after us, causing more fire. He leaps onto the ship, and looks down into the hatch.

"Good luck my friends."

"Thank you Monzaram." I smile.

"Thank Traximus fer us too, 'right?"

"I will Raphael. Now go, quickly." He pulls the hatch over for us.

Raph and Mikey take places in front of the guns, Leo, Don and I rushing to the front of the ship.

"So who's flying this thing?" I ask.

Don sits at the controls, muttering to himself and tapping away at the control panel. Leo and I shrug at each other, taking a seat.

A hum echoes through the air and the craft lurches forward unsteadily. As he manoeuvres the ship around, Don grins to himself. Triceritons take fire at the ship but Mikey and Raph are already prepared, the aliens having to dive for cover from the mass of lasers.

"And we are outta here!!" Mikey proclaims and Don unsteadily flies the spaceship out from the base.

"I can finally go home!" I slump into the chair.

"I can finally have some pizza."

"I can finally slaughter Raph." Don rubs at his head.

"Hangover, Donny-boy?" Raph smirks.

"You got Don drunk?!" I gasp. "Without me?!"

I duck to avoid the bo staff heading my way.

"It was hilarious Karm! Don was dancing on the table, and he sung to sensei, and and and… it was just funny." Mikey grins.

"I'm never going away again." I sigh playfully.


	18. Chaos

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Karm's view point.

Chaos

When you find yourself landing on Earth after just stealing back your brother from some horn headed morons called the Triceritons who just so happen to think 'hey, this mission was a little mad, the Fugitoid isn't even here, we'll just go now' to find the Fugitoid casually sitting where the TCRI building once stood, you start to ask yourself, _'why am I doing this?'_

And if that wasn't enough, our little robotic friend decided to let the Triceritons know he was back on Earth. So, said horn headed morons got a little message from the Fugitoid pretty much saying 'I'm here, come and get me' and, well, they were a little pissed off.

So after chasing us down the sewers, Donatello got desperate and in an irrational 'Raph' moment, he ripped off Professor Honeycutt's head! It's not quite as dramatic as it sounds, but the fact that we disembodied him, is. We thought five different signals from the Professor would completely throw off the Triceritons chasing us. So, Raph took to his bike, wielding the legs of our robotic friend and Mikey meanwhile made off down the sewers with the torso of our poor friend. Leo and I got an arm each and took to the streets and Don got the Professor's head.

Pretty clever, no? Well, the reason we did it was to scramble the signal the Triceritons were chasing, so whilst four of us were escaping the clutches of some of the horn heads, Don was sending out a message across New York that would mask the robots signal.

Once we got our friend back together, we thought maybe, just maybe the Professor would listen to us. No such luck. He was intent on handing himself over to the Triceritons. So as we stood around arguing with him, a few tanks and a couple of dozen armed human guards surrounded us. A helicopter hovering ahead shone down a spotlight, casting light on us, the supposedly the creatures of the shadows.

"We're screwed." Mikey summed it up perfectly.

And so we were. Beaten and unconscious we were taken somewhere unknown to us, and still unknown to us as we lay awake strapped to operating tables, surrounded by five guards. All I know is I'm in a lab, and as I desperately try to fight away the memories of Stockman's lab, a man steps into the room.

Tall and proud, his figure is draped in a long black coat, underneath it a black suit peeking through. The man's eyes are covered by dark sunglasses, but I feel his eyes baring down on me.

He steps forward.

"You creatures fascinate me. It will be a pleasure to dissect you. Oh, please how could I be so rude?" He steps towards Leo, leaning into his face, "When you're screaming in agony, begging and pleading for the pain to stop, you may call me Bishop."

"Ninja don't beg for mercy from their enemies." Leo narrows his eyes and Bishop straightens.

"You're the one they call 'Leonardo' correct? How fascinating. There was once a great man, named Leonardo Da Vinci. He was a genius, clearly it's not something in the name."

"We know who Da Vinci was, if you hadn't quite worked it out, we're named after the Renaissance artists." Donny turns defensive and Bishop's eyes fall on him.

"Donatello. _You_ are the smart one, I've heard. Maybe they should have called you, 'Leonardo'."

Two more guards enter the room, another man following.

"Bishop, where's my part of the bargain?"

"Blanque." Leo hisses.

"Right there, General." Bishop motions to the Fugitoid.

"No." I whisper.

"Nice doing business with you." Blanque bares a feral grin, and the guards wheel the Professor out of the room, the General following.

"Now, where were we?" Bishop spins on his heels to face us. "Ah yes, Leonardo, Donatello, but there are two more I have yet to meet."

Frowns cross our faces.

"This genius can't even count." Don mutters.

"You underestimate me Donatello, that is unwise." The black suited man walks over to me. "You see, Karma and I go back a long way."

"We do?" I blink.

"You must have been too young to remember, my dear." He pushes the table back a little to look at me. "Your father and I have been acquaintances for years, yet little people know."

"If you're on about Stockman, you better change father to bas-"

"Your temper hasn't improved." Bishop says smugly.

"…How do you know me?" I clutch at my memories.

"All will be revealed, but I'm not interested in you. You are Dr. Stockman's, you will shortly be going back to him. But these, they are _mine_ now." He glances at my family then leans in closer to me, to whisper, "and you will watch as I dissect them, one by one."

"Yer gunna wish ya hadn't pissed me off, Bishop." Raph spits.

"Raphael." Bishop strides over to him. "The one with the temper, though it was supposedly the Renaissance master Michelangelo who was the fiery one. The _Divine_ Michelangelo. I care little for art, but it is hard to ignore the beauty of his work."

Mikey gulps, looking up to the man looming over him. Bishop picks up an empty syringe, turning it over in his fingers.

"No, don't you dare hurt him!" Leo shouts.

"Why Leonardo? Do you mutants care about each other? Do you care for each other's miserable lives?" He faces to look at the blue banded turtle.

"Whatever you want to do to us, do it to me, but don't you dare touch Mikey."

Raph and Don nod in agreement, and I look over to Mikey, tears welling in his eyes at his brother's courage.

"Hmm, so you're protective over this one? Fine. I won't hurt him." Bishop stands amidst us. We watch him, waiting for his trick. In a heartbeat, he spins on his heels, plunging the syringe into my upper arm. I cry out in surprise, biting my lip, trying not to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream.

"Karm!" Raph's face changes from anger to terror.

"You bastard!" Leo snaps.

"You told me not to hurt him." The human twists around to face Leo. "And I won't, not first anyway. She is a different matter."

"I'm gunna rip you from-"

"I'd watch your mouth Raphael. You don't know what's in this syringe."

"There's nothin' in it."

"Except air?" Bishop asks, the smug look taking over.

"Huh?"

"Raph, don't." Don's eyes widen.

"Why the hell not?" Raph snaps.

"Do you know why they always dispel some of the liquid in syringes? It's so there's no air bubbles in it. If an air bubble gets into your blood stream and gets to your heart it… can kill you."

Raph's face changes again, the hate gone, the worry taking over.

"I just want some blood." Bishop takes the syringe from my arm and pushes it carefully into my forearm. I watch him do it, my eyes looking over to Raph who squirms in his place.

"What do you want from us?" My eldest brother asks.

"You are such fascinating creatures. I wish to study your DNA, your anatomy. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, you're not my first." He strides over to a cabinet filling a whole wall.

"That looks like a morgue…" Don says quietly.

The drawer rattles as it's pulled from its place, revealing a crocodile whose legs and arms are too long for a normal croc.

'It looks too… human…'

"Leatherhead!" Mikey chokes out. My eyes turn back to my family, Mikey clearly upset, Don clearly anxious, Leo and Raph clearly disgusted.

"How could you?!" Leo spits.

The snout of the croc moves, the black slits of his eyes now seen, his arm raised weakly. Wires wrap his body, almost like a fly caught in a spider's web.

"What a monstrosity."

"You're the monstrosity here Bishop." I say, my eyes welling up. "You are the monster. None of us are monsters. We look a little different on the outside, but on the inside, we have good hearts. All we're trying to do is make the world a better place, we're trying to help people, but just because we don't look the same, it automatically makes us monsters. People look at us and think we want to hurt them, but all we're trying to do is help them. You make me sick to the pit of my stomach, this whole world does. The nature of a human is destroy all that is in the way of them, everything that isn't the same as them. You can't do **anything** to hurt me anymore, I'm just too numb. I'm sick of this. You could cackle with glee as you sliced me up and put me in jars, but I honestly don't care. Hurt me already, _I just don't care._" I hang my head.

"You honestly wouldn't care if right now, I took this saw to Michelangelo?"

I keep my head down.

"Karm! Don't do this, not now, don't go like this on us!" Raph sounds almost on the verge of tears.

"She doesn't care Raphael, what makes you think she has all along?"

"Kar, you can save Mikey, please!" Don sounds near hysterical.

_Whirr, whirr, whirr._

"Karmy, please!" The voice of my littlest younger brother reaches me.

"Say goodbye to Michelangelo."

I pinpoint the flat edge of my flick knife onto Bishop's jugular.

"_Try it." _I say, my voice dripping of poison.

He drops the saw. My family stares back in disbelief. The guards freeze up.

"I'm a kunoichi, you forgot about that. Human males seem to underestimate the power of us females. Luckily these four realise that." My eyes meet with my three brothers and partner.

"Shoot her!" Bishop yells to the guards, who stand dumbfounded. One drops to the ground, followed by the other four.

"Master Splinter?!" The boys echo in disbelief as our sensei stands in front of the slumped guard, April and Casey beside him.

"Get them free!" I shout to my human friends and father. They quickly start to unbound Leo and Raph, when Bishop delivers a sharp elbow to my midsection. As I stumble, the knife slips, managing to cut Bishop's cheek. Sensei kicks the man back, who stumbles into a tray of medical equipment. As Don's released, he rushes over to Leatherhead and sets him free.

From then, chaos erupts.

Casey and April hand us our weapons, and we each challenge Bishop. Leo steps up, swiping with his katana but Bishop manages to dodge the skilled ninja and sweep his feet from under him. Raph, filled with rage, tenaciously attacks, edging the human back to Don, who fights viciously until Bishop grabs his bo staff, launching the purple banded turtle across the room. Mikey quickly circles Bishop and dodges his swift punches, delivering one of his own. The evil man stumbles my way and I do a roundhouse kick into his back, making him fall into a shelf of various jars, bottles and test tubes. We advance upon him and he grabs a test tube from the shelf. As he throws it into the floor, it erupts into clouds of smoke.

"You underestimate us Bishop!" Don says, closing his eyes for a moment, then strikes his staff into the stomach of the man.

"We're ninja." I hear and sense Leo, but can't see him.

"We work with smoke bombs." I sweep at Bishop's feet, but he dodges it.

"The only person ya've made it hard for, is yaself." Raph growls and I hear Bishop come into contact with the operating table.

"Correction Raphael."

The smoke begins to clear.

"It seems your brother is unfamiliar with the ways of smoke bombs. Surrender now, or you'll have to watch him being dissected."

Baby blue eyes stare back at each us as the smoke clears. I tense. Bishop has Mikey pinned to an operating table, a bone saw held only inches from him.


	19. Sayonara, Professor Honeycutt

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

I've started to realise that some of the storylines of the cartoon series are, as Raph would say, really ticking me off. So, if I start to drift away from them, or change them slightly, that's the reason why. I think this story is soon coming to an end, maybe a few more chapters, and they probably won't be from the cartoon series, they'll be my own ideas. Thanks to everybody who has read/enjoyed/reviewed/favourited my stories so far! I promise I will try my best to keep on giving.

Oh, just one thing I want to clear up. Chapter 18, Bishop didn't inject Karm at all, he just threatened to, knowing Don would catch on. He only took blood from her.

And speak of the Devil, I've realised out of all of the characters, Bishop is the one that I just can't get right. He sounds too casual or too Stockman like, not the mind-bending genius he is, so I apologise.

But, I've rambled far too much, so, let's go on to a point of view I can do, Raphael.

Sayonara, Professor Honeycutt

I don't know about everybody else, but this Bishop guy was really beginning to piss me off. Nobody threatens Mikey, except me.

"Get yer hands offa him Bishop!" I growl and step forward.

"You think it's wise to threaten the man who currently has a saw held to your brother's throat?"

"You-"

"Cool it Raph." Leo pulls me back slightly. "If we surrender to you, you'll let Mikey go?"

"No, if you surrender, I won't make you watch him being dissected."

"Great options." Karm mutters from behind me, before gasping a little. I frown to myself, then my eyes meet with the black slits that are pupils of a croc more pissed off than me.

"Bishop." Leatherhead growls, his teeth bared. Bishop's attention lapses, giving Mikey the chance to wriggle out of his grip, whilst Leatherhead charges for him. Mikey stumbles towards us, clearly shaking, our kunoichi gathering him in her arms.

"Leatherhead!" Fearless cries out as Bishop twists and writhes in the crocodile's grip, still clutching the whirring saw.

"My friends, go!"

"Not without you!" Donny jumps forward, knocking the saw out of Bishop's hand. Now free of the weapon, Bishop manages to manoeuvre out of Leatherhead's grip, and kicks him backwards. My temper flips.

I lurch for Bishop, aiming my sai directly at him. Normally I wouldn't use my weapons so ferociously, but he'd ticked me off. Not only had he threatened my little bro, he'd threatened my girl.

I underestimate the power of the slim man, and he throws me to the side. As I get up, and grip my sai, a hand is tenderly lay on my shoulder.

"You mustn't let your anger cloud you." Karm looks deeply into my eyes, before rushing towards Bishop.

I watch her slim frame slink past Bishop, once, twice, almost running him in circles. She ducks and dives out of his reach, and does a breathtaking back flip, ending the sequence with a vicious and accurate hurricane kick. Bishop grits his teeth, regaining himself and challenging Karm once again.

'_She don't look much, but she's a born fighter, inside an' out, an' the way she tricked all a' us… No wonder Shredder wants her, I'm just glad she's on our side!'_

A roundhouse kick to the stomach by the proud kunoichi sees Bishop down again. Grabbing him by his shirt, Karm lifts him up slightly, face only inches from his.

"I told you not to underestimate me." Her voice drips with poison. "You think just because I'm the girl, the smaller one, I'm not as strong. I may not be as strong as Leo, Raph, Don and Mike, but my strength is something almost insane for my size. You chose to bound their wrists, arms, legs, ankles, chest, but you made the mistake with me." In a one handed manoeuvre, Karm pulls out a small flick knife from the inside of her glove and holds it up to Bishop. "You also forget, ninja are fighters, but kunoichi are deceivers. My family have known me nearly a year, they know I've been taught in the ways of deception, yet they never saw it coming I'd pretend not to care about Mikey. You think we should be scared of you?" Her voices lowers. "You should be scared of _us_."

She throws him to the ground at Leatherheads feet, the crocodile growling ferociously. Even from his masked expression, it's clear Bishop is damning himself for being so stupid. We surround him, each poised with weapons. I stop myself from leaping on the man.

"Surrender, you are outnumbered." Sensei says solemnly.

"Outnumbered yes, outclassed, never."

Leatherhead roars and picks up the heap at our feet.

"Put me down you mutant monstrosity!"

Bishop squirms in the grip of our friend, causing them to stumble backwards a little. Seeing his chance before any of us, Bishop kicks up an operating table into Leatherhead's shins, causing the croc to drop him. He moves almost as fast as Karm, and heads for the door, shouting back.

"Until next time."

He disappears.

"Why are we lettin' him go?!" I growl.

"He's not worth the hassle." Karm steps towards me, a dark look on her face.

"Do you remember him?" Don asks.

"I-I think… I'm not sure. But if he's acquainted with Stockman, he's bad news."

"Besides, as Karm said, he's not worth the hassle. We need to get Professor Honeycutt back." Fearless says.

"He's right, he needs us."

"Then what are we standin' around fer?" I rush off through the door, my family and friends following.

* * *

"I know the Professor is here in this rat maze somewhere!… Oh, uh, sorry Master Splinter."

Karm chuckles a little at Don's joke, and squeezes my hand.

We're aimlessly wandering around, well, wherever the hell we are looking for the Professor. I glance at the corridor around us, computer screens lining the walls and the exit stretching ahead.

"Maybe they moved him?" April suggests.

"It'd help if we knew where the hell we were."

"Patience." Karm says to me.

"Uh, Don, are the screens supposed to be doing something like that?!" Mikey points to the screens lining the walls that have finally come to life.

"Um..."

"It looks like somethin' out the Matrix dude!" Our youngest brother clings to Don.

"Why is it ya always relate yer lives ta the Matrix, Mike?"

"Well Casey, you see-"

"The Professor!" Don interrupts their conversation as Honeycutt's head appears on the screen.

"Please, people of the planet Earth, the warring nations of the Triceritons and Federation, listen to what I have to say!"

"It's hard to ignore a robot when you're on Earth and haven't seen one before." Mikey mutters and I nudge him in the ribs.

"I am Professor Honeycutt and not long ago I had a dream of uniting the Multiverse. I had plans to build an instance transportation system known as the Teleportal. It was to be used to unite peoples across galaxies, solar systems, planets, but now it has become the prize in an insane war… I have become the prize… So I decided I must wipe my memory. If the plans for the device were to be used, I fear it would be the worst, not the best. The Triceritons, The Federation, hear me out, _the plans are gone. _It is my fault that this war is raging, people of Earth, and now it is up to me to end it. I am so very sorry."

"C'mon, we need to keep going." Leo urges us on down the corridor.

"How big do they want this maze ta be? It's gunna take forever ta find the Professor."

"Maybe not, Raph."

"Oh no, Don has that look in his eyes." Karm whispers.

Don wanders over to a small keypad next to one of the screens and begins to tap away.

"Now he's broadcasting, maybe, just maybe I can hack into their system. I hack into their system, I find his signal, using that information we can pinpoint it down to which room he's broadcasting from."

"That… means that… we can… find… him. 'Kay Mikey?" Karm grins.

"Oh, ha ha." Mike pouts.

The screen next to the keypad changes, showing a map and a red, bleeping circle.

"Got it." Don nods and makes a mental note. "This way!"

Once again we dash off, and as we run the screens turn from red to green.

"What the hell?" I frown, turning to Karm.

The building rocks and several loud booms echo down the corridor. We dive down as a rain of debris falls from the ceiling.

"You just had to ask, didn't you Raphy boy?"

"Now's not the time for the blame game, we gotta get to the Fugitoid!" Leo is the first to leap up, the rest of us following.

We finally reach the end of the corridor and I breathe a sigh of relief. I glance over to Karm next to me, her eyes closed, her face contorted.

"Kar?"

Her eyes snap open.

"Sorry." She smiles weakly. I lead her to the back of the group, away from everybody.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just… remembering Bishop."

"Look ya can stay-"

"I'm not staying anywhere. This is my family, the Professor is, albeit a little troublesome, but my friend all the same. I haven't come this far for nothing."

Leatherhead hammers at the door.

"Ya sure?"

She kisses me.

"I'm positive."

Our crocodile friends rips open the door.

"Stay close to us, 'kay?" I let go of her hand and grip my sai.

"I will." She pulls out her tessen, and smiles.

We follow the rest of our family and friends into the next room, bursting with technology, and the Professor laid on a table in the middle of it next to Blanque, wires joined up to him everywhere.

"Professor!"

"Donatello! Please, help me!"

"Cover me guys." Don spins his bo staff as Federation guards approach us.

"You got it." I twirl my sai, glancing back to Karm.

I take out two guards with kicks and disarm another by using my sai to flick it out of his grip. A laser narrowly misses my head and Karm races for the guard firing.

"Thanks Karm!" I sweep my feet under a guard's.

"No problem!" She does a couple of back flips and lands shell to shell with me. Hooking her arms with mine, I lift her onto my back and she kicks out at two guards approaching. As I put her down, I punch the gun out of the hands of another guard.

"What's Don doin'?!" I glance at my brother tapping at a control panel. "This ain't no time ta be playin' with the Federation's toys." I mutter.

"He knows what he's doing." Karm glances at me.

_**Crash.**_

Karm and I dive down as an explosion travels through the room. As soon as it's clear, I look at her sarcastically.

"Yeah, looks like he does."

I help her up, and look around at the room lying in ruins. Don gets up from his place next to April, Leatherhead helps up Casey and Leo, sensei and Mikey appear from behind a control panel the other side of the room.

We all quickly rush into the middle of the room, and I grab the General.

"Get your hands off me! My troops will be here any minute."

"You wish." I snarl and throw him into the panel.

"Raph!" Don frowns slightly. "I need to look at that." My brother pushes Blanque out of the way and glances at the screen.

"Did it work?" Karm asks.

"The Professor did it, Professor, your virus ran its course." Don beams. "Professor…?"

"**I am Sal, helper robot, how may I be of ser… vice…"**The robot's voice trails off and the illuminated eyes go dark.

"Professor?!"

"Professor Honeycutt?!" Mikey stands next to Don, glancing at the robot.

We all gather around, looking down sadly at the body laying before us.

"His robotic body couldn't handle that sort of power… he… it burned out on him. I warned him!" Don's voice flares up a little.

"No Donny, he knew. He knew there was a chance this might happen, but his dreams of peace were much more important to him. He stopped this war, he created peace. He wanted this."

"He was a martyr for his cause." Karm adds.

"He was a hero."

"I… I guess so, Mikey." Don turns away slightly.

"My son," sensei lays a hand on his shoulder, "do not blame yourself."

"I… I won't."

Don hangs his head slightly, and I know for a fact all of us are thinking the same thing, even that bonehead Casey.

'_He will always think, he could have done more.'_


	20. Sooner or later

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Warning, solemn chapter alert and a bit of strong language at the end from Raph.

I just wanna put in that I'm going along with the storyline that Donny is in love with April and right now Leo seems to be finding himself facing some emotions he knows he shouldn't be feeling with Karai. **Don't** **panic**, I'm not about to pair those two up, it's just too weird! Even though Leo and Don will get their hearts broken, trust me, they'll be okay.

Ol' Fearless Leader's point of view.

Sooner Or Later

In the week following the Triceriton's invasion and the death of a very good friend of ours, Professor Honeycutt, things in the Lair have been tense, too many conflicting, unsettled emotions colliding in the worst possible ways.

Poor Donny's been numb, unable to find any motivation to get any work done whilst being pestered by Mikey, desperately trying to cheer up our brother.

It too seriously affected Mikey. He realised how dangerous the lives we live are and how easy it would be to lose one of us. He's hardly left anybody's side, Don's especially.

Leatherhead, currently residing with us, has spent much time with Master Splinter, finding inner peace from the anger tearing at him. He too has found the atmosphere of our home choking.

Worryingly, Karm has been very withdrawn. It hurts me to think maybe this was too much too soon, and Raph hasn't exactly helped.

Of course he's grieving too, but in a Raph way. He's been in the foulest mood imaginable, and very sheltered to everybody else's feelings. He and Karma have been arguing a lot of late, not big stuff, just petty. All the same it's made Karm cry and Raph go rushing topside all night. I have to alternate who to comfort most nights, nobody else is in the shape to help.

'_But are _you_ in the shape to help, Leonardo?'_

I hear sensei's voice in my head, but it's my own thought. Am I really coping? Is helping everybody else a desperate attempt at trying to distract helping myself? Is it a frantic bid to push all selfish thoughts away?

_'I need to meditate. Some time alone. Raph's in his room, Karm's watching TV with Mikey and Don's in his lab on his computer. Sensei and Leatherhead are speaking with each other. Things should stay calm.'_

I wander off into the dojo and sit down. Exhaling out deeply, I close my eyes.

'…'

Inhale.

'…'

Exhale.

'…'

Inhale.

_'Karai.'_

My eyes fly open. Meditation is clearly out of the question. As I stand, Raph comes into the dojo, his face set into a frown, as it has been for the past week.

"Hey." I say civilly, getting only a grunt in return.

Knowing a conversation with Raph isn't pending, I head into the room where my two youngest siblings are currently residing. Blue eyes clap on me as I enter the room.

"Hiya Leo."

"Hey Mikey."

I take a place on the arm of the chair next to Karm.

"You wanna watch somethin' else?"

I glance up at the screen where the title screen flashes up, 'Futurama'.

"No Mike, it's fine." I smile and settle down to enjoy the company of my brother and sister.

Ten minutes later, the door of Don's lab opens, Karm quickly snatching the remote from Mikey to switch off the TV.

"Karmy! I was watch-"

"Futurama, Bender, _robot._" She says only just quiet enough for Mike and I to hear. Mikey's mouth clamps shut.

"Hey Donny." I get up. "Want some coffee?"

"Huh?" Don looks up at me and fidgets with his elbow pad. "Yeah, sorry." He shakes his head a little.

"C'mon, we'll go in the kitchen, I think Mikey and Karm wanted to watch South Park."

"I can't stand that nonsense." He wanders after me, and I throw a quick glance to Mikey and Karm, both giving thankful looks.

Closing the door after him, Don takes a seat whilst I gather two cups. I proceed to make a cup of coffee for my younger brother and some tea for myself. I slide the cup over to Don as I sit down, cupping my hands around the warm drink.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We both sit in silence sipping at our drinks.

"Can I ask you something, Leo?"

"Sure?" I put down my cup.

"Do you ever… do you ever wish Raph would treat Karm better?"

I blink, a little perplexed by the question.

"Well, lately I think he's not being as patient as he should with her, but I'm not quite sure what you're getting at."

Donny sighs, "It's like he doesn't see what he's got. He's the only one of us lucky enough to have somebody who loves him, and some days I feel like hitting him upside the head and screaming 'why can't you just see how lucky you are?!'… Sorry." He shakes his head a little, once again.

"Don't be sorry. I know what you mean." I shrug.

"You… do?" Don's eyes brighten.

"Yeah. I do. He has somebody there for him and I just wonder, if there _is_ such thing as karma, what did he do to deserve somebody like Karm."

"Karm's name is confusing." My younger brother smiles a little.

"Let's just agree females are confusing."

Don glances up at me, then dips his head.

_'I know Donny, and I know you know too.'_

"Thanks for the coffee." He smiles genuinely for the first time in a week and exits the room.

_'Maybe I'm not doing as bad as I thought.'_

I decide to see how the two youngest in our family are.

* * *

"Hey Mike, no Karm?" I ask my blue eyed brother.

"Yo Leo, naw, she escaped upstairs after Futurama."

I take a seat.

"Alright. So, how are you doing?"

Mikey shifts uncomfortably, "Fine."

"Mike, I'm not hear to lecture you." I smile slightly and his expression changes.

"Oh. That's cool. Yeah I'm cool, you cool?"

"Yeah, just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Nope, I'm cool remember?" He flashes a bright grin.

"When did it get to the point when you thought you had to lie to me about how you are?"

"Aw dude, Leo…" He grumbles.

"Spill it."

"I'm just worried 'bout Don."

"He's feeling better." I nod.

"Really? What did ya do to him?"

"Gave him a broken toaster."

My orange banded brother giggles.

"Thanks Leo."

"What for?"

"Seeing if I was cool, yanno." He breaks out into his trademark grin.

"Was that all you needed?"

"Yeah. Well…" He dips his head.

"What is it?"

"I just…" Mikey lowers his voice, "You know that, uh, like I care, and stuff, right?"

"Of course I do." I smile and get up. "I love you too, Mikey."

As I walk off, Mikey shouts after me.

"Anybody eavesdropping is gunna think I'm gay now! Thanks bro!"

Chuckling to myself, I head to my next destination, Karm's room.

* * *

"Wait! Don't come in!"

I wait patiently as I hear Karm opening and closing drawers. She comes to the door looking a little anxious.

"Oh, hey. Needed to talk?" She hovers at the door.

"Yeah, but if it isn't a good time, I can come back-"

"No, it's fine." She grins weakly, realises she's still hovering at the door then flings it open. I smile to myself and step into the room illuminated by a lamp. "So, what brings you by?"

"Just wanted to talk to you." I sit on the bed, whilst Karm stands in the middle of the room, fidgeting awkwardly.

"What about?"

"You."

"What about me?" She frowns a little.

"Was… was all this too much too soon?"

"No!" Her eyes widen. "No, not at all. I wanted to come back sooner, it was my decision. I felt so much better, so much stronger. Well, eventually. The first few days were hell. I just shut myself away from April and didn't eat and slept all day… Then something just snapped in me, I just knew I had to stop. The reason I was there was to recover, to be a stronger person for all of you."

"Karm-"

"No, Leo, that's why I was there. I needed to be a stronger person, everything was slipping and we can't afford that."

"You're not the leader here, if anybody's got to be stronger, it's me."

"You're strong enough, I'm not." She faces away from me. "Everybody depends on me to be there for them, to talk to, if I'm not there, then all of you struggle. I know what happened to Raph when I went away."

"He had to cause mischief to fill the time."

"Not to mention drink."

We both sigh.

"We all have coping mechanisms, Raph just never seems to chose the good ones."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just not good at dealing with things, you two are more alike than you realise. You should talk with him."

"When he's stopped charging around like an angry rhino you mean."

"Yeah." I nod slightly.

"Something's bothering you." My sister states.

"It can wait. I know there's still something bothering you, something you've been too scared to ask."

"Shinrai…" She whispers.

"Don didn't find anything on the computer. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Sometimes I wonder if we were meant to be apart."

"That's not true. You have a new lead, Bishop."

"But why would Bishop and Stockman even know each other? Bishop works with the Earth Protection agency, Stockman is a scientist."

"But Bishop wanted to… he wanted to dissect us. Surely that means he has some scientific knowledge?"

"I just don't know." She hangs her head. "I need… I need to go topside."

"Let me come with-"

"I want to be alone." Karma picks up her tessen, tucking them into her belt along with her shell cell. I watch as she rushes from the room, a flick of her mask tails the last thing to be seen.

* * *

"Hey, you seen Kar?" Raph's voice pierces through my meditative state, throwing my mind back into thought.

"She went out a few hours ago, she needed room to think." I neither open my eyes or move.

"What time?"

I finally open my eyes, blinking to readjust my eyes to the light.

"What's the time now."

"Just past 9."

"Well, she went out at around 7."

"I'm goin' out ta look fer her."

"Raph, give her some space."

He growls slightly.

"If she ain't back by 10, I'm goin' out, no arguments."

"Okay."

My brother strolls out of the dojo, his fists clenched.

_'You always need to fight against something, don't you Raph? I understand your worry, but talk about being a hypocrite. You don't give a second thought how anybody feels when you go storming out.'_

I stretch my back, releasing my shoulders of the tenseness in them. Inhaling deeply, I close my eyes once again, drifting into a state where the material world doesn't matter.

* * *

"Leo!"

My eyes fly open, looking immediately to my purple banded brother in the doorway, Raph, Mikey and April hovering behind him.

"What's wrong?"

Don hands me a single piece of paper.

_"Hey April,_

_Please give this to the guys, they need to know. I would have left this in the Lair, but I knew if I left this at yours, it would give me more time."_

My heart quickens.

"_I just can't do this anymore, this world is full of too much pain, hate, anger. All I want is peace, but I know I will never have it. If I stay at the Lair, I will have a loving family, but a family who are in fear of being hunted down. I double that risk. If Stockman captures me again, I'll be tortured, forced against my will to kill, and that's not who I am._

_I just don't feel like I belong here._

_April, you're like a big sister to me, I care for you a lot, I really do. I appreciate all the times you've been there for me. The night I came round to yours when I was sick will always be a great memory for me._

_Casey, you're an absolute bonehead, but, I care for you too. I worry about you, I wonder if one day you'll get into trouble and won't be able to get out of it. Just take care of yourself, alright?_

_Leo, Mikey, Don, my big brothers. I love you three very much. I do, please don't ever forget that._

_Master Splinter, I'm eternally grateful to you and proud to be called your daughter._

_Raph, my beloved shugosha. You always have, and always will, have a special place in my heart._

_I'm sorry I can't be strong for any of you, I'm sorry that all I've ever brought is trouble and I'm sorry that life isn't better for you. You all truly deserve it._

_You'll always be in my thoughts,_

_Karma."_

I fight against the tears.

"We need to find her."

"On it." Don simply says, but I see the fear in his eyes. Mikey and April rush after my younger brother, Raph lingering.

"I wanted ta go look fer her sooner, Leo."

"Not now, Raph, just please, not now." I turn away from him, closing my eyes.

"Why the fuck didn't we see this?!"

"I don't know…" I whisper.

"She's topside feelin' like… like… shit!!" Raph punches the wall, his voice a growl.

"Standing around punching walls isn't going to help."

Our eyes meet, Raph's expression full of anger, mine completely solemn.

"I should have fuckin' seen this," he squares up to me, "this is my fault. Why didn't you tell me I was bein' a jackass sooner?"

"You were grieving, we all were."

"An' I ain't 'bout ta grieve somebody else." His eyes narrow. "Yer the leader, c'mon Fearless, lead us already."

He lingers a moment, before storming out.

With every heartbeat, the vice-like grip of panic tightens on my heart, but my legs refuse to move and my head refuses to think clearly.

_'Please don't let this be what I think it is. Karm, please just don't do this. Please say that you've just run away, nothing else.'_

I swallow the lump in my throat, trying to make sense of the insane reality unfolding before me. Finally, I drag my legs from my spot. I drop the note and dash into the Lair, hoping, praying, begging, that we'll find Karm, sooner rather than later.


	21. Life or death?

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT or any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

I just want to say that all the reviews I get really make me laugh! I really enjoy reading them, so thank you!

But anyway, you all wanted to read the next chapter desperately, so here it is. I know this is a pretty solemn storyline, but I PROMISE you will get another funny chapter before this story ends.

Karma's point of view, and due to her fragile emotional state, expect some profanity.

Life or death?

_'New York City, my whole life, all I've ever known.'_

Standing atop a high office building, I glance in every direction across the sleeping city, even feeling brave enough to glance down. I gulp.

_'What am I doing out here? Why did I leave that note? I have no idea what I'm doing, where I'm going, all I know is I just want to stop fucking hurting.'_

I feel a little weak, and decide to sit on the ledge of the building, thinking back to my note.

_'I shouldn't have left it. They'll look for me. And I want… I don't know, do I want to run away? Do I want to end my life? Or do I want to go back?_

_No, I can't go back. I've been hurting my whole family. Worrying them, hurting them, panicking them, that's all I've done. All I've ever done is bring trouble._

_And then there's Shinrai… Shinrai, I'm so sorry, I just… I'm not strong enough to help you. I don't even know where you are. I'm a useless sister, you're prob'ly better off in Stockman's lab, he prob'ly takes better care of you than I would!'_

My eyes begin to prick with the sensation of tears.

_'I'm just useless. I'm not supposed to be here, I'm not doing anything, going anywhere, helping anyone.'_

A single thought crosses my mind, almost in a whisper.

_'What about Raphael?'_

I frown to try and push it away.

_'Raph will be okay. He will. He'll be fine. I guess he doesn't really love me. He just says it. Yeah, I guess they all do. Stupid, useless Karm, why would they love her?'_

The whisper crosses my mind again.

_'That's not true.'_

I start to get angry at myself.

_'Yes it is! Everybody should hate me! I'm stupid and useless! I hate me, I don't want to be who I am…'_

I pull my knees up to my plastron, resting my wet cheek on my knee.

_'Karma… if it's true, then I've done something to deserve all this. This is my fault that I feel shit somehow. It's my all my fault…'_

The tears begin to flow and I weep.

_'I don't want them to find me, I just want to disappear. I don't deserve them, they don't deserve my shit. They're just amazing, all of them and then they have to put up with me. I know why I'm left behind now, **because I'm fucking useless!**_

_I'm so sorry. Shinrai, I'm sorry, April, I'm sorry, Casey, I'm sorry, my biggest brother, I'm sorry, Donny, I'm sorry, Mikey, I'm sorry, Raphy, I'm sorry, Master Splinter, I'm sorry.'_

"I'M SORRY!" I scream out over New York, the tears falling faster, the weeps becoming more violent.

"Karm?"

My spine runs with a chill.

"Go away, Leo."

"Why?"

"Just go away!" I twist around to look at him.

He stands solitary, brown eyes looking into my own.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you run away?"

"Because!" I stand up. "I want to! I'm sick of hurting! I don't want to live in this world when all people want to do is hurt me all the time!"

"This isn't the way out."

"…What?"

"Running away, making us think… think…"

"Think I'm gunna commit suicide? I think it'd fucking hurt less!" Tears spill down my cheeks.

"You don't mean that!" Leo's voice sounds close to cracking.

"Yes I do Leo! You have no idea, **no idea**, what it's like to wake up day after day terrified that your life might fall apart at any moment. Every time I open my eyes, I expect Stockman to be looming over me, grinning in his smug way. That's not a life! He hurt me, physically and mentally, he threw me at walls, he broke bones, he made me feel like I wanted to die, and he still is!"

"Then don't give him the satisfaction. You're stronger-"

"No I'm not!" I shout at Leo. "I'm not strong, stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying Karm, you are strong. You're the strongest person I know."

"Next you'll be telling me I'm beautiful..." I scoff. "I just wish everybody would stop lying to me!"

"We're not lying."

"Yes you are! Everybody is lying to me! Telling me how good am I, well if I'm so damn good then why was I treated like shit day after fucking day?!"

"Because there's some sick… sick bastards out there. There's people who thrive on destroying people's lives, Stockman is one of them. If he knew you were considering ending your life, he'd probably be pleased with himself."

"I only live to make people happy, I guess he'd be the last one." I turn my back on Leo.

"But you'd hurt us. You'd hurt us all so much. Raph cares about you, don't you realise? Yes he can be a jerk, but if you truly love him, then you'll love that part of him.

Mikey adores you, Karm! You're like his idol! Donny loves you, I love you, sensei loves you. April thinks of you like a little sister, she was in near hysterics when she found your note! Casey is on his bike right now racing around the whole block looking for you. We all are, sensei included. If that doesn't show how much your life is worth, I'm not sure what will."

The tears stop.

"I… I…"

"Let us help you, stop shutting us away, we can help." Leo says softly.

"I don't think I can." I turn back to look down at the roads below.

"You don't think you can let us help?"

"No… I don't see why you should help."

"We love you is why."

"Why?" Carefully, I turn my body around to look at my brother. "Why do you love me?"

"You're caring, passionate, strong, selfless, funny, you take care of all of us before yourself and we all fail to see that, even me.

You asked me something once upon a time. You said 'Just keep me safe Leonardo, that's all I ask' and I've never understood fully what you meant. It was clear to me you didn't need looking after, you can do that yourself. You're a strong kunoichi, you're smart, you know what you're doing… but now, I think I realise…"

"Keep me safe from myself…" I say meekly and Leo nods.

"You didn't want to be kept safe from everybody else, you wanted to be kept safe from yourself. From this selflessness in you that, sooner or later, would destroy you. I just realised it too late."

"But is it too late?" I lock eyes with Leo.

"Not quite, you're still alive, but if I say the wrong thing, that could change."

There's a brief silence as the wind whistles around us, but as I look towards the trees on the street, they stay still. Looking back to Leo, I notice him looking down too.

"I just… I lived life without you before, but now I don't think I could. I don't want this Karm, I want you to grow old with all of us. I want you and Raph to have children, so one day I can have a little turtle sitting on my lap calling me 'uncle Leo'. I want you to escape from this misery, but I'm clutching at straws here. You've given me your life in my hands, and I'll be the one responsible if you don't live through tonight."

Another pause when the wind rustles.

"I don't know why you care about me, I don't know why you should." I turn my back on him, looking down to the pavement below me. "I don't care Leo, I just don't. Just... just fuck off."

"No. I'm not turning my back on you. I'm not letting you do this."

"Why? I don't want to be here, I don't want to hurt." I try to raise my voice as not to show the weakness.

"You don't want to hurt us either."

"No, but i'd hurt you less this way."

"Would you?"

I twist to look around at Leo looking very solemn. My leader, my brother, my friend.

"I... I..." I sigh. "I don't think you could ever say the wrong thing, Leonardo."

My voice is as shaky as my legs, and although the numbness keeps its hold over me, somewhere, deep down I feel safe. I step down from the ledge onto the rooftop. It takes a few moments for Leo to realise what I've done.

Like a toddler taking his first steps, Leo steps towards me tentatively, keeping eye contact with me at all time. My legs give way and my brother rushes over to my side, collapsing next to me and surrounding me with his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I repeat over and over, nuzzling into his neck.

"Ssh, it's okay, you're okay and you're gunna be okay."

I cling onto him as if he were my lifeline and he clutches at me as if I were his. Then Leo does something I've never seen him do. He starts to sob, clutching onto me tighter, burying his head into my shoulder. My heart lurches, causing the numbness to fall away.

"Oh Leo…" I can't find myself to say anything else. As I try to pull away from his grip, he clings onto me tighter.

"Don't." His voice is shaky.

"I'm sorry I've been too caught up in my emotions to see how I'm hurting all of you. The only thing I've cared about is my past, when it's the present that matters. You matter."

My brother lifts his head from my shoulder to look into my eyes. Carefully, I brush away the tears from his cheeks, wishing I could find it in me somewhere to cry too.

"Karm…" He swallows. "You don't ever need to end your life. Please. If you ever feel like this again, you… you need to tell us."

"I will." I whisper.

"Thank you." He exhales shakily. "One other thing."

"What?"

"Good things come to those who wait."

Giving him a weak smile, I let him bury his head into my shoulder once again.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers back.


	22. Losing it

**Authors notes- **I don't own the TMNT or any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Sorry, this chapter may get a bit jumpy between character's points of view. It's either that or I give you about 3 short chapters with cliff-hangers, what would you prefer? Hee hee.

Raph's point of view.

Losing it

I pull over in a quiet street and yank my ringing cell shell from my jacket pocket. Tugging off my helmet, I answer it, not even looking at the caller display.

"What?"

"_I found her, she's safe."_

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, ya want us ta meet ya back at the Lair?"

"_Yeah, I'll take Karm back, would you let everybody know?"_

"Sure bro… thanks."

"_See you at home."_

With that, Leo hangs up. I put my cell back into my pocket and rub at my temple, flinching as my headache flares up. Shaking my head at myself, I pull my cell back out and one by one, call April, Case, Don, Mike and sensei. Once I'm done, I put my helmet back on, apprehensive of going home.

_'This was my fault, somehow… I've been a jackass all week, arguin' with her, when all she needed was me there fer her. I'm not sure… do I go back?'_

I glance around at the quiet street, a neon sign standing out.

**Toni's bar.**

Rummaging in my pocket, I pull out 10 bucks.

_'This was fer somethin'… but now I dunno, I can't think straight… Would one drink be so bad?'_

Five minutes pass and I'm still sitting on my bike, looking up at the quiet bar. I flip down my visor and sigh.

* * *

Leo's point of view.

I stand in the doorway of my sister's room, watching as her chest slowly rises and falls. I'm glad that's she's asleep, but I find a wall of tiredness sweeping over myself.

"Leo!" The voice of my youngest brother rings out. I dash downstairs quickly, and as I meet my brother, I put my finger to my lips.

"Karm's sleeping."

Mikey quickly closes his mouth. Don and sensei come in next, both looking tired.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs, sleeping."

My purple banded brother nods and my cell starts to ring.

"Hello?... Alright Casey, it's prob'ly for the best. Take care of April, and… thanks to both of you, for tonight... Night."

The eager eyes of my brothers and sensei look to me in anticipation.

"Is everything okay?" Don asks cautiously.

"Yeah, Casey and April are going home, said they'd come by tomorrow." I say, watching as Mikey fidgets from foot to foot.

"Can I go see her?"

"Course you can, just try not to wake her." I nod.

"My sons, it has been a tiring night. I will retire to my chambers, please alert me if I am needed."

"We'll cope sensei, you go rest." Don lays a hand on our father's shoulder.

"Good night Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo."

Don and I are left alone.

"Coffee?"

"Coffee." Don nods.

We make our way into the kitchen to wait for the arrival of Raph, Don making a cup of coffee for himself and some tea for me.

"I'll wait up for him if you want, you've had a hard day." He gives me my drink.

"I'm fine." I lie, clutching onto the warm cup in my hands.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Don." I say sternly. "Go to bed, I'll be fine. Make sure Mikey goes to bed too."

Sighing, Don stands up.

"Alright, but if you need me-"

"I know. Night Donny."

"Night Leo." He slopes off upstairs, the murmur of his voice telling me he's ushering Mikey to bed.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

I glance up at the clock in the kitchen, displaying just past half past 10.

_'C'mon Raph, you're on your bike, you should have gotten back the quickest.'_

As I sit sipping at my tea, I think back to my conversation with Karm.

'"_I'm not lying Karm, you are strong. You're the strongest person I know"… and I wasn't lying, it was true. She's so strong. How could she carry something like that inside of her for so long? I want her to stop hurting, but I think the only way I can is to help her find Shinrai.'_

I rub at my face.

'_A near impossible task.'_

I soon find myself staring into an empty cup and looking at a clock face where the hands are twitching towards 11 o' clock.

"Raph's not home?"

Don snaps me from my thoughts.

"Not yet." I look into his brown eyes, seeming bare due to the absence of his mask.

"Strange." He frowns whilst putting his cup on the side.

"I'm going to go look for him." I stand.

"Raph can take care of himself, don't wear yourself out running after him, you do it too much."

"I only do it because I care."

"Take the truck at least, the keys are on my desk… wait, I'll come with you."

"No." I shake my head. "I'll find him, I know you were up late last night."

Don flushes slightly.

"Yeah, well, if you run into any trouble, I'll have my cell on, just call me."

"I will."

"Take care." Don makes his way upstairs as I go into his lab. Clutching the keys in my hand, I take the elevator to the garage.

'_There's not enough hours in the day for this.'_

I keep my eyes sharp and my driving careful as I trawl the streets looking for any sign of the hot headed turtle I call my brother. I drive past Second Time Around, smiling slightly to myself with the knowledge April is sound asleep. I head past some notorious Purple Dragon warehouses and some of the more troubled neighbourhood but still no sign of Raph.

Starting to lose hope, I pull up in a quiet street. I sink into the seat, rubbing at the sore, tense muscles in my shoulders and glancing lazily around the nearly ghostly streets. A bright neon sign catches my eye and I frown.

'_Toni's… why do I know that?'_

Another glance around the street reminds me.

'_That's Raph's bike… of course, we've had to drag Raph out this bar more than a few times.'_

Sighing, I rummage in the back of the truck, looking for some clothes. I pull on an old jacket, some baggy jeans and a cap, taking off my mask and katana in the process. With one last glance around the street, I exit the truck and enter the bar.

* * *

Raph's point of view.

'_Man, whatever that 10 bucks was fer, I don't care, this is much more worth it.'_

I slam down the bottle of my second beer, and glance around the quiet bar.

'_That guy at the back is still passed out, an' those guys are chattin' away to the bartender. Too busy to notice the guy sittin' in the darkest corner that's a giant turtle. Heh.'_

Pulling on my helmet, I stand, wishing I'd had more money to buy something a little stronger, something that would numb out the rest of the thoughts in my head other than what that 10 dollars was for.

As I start to make my way out, the door swings open, a guy in a worn blue jacket and a navy baseball cap glancing around. The guys at the bar nor the bartender notice, but the guy who was passed out suddenly snaps awake.

"Why ya… it's mine!" He clutches onto the bourbon bottle, then his head falls again. The bartender, and the two guys at the bar, find this hilarious, slapping each other on the back. I raise an eyeridge, wishing I was so intoxicated that I could find it funny.

Turning my attention back to the guy at the door, I find his head turned in my direction, eyes shaded by his cap. When he sees he has my attention, he raises his head slightly.

'_Ah shit, Leo.'_

He turns and exits the bar, and I follow.

"How much?" As soon as I step outside, he asks, striding along to the armoured truck.

"Huh?" I pull off my helmet.

"How much have you had, Raph?"

"Couple of beers, relax Fearless-"

"Relax?!" He spins around to face me. "I've had to talk my sister down from a rooftop, make sure my brothers go to bed and track down my other brother, contently sitting in a bar drinking himself into a pit, and you tell me to relax?!"

"I think ya could do with a beer." I smirk slightly.

Leo goes to open his mouth, shuts it, and narrows his eyes.

"Get in the fucking truck."

I blink, a little shocked.

_'Jeez, Leo never swears, I don't think i've ever heard him say fuck.'_

Watching my brother clamber into the truck, I take my bike and wheel it into the back. I sit in the passenger seat, buckle myself up and stare out the window.

The ride home is silent and I try to break the tension.

"I-"

"Save it."

We pull up in the garage and Leo leaps out, forgetting his katana. I let him go downstairs by himself and sigh.

'_I am bein' a total jackass, an' no amount of drink is gunna change that.'_

Carefully I pick up Leo's katana and make my way down into the Lair. I decide to leave my brother's weapons in the kitchen and hang my jacket on the back of one of the chairs. After plunging the Lair into darkness, I amble into the room I share with Karm, taking off my belt and mask, then cuddling up beside her.

"Raphy?"

"I'm here girl."

She rolls over.

"I'm sorry." Karm says quietly, resting her head against my shoulder.

"It's alright, 'kay?"

"Okay." She sniffs. "Were you drinking?"

I flinch at her disheartened tone.

"Yeah… sorry."

"Did you spend that 10 dollars I gave you?"

"Uh, I can't remember." I lie.

"I hope you haven't." She yawns, sounding sleepier by the second.

"What was it for?"

"Let's just say… you won't be getting what you wanted… for a while." She yawns again. "Love you." She mumbles.

"Love ya too." I wrap my arms around her, trying to make sense of her words.

'_Gettin' what I wanted?… SHIT! An' I wanted to lose the title of 'virgin' soon.' _I growl to myself. '_I guess the only one who's losin' it tonight, is Leo, at me.'_

I sigh at how angry i'd made my brother, and find myself staring at the ceiling for a while, before my mind decides to let me rest.

* * *

**Authors notes-** Okay, lemme clear this up.

Raph _isn't_ paying Karm for sex, they needed to get some protection, i.e condoms, so Raph was supposed to give the money to Case to get some for them.

Sorry it wasn't so clear, I was trying to put it delicately, and obviously failed.


	23. Don't let the bed bugs bite

**Authors notes-** I don't own any of the TMNT, any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

The first part is Karm's point of view, the rest is written in third person.

Don't let the bed bugs bite.

"What's wrong, Karma?"

My breath quickens.

"Are you afraid?"

The Lair. Covered in blood.

"But afraid of _who_ exactly?"

Mikey lays motionless on the floor.

"Shredder?"

Donny's eyes are closed.

"Bishop?"

Leo's not breathing.

"Me?"

Raph's plastron is stained with blood.

"Or yourself?"

"No…" I whisper, unable to focus. Everything feels blurry, and the stench of blood is making me light-headed. Stockman comes into my line of sight, sneering.

"You've done my bidding Karma." He picks me up, digging his nails into my skin. "There's no use for you now."

I get thrown to the floor, my body tingling with the jolt.

"I guess it's time to meet your Maker."

Baxter Stockman looms over me, clutching Leo's katana. I close my eyes.

* * *

Karma jolts upright in her bed, eyes wide, breath ragged.

"Karm?" Her sleepy partner rolls over to look at her. "You 'kay?"

"Raph…" She breathes, throwing the blankets back off both of them. After running both hands over his plastron, she collapses onto him, relief flooding her.

"Nightmare?"

She nods into his plastron. Raphael rubs his face and sits up, pulling the frightened turtle girl onto his lap.

"It was horrible… I-… I killed you and Leo and Mikey and Donny… there was so much blood…" Karma mumbles.

"Yer okay now, I got ya, yer safe."

Raphael inwardly shudders at her words.

_'There was so much blood…'_

"I need to know… is everybody safe?"

Eyes a mix of blue and green meet amber eyes.

"I'll go check fer ya, ya gunna be okay in bed?"

"I t-think so." Karma's voice is meek.

"Alright."

After kissing her head, and leaving her safely in their bed, Raphael leaves the room, seeking his three brothers.

_Knock, knock._

"No! No no no no!!… Oh, uh, c'mon in dude… or dudette…"

The red banded turtles shakes his head slightly at the obviously side-tracked Michelangelo.

"Yo Mikey." He swings open the door, watching his youngest brother stare at the TV and hammer away at the buttons on a games console controller.

"Could you have picked a worse time Raph?! I'm tryin' to kick Ganondorf's ass and you come strollin' in-"

"Mike, I jus' wanted ta know if you were okay."

"I'm fine… BUT LINK MIGHT NOT BE."

"Alright, alright, I'm goin! Bonehead…" Raphael says, leaving Michelangelo to his game.

"I heard that!"

Smirking to himself, the turtle makes his way up the corridor, deciding that he'd be least likely to disturb Donatello next.

Another rap on the door with his green knuckles earns him the permission to his other younger brother's room.

"The door's open."

Raphael blinks to adjust his eyes to the lighter room, having just come from a dark room, then a room illuminated only by a TV.

"Hey."

"Hey Raph, do you need something?" Donatello puts down his book on the desk and twists in his seat to look at his brother.

"No, no, I just needed ta make sure yer okay."

A brief pause.

"Karm's had another nightmare?" Worry crosses the purple banded turtle's features.

"Yeah…" Raphael rubs the back of his neck, his nervous or uneasy trait.

"I thought she was getting better with them…" The turtle known affectionately as 'Donny' rubs at his eyes.

"Me too."

"Do you want me to come talk to her?"

"No, she jus' asked me ta make sure everyone was okay…"

Donatello raises an eyeridge as if to say, 'one of _those_ nightmares'.

"Just make her feel safe. If you want to go back to sleep, she can come sit with me for a while.

"Thanks." The older sibling shuffles his feet. "Night."

"Good night, Raph."

Walking past the room he shares with Karma, Raphael seeks his oldest brother.

_'He's most likely ta be sleepin'.'_

A rather sleepy reply to the knock on the door comes from within, confirming that thought.

"Uh, hey Leo."

"What is it Raph? Is there something wrong?" Leonardo sits up in his bed and rubs at his deep brown eyes, trying to focus on the figure in the doorway.

"Karm jus' had a nightmare. Said I'd check everyone was alright fer her, jus', yanno, ta comfort her."

"Oh… well, I'm fine." The leader of the five mutant turtles smiles meekly.

"Ya ain't foolin' me, Leo."

"Look, I just want to sleep, okay?"

"I know somethin's been botherin' ya bro', but ya should know that I'm here fer ya if ya need ta talk 'bout it."

Leonardo hesitates.

"I know Raph… thanks."

"Anytime." Raphael gives a rare smile. "Night bro', sleep tight."

"You too." Leonardo settles back into his bed and Raphael sighs as he shuts the door on his tired sibling.

He walks next door into the room where Karma currently sits, curled up in a ball and hugging a pillow.

"Everyone's fine." He says softly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Karma releases the pillow.

"Thanks… sorry, I guess I just got scared… I shouldn't have made you disturb everyone... or disturbed you…"

"If it's gunna help ya sleep again, I'll do anythin' fer ya."

The couple exchange smiles.

"I love you." Karma lies back in her bed.

"I love ya too." Raphael lies next to her, wrapping his arms around her, making her feel safe, yet again, until the next time Stockman, Shredder or Bishop appears in her dreams.

* * *

**Authors notes-** Next chapter, you're gunna get an amusing one. Maybe not laugh out loud funny, but a lot less solemn than these chapters. I know this chapter seems very pointless right now, but you have to keep in mind how unsettled Leo is lately. Plus, I wasn't in the mood for writing the next chapter yet.


	24. Could I make a man outta you?

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT or any of their friends, associates or arch enemies (but if I did, I'd be handing them out to you all, Donny for you Light Of Reason –winks-)

I promised a fun chapter, so, well, here it is. I don't own anything I mention really, including the Mulan songs "Reflection" and "I'll Make A Man Out Of You". You see where this is going right? I only own Karma, and she must hate that I do for what I put her through.

I'm so sorry this has taken ages. My laptop's being really huffy with me, it turned off without saving two drafts before, so I guess you can excuse me?... Pretty please? And those of you who's stories I read, I will get around to it, promise!

Just, enjoy!

Karm's point of view.

Could I make a man of you?

I slouch back into the sofa, cupping a rapidly cooling cup of coffee that I'm uninterested in drinking.

_'I need something to keep me awake after hardly sleeping last night.'_

With a heavy sigh I take a sip of coffee.

"Karmy!"

The manic Michelangelo comes skidding into the room, clutching something to his plastron tightly.

"Yeah?"

He leaps over the sofa, grinning in his usual lopsided way, and thrusts forward a DVD in his hands.

"Watch it with me?" His brilliant blue eyes look at me.

"No thanks." I turn my head away.

"But it's Shrek! We can mime it! You can be Donkey!"

"Not interested."

His shoulders droop.

"…Okay."

"I'll be in my room." I leave to let Mikey have the sofa to himself.

As I head for the stairs, another one of my brothers engages in a conversation.

"Hey Karm."

I turn to see my purple banded brother standing at the door of his lab.

"Hey."

"Here." He holds something forward. "I know you wanted to read it, and I'm finished now."

I glance at the ice blue cover, the deeper blue writing leaping from the page, 'Angels And Demons'.

"Thanks." I take the book, tucking it under the crook of my arm and turn away.

"It's good, aren't you gunna read it?"

"Later." Comes my simple reply.

Ascending the stairs, I wonder if I'm ever going to get peace.

"Whoa, Karm." Leo's hands on my shoulders steadying me, brings my concentration back.

"Sorry Leo." I shuffle out of the way so he can snake past me on the thin stairway.

"Are you okay?" His brown eyes flash with worry.

"Tired." I hold up my cup of coffee and force a smile.

"I'll fix you some lunch if you like-"

"No, thanks. Not hungry." Once again, I walk off.

I hear Leo sigh and descend the stairs. Finally, finding the door to my sanctuary, I open it to have 'Blurry' by Puddle Of Mudd blasted at me.

_"There's no one left that's real, so make up your own ending, let me know jus' how ya feel…"_

Clearing my throat, Raph turns back startled, then hastily turns down the CD player.

"Sorry angel, I was jus'…" He turns his eyes to the paper in front of him.

"S'okay." I flop down on the bed, putting the book next to me.

"I'll go if ya wanna read." He twists in the chair in front of the desk to look at me.

"No it's okay, Donny just gave it me."

He nods, turning his attention back to the paper. I watch him for a few minutes, his shoulders moving slightly with the movement of the pencil.

As I glance down to the book, picking up a few words from the blurb, a frustrated growl comes from the direction of the desk as well as the crunch of paper being crushed into a ball. Raph throws back the chair and stands, looking over to me.

"Sorry." He mutters and hastily exits the room.

Sighing at the sad music playing, I get up to change it. Finding the CD on the shelf Mikey kindly gave to me, I put it in and flick to the track I want, finally flopping down onto my bed.

The slow music drifts through the air, and I pick up on the vocals on a part that when I sing to it, it comes from the heart.

_"Now I see, if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart, who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried, when will my reflection show, who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside…?"_

A solitary tear slides down my cheek.

"Wow."

I look up to see Mikey at the door, pretending to sniffle and Raph growls slightly at him, from behind. I turn away, noticing Donny and Leo at the door too.

"I wanna be alone…" I mutter.

"Karmy, you can't stay locked up in here forever. C'mon!" Mikey rushes in and changes the track of the CD, turning it up in the process. A familiar drum beat starts up and I watch as Donny and Raph cringe to each other. Mikey winks at Leo, who sighs.

The four teenagers pile into my room, Raph, Donny and Mike standing in a line, chests puffed out, whilst Leo stands in front of them. I tilt my head, curious as to where this is going.

The rhythm starts up and Leo stands straight, looking at each of his brothers. Mikey quickly pulls me up, making me stand next to him, and gives me a grin.

_"Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns."_ Leo paces down the line of us, stopping at me, _"Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?"_

He then goes down the line, kicking Mikey's feet under him, twisting Don's arm behind him and pinning Raph down, _"You're the saddest bunch I ever met,"_ He turns to me, and I smirk slightly. _"But you can bet before we're through,"_ I block his punch, but he sweeps my feet from under me. Pulling me up, he stares into my eyes, _"Mister, I'll make a man outta you."_

Raph, Don and Mikey scramble to their feet and rush out of the room, Leo following.

_'Leo… singing?!… He's not bad either.'_

I follow after them, watching them jump from the second floor to the ground.

_"Tranquil as the forest,"_ He and Donny leap into combat, _"But on fire within."_

Donny goes down, Mikey jumping up next.

_"Once you find your centre,"_ Mikey goes crashing over the sofa dramatically, _"You are sure to win."_

He bows to Raph, who quickly lunges for him. Leo dodges, causing Raph to stumble.

_"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue."_ Leo back flips twice, perfectly as Raph, Don and Mikey scramble to their feet, _"Somehow, I'll make a man, outta you."_

_"I'm never gunna catch my breath!"_ Mikey ducks one of Leo's punches.

_"Say goodbye ta those who knew me."_ Raph back flips away from a hurricane kick.

_"Boy was I a fool at school for cutting gym!"_ Donny dodges past Leo's lunge and I jump down.

_"This guy's got 'em scared to death!"_ Mikey sings as I stumble from one of Leo's kicks.

_"Hope he doesn't see right through me."_ I sing.

_"Now I really wish I knew how ta swim."_ Raph glances at the moon pool as Leo pushes him back towards it.

_"You must be swift as the coursing river, with all of the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

I jump up to lunge for Leo, but he soon has me slumped on the floor.

_"Time is racing towards us, 'til the Huns arrive, heed my every order, and you might survive."_ He holds out his hand, helping me up. _"You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you're through, how could I, make a man outta you?"_ We exchange glances and he kicks Mikey advancing on him from behind. "_You must be swift as the coursing river,"_ Mikey goes down, _"With all the force of a great typhoon,"_ As does Don, _"With all the strength of a raging fire,"_ and finally Raph, _"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_ I catch Leo's fist racing towards me and twist it. With a smirk he bows.

_"We must be swift as the coursing river, with all of the force of the great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

We all bow to Leo, then I collapse to the floor on my knees, my shoulders shaking.

"Karm!"

"Karmy!"

Three sets of brown eyes and a set of blue eyes look down on me, worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks.

I snort.

"Mikey, you got Leo, Don and Raph singing, of course I'm not alright! My sides are splitting!" I giggle. With slight grimaces, the latter three turtles straighten, whilst Mikey grins.

"What did I tell ya?! Works every time!"

"You've done it before?" I ask.

"We sung the whole of the Lion King for Leo when he was sick."

"We were 8 at the time." Raph adds to Mikey's statement.

"And then we sung 'Why Should I Worry?' to Mikey when he broke one of his favourite toys." Don rolls his eyes at the memory.

"And you all know I love Mulan." I grin.

"This shows how we'd do anything for you, right?" Leo asks.

"I love you." I jump up, and hug Mikey. "I love all of you." I feel my remaining brothers and Raph join in a group hug.

"We choose Mulan for another reason." Leo says as we disintegrate.

"Why?" I tilt my head.

"Mulan was just one girl," Donny states, "but through all the odds, she gained the respect of the men in the army, even when she was thrown out when they found out she was a girl, and helped save China from the Huns."

"Things for you may seem against all of the odds Karm, but you can do it."

"You girls are alright." Raph nudges me, grinning broadly.

I bow my head slightly.

"I know exactly what you all mean, _arigato_, my family."

"We could never make a man out of you." Leo smirks. "Because, without our kunoichi, where would we be?"

"And you're a hot chick."

We all groan at Mikey, the number one person at ruining moments.


	25. Rules are made to be broken

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT or any of their friends, associates or arch enemies.

Last chapter, pretty short, but just to round things off. I know nothing drastically important happened in this story, but I don't like skipping tonnes of stuff. New story coming up, picking up on the arc where Ultimate Drako scatters everyone across time and space. I'm not letting much on yet, you'll have to wait.

Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are fantastic!

Leonardo's point of view.

Rules are made to be broken

My blue mask tails brush across my shoulder as a slight wind picks up. I force the stale air from my lungs and scan my eyes across New York, the blinking lights making me feel more relaxed.

"Think maybe we're safe for now?"

I exchange glances with Karma.

"Maybe."

I notice her confident stance, her eyes showing she's thinking. I smile.

_'My sister… I know you're not over this, I know you're still fighting your own demons, but… tonight… those demons have no chance.'_

A hand shifts to her right hip, where she checks her tessen and shell cell. Her own mask tails brush her shoulders, her obi tails hanging lazily at her other hip. Turning my attention back to the sleeping city, she continues with the questions.

"Is Shredder really gone?"

"I hope so."

"And Stockman?"

"Hm."

_'I know what you're thinking Karm…'_

"He's coming back…"

"He might come back, but he's not leaving with anyone."

We exchange glances, and as a silence settles over us, we break eye contact.

"Karai… You trust her don't you?"

My heart jolts at my sister's tone, as well as the mention of the name.

"I see no reason not to trust her, imouto."

"Trust is for fools." She scoffs.

"You trust me."

"I didn't say I wasn't a fool."

"Is this really a time for a linguistics debate?" Don stands to my right.

"Damnit." Karm smirks.

"You two aren't so good at hide and seek."

"Yeah, well, we're better than Mike and Raph."

"Damn straight!" Mikey's voice rings out from behind, and I turn to look at him.

"It was this bonehead's fault." A sulking Raph hits Mikey upside the head.

"OW!"

"We heard you talking." Don states, quirking his eye ridge at his younger brother.

"We can handle anythin' Shredder, Bishop, Karai or Stockman brings." Raph's hands instinctively curl into fists.

"Yeah dude, what d'ya take us for, morons?" Mikey grins, whilst the rest of us exchange glances.

"Uh, yeah." Karm rolls her eyes. "C'mon Leo, have faith. I bet _you_ couldn't find _us_." She grins mischievously.

"That's not the rules of hide and seek." I smile slightly.

"Rules? Who said anything about rules, Fearless? We're ninja." With a puff of smoke, Karm disappears into thin air.

"Damn her and her kunoichi-" I turn to see the rest of my family disappeared too, "…tricks."

With a shake of my head and a smile, I glance over the city once again.

_'My_ _home… my family… Raph with his hot-headedness, Donny with his smarts, Mikey with his mischief and Karm… how do I describe her so simply?'_

I ponder on the thought for one moment.

_'As one of us.'_ I think with a small smile.

With one last glance of the city skyline, I disappear into the dark, blending into the shadows, doing what I do best, skulking the turtle desperately hopeless at hide and seek, Michelangelo.


End file.
